The Weight of Hope
by painterofemotions
Summary: Choosing to save the Avatar beneath the catacombs of Ba Sing Se had been the equivalent of choosing suicide for Zuko. Most of his life had been spent chasing after the Avatar in the hopes his father would finally love him. Now, siding with the Avatar and his friends, Zuko chose his own path. One not ruled by hatred or anger. One ruled by hope. How heavy hope turned out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: That's Something We Have in Common**

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara fumed, her hands resting on her hips. She glared at Zuko, who sat on the cold, rocky ground, staring at the dusty surface. When he didn't say anything Katara circled him, trying to get his attention. "Let me guess. It's a trap! So when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your clutches and drag him back to the Fire Nation!" she shouted, curling her fingers into talons. She stood, breathless.

Zuko moved, causing her to jump. She berated herself for showing him she was still intimidated by him.

Zuko regarded her for several moments, then turned his back to her. Katara clenched her fists, glaring at him. Why didn't he respond? He certainly hadn't had trouble doing so when he was chasing them throughout the Earth Kingdom.

"You're a terrible person! Always hunting Aang, following us…" She turned away from him, sneering. "We were never safe. You tried to take away the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Hatred and war is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't? How dare you!" Katara whipped around. "You have no idea what this war has taken from me. Me, personally!" She sat down and tucked her knees under her chin. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Zuko listened to her sniffles. His mother's last words replayed in his mind. _'I love you. Remember who you are. My son.'_ "That's something we have in common."

She wiped her eyes and stared at him, brows furrowed. "What did you say?" She tried to control the trembling in her voice. She stood, staring at him through teary eyes. "What do you mean?"

A long pause followed before Zuko spoke. "The Fire Nation took my mother from me, too."

Katara let his words sink in as her anger subsided. _'Zuko lost his mother?'_ She shook her head. "But your mother is the Fire Lady."

"She was the Fire Lady," Zuko snapped.

Katara came closer. "What happened to her?"

He shrugged. "She left. I asked my father about her, my sister, and the servants. None of them would tell me why. Maybe she couldn't stand to be with my father anymore."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand. Why did she leave me? I needed her! If she'd been there for me…" Zuko gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't have this." His hand brushed his scar. He glared at the ground.

Katara looked at the burned flesh. She had never taken the time to study it. Not that she had ever had the chance, since they were always running away from Zuko. **"** I'm sorry. I'm sure you mom loved you."

"Then why did she leave?" Zuko stood and paced around the crystal chamber. He leaned against the stone walls. "What did I do wrong?"

Katara tried to find words that would answer Zuko's questions, but she had none. _'Was she exiled like Zuko? Did Fire Lord Ozai kill her?'_ "You really love her," she said, trying to calm him.

He nodded, sighing. "She...would always protect me. Sometimes I wonder what she would say if she could see me now." Zuko slumped against the wall and slid to ground.

Katara sat next to him, gazing at his face. His eyes held a certain darkness in them. Her heart ached in understanding. The pain that Zuko felt at losing his loving mother mirrored hers. As if someone had jabbed their hand inside your chest, grabbed hold of your heart and twisted it. It seemed so strange that he, of all people, would know the emptiness it brought. She had never seen him as anything more than an enemy. How strange that her enemy shared a pain so personal.

Now, as she looked at him, she saw the shared sorrow and longing in his eyes. "Whenever I imagined the face of an enemy, it was your face," Katara said.

Zuko frowned, his hand slowly ran over the burned flesh. "My face, huh? I see."

"No! That's not what I meant."

Zuko turned away from her and breathed in. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of a cursed prince destined to chase the Avatar forever. But lately…" He opened his eyes to meet Katara's. "I realize I'm free to make my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara's gaze shifted to his scar. Even the best healers in the water tribe couldn't heal a scar like that. It was impossible. Her hand went to touch her mother's necklace. Her brows furrowed as she felt a second string around her neck. She followed it down to the vial dangling from the loop of twine. _'Maybe it's not impossible.'_ "Well, maybe you could be free of it."

His eyes widened. A glimmer of hope shot through his chest. "What?"

Katara inhaled deeply before continuing. "I'm a waterbender. I have healing abilities."

He scoffed. "It's a scar. It can never be healed."

"This is water from the Spirit of the Oasis at the North Pole." She held it out for the exiled prince to see. "It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." Her heart beat fast. Katara sat in front of Zuko, holding out the vial. "I don't know if it will work, but…"

Zuko stiffened as Katara reached for his face. She noticed that he withdrew at her touch, but hoped he would allow her to help. Zuko stared at her, eyes heavy with sorrow.

Katara gently touched his scar. _'If this scar has been tormenting him this, what would happened if I got rid of it?'_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the walls around them rumbled. They stood, tensing as their eyes darted around as the wall behind them cracked and crumbled, creating a cloud of dust. Katara coughed and waved her hand **.** She made out a figure wearing orange and red. "Aang!" she yelled, running towards her friend. The airbender smiled. Katara hugged him tightly."I knew you'd come, Aang." She held him at arm's length and grinned. As the dust cleared she saw Iroh behind Aang. Aang returned her smile, but frowned when he looked behind her.

Zuko's uncle had finished hugging him and now stood beside him. Her joy was short-lived as an irritated voice soured their reunion.

Zuko glared at the Avatar and then back at his uncle. "I don't understand, Uncle! What are you doing with the Avatar?"

Katara frowned at the prince's sudden change in demeanor. How could he be so sorrowful one moment and so hateful the next?

Aang held onto Katara's hand and stared at Zuko with a level gaze. "I'm saving you. That's what."

Zuko growled and lunged at him, but Iroh restrained him before he could do anything foolish. "Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh turned to Aang and Katara, his face softening with gratitude. "Go and help your friends. We will catch up with you."

Aang bowed and ran towards the exit. Katara went after him, but her gaze lingered on Zuko. Their eyes met. She had the urge to stay, to say something, anything to him. But no words came. Zuko lowered his eyes to the ground. Katara touched her hand, the one that had felt Zuko's scar. If only she'd had more time.

* * *

Katara's lungs burned as she ran beside Aang through the cavern. _'That's something we have in common._ ' She still had a hard time believing that someone as cruel as Zuko could relate to her personal loss. She pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time or place to dwell on things like that. _'But someday…I want to know his story.'_

"We've gotta find Sokka and Toph!" Katara said. Aang nodded.

A wave of heat washed over her back, singeing her clothes. She didn't have time to warn Aang before a lightning blast separated them. Her ears rang from the blast. Katara rolled to the side to see Azula standing in the tunnel entrance. The Fire Princess had two fingers pointed at them with deadly precision, her eyes filled with obsessive determination.

Katara pulled water from a canal next to her into a huge wave and sent it towards Azula, flicking her wrist to form a whirl.

Cool drops of water showered Azula as she held out her arms, creating crescent shaped flames that crashed into the whirl, turning it to steam. Aang rushed to Katara's side, staring through the mist as he searched for the firebender.

"There!" Katara pointed into the air. Azula had used the force of the explosion to propel herself upward, throwing several blue fireballs down at her opponents. Aang and Katara circled their arms to bring up a wave of water, blocking the flames.

Azula flipped, landing on a tall boulder. Aang held out his opened fist, then closed it. Azula's eyes widened as the boulder began to crumble beneath her, making her lose her footing. She leapt down, landing between the two benders.

Katara sucked in breath as Azula glared between her and Aang. Her heart rattled with every breath she took, but her eyes stayed on the firebender. One wrong move could kill them both. _'We have to get away from her. But she's keeping us both on edge.'_

Out of the dark entrance, a fire blast shot past Aang, headed straight for Azula. The impact made her lose her footing for a moment as she dodged. Her eyes widened as she stared at the opening.

Zuko emerged from the smoke, his face stern and body tense. He met Katara's gaze, then his sister's, and last Aang's.

Azula glared at Zuko, her lips twisting into a grin. Zuko approached slowly. He glanced at Katara _,_ his eyes falling to her mother's necklace. His previous words played back to him. ' _The Fire Nation took my mother_ _from me_ ** _,_** _too.'_

Zuko roared, throwing fireballs at Azula. In her shock, she stumbled back. Aang blew a torrent of air at her. Katara formed a water whip that snapped at Azula's ankles. Flames erupted from Azula's feet, turning the water to steam.

Zuko formed a large swirl of fire and sent it towards her. Azula barely dodged in time and skidded across the stony ground. Her narrowed eyes turned to Zuko. She snarled. "So, you've decided to side with the Avatar. Father will be so disappointed to know his only son is a traitor," she said, her voice level. She shook her head. "If you came home, you could have everything you ever wanted."

Katara gritted her teeth. "He'll have everything except for a mother, not that you'd care about that."

"Zuzu, if you come back we can search for Mother together. Wouldn't that be nice? We can all be one happy family. You, me, and Mother…together."

All eyes fell to Zuko. His throat tightened as he stared at his sister. The muscles in his arms tensed as he raised his fists, glancing at Aang. He exhaled and turned to Azula. "If you didn't care about Mother then, why would you now?" A stream of fire flew from his fist.

Azula stepped to the side, allowing the flames to shoot past her. Her lips twisted into a sneer. "Have it your way." She snapped her fingers. The cave began to rumble as Dai Li agents emerged from the walls and slid down, blocking the tunnel entrance. They had them surrounded.

Katara spun around, bringing a torrent of water and separating it into several water whips. She could see Zuko and Aang across the channel, both surrounded by agents. Zuko glared at his sister.

"Last chance, Zuzu," Azula said, holding his gaze. "Think about Mother. Think about our family. Come with me. Redeem yourself!"

"Redeem myself? Redeem what? My reputation? My honor? For who? No, Azula. It's over."

The crackling of lightning filled the air as Azula drew a circle around herself. "For you." She pointed her fingers across the channel. The flash from the lightning blinded Zuko, making him shield his eyes. He heard Katara scream

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, "The Weight of Hope." I hope you continue following the journey of these characters and enjoy the ride! Don't forget to leave a helpful review.  
**

 **Painterofemotions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Think You're Honorable**

The earthbenders slid down the walls as the chamber rumbled and dust filled the air.Zuko heard Katara's cries, his breathing erratic. _No!_ He looked across the canal to see her cradling Aang. The Dai Li had been fighting in the middle of the cavern, near the waterfall, as reinforcements closed in.

The first wave of heat glossed over his arm. Zuko stumbled back. His left foot slid, and he braced the heel of his boot against the ground. His body tensed to fight, but hearing Katara's cries stopped him. He ran towards her and crossed the canal. "Zuko! Aang is—"

Azula turned to them. "You'll pay for turning your back on the Fire Nation **—** " Fire shot out from a chamber behind her. Azula jumped back, holding her hand in front of her to part the flames.

Zuko's eyes widened as a figure emerged from the opening. "Uncle!"

"Go, Zuko! Get out of here!" Iroh said. He held out his palms and thrust his hands forward. A barrage of flames rushed towards them as Dai Li agents surrounded him.

Zuko stared at his uncle, frozen. Two Dai Li confronted Iroh, propelling boulders from their feet.

 _Go? He wants me to leave him?_ Didn't his uncle understand what that meant? _He'll be captured as a traitor. He'll die._

Katara grabbed his shirt, shaking her head. "We have to go! This is our only chance!"

Zuko looked at his uncle. He was surrounded, fighting off Dail Li across the canal. Their eyes met. Iroh dropped his arms, allowing to agents to cuff him. Zuko clenched his fists.

Katara raised her arms above her head. Tendrils surrounded them, lifting them through the crevice in the ceiling **.** Darkness surrounded them as rocky walls raced past. Stars appeared above them. Water showered them as they burst through the crevice and landed on the ground. Zuko looked around. They had surfaced near the edge of town, away from the city. The night sky was lit orange and red as fire licked the rooftops and the distant screams of the citizens pierced the darkness. It must have been Azula's doing. _These people didn't deserve this._

Katara turned to Aang, guiding water over her hand. His shirt had been singed away by the lighting; a deep red burn marked his chest. She closed her eyes, trying to control the urge to panic.

Zuko brushed Katara aside and leaned down, pressing an ear against Aang's chest. _His heart isn't beating._ "Hey! Avatar!" His mind numbed as he stared at Aang's lifeless body. He couldn't feel anything. _It can't end like this. It can't._ It seemed a sadistic twist of fate. What he had desired most in his life, the defeat of the Avatar, had finally come to pass. Now, when the spirits had finally heard his past prayers, he begged for the opposite. _Wait. The spirits...the gift._ He stared at the vial around Katara's neck.

"The water from the Spirit Oasis. It can heal Aang, can't it?"

Katara sucked in air. "I don't know."

"Try."

She nodded and took the vial from around her neck. Opening the cap, she glanced at Zuko. The water glowed and swirled around Katara's hands as she placed them on Aang's chest. The healing water seeped into the burn. Aang's head resting on her lap, she let her hands lay on his chest.

 _Please Aang. For m_ _e_ , _please live._ Katara squeezed Aang's hand. Zuko placed his on top of hers. They waited.

Zuko looked at Aang's chest. It rose just slightly, then went back down. "He's breathing."

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

The Avatar mumbled.

"He's okay!" Katara smiled through her tears, holding Aang tighter. She rocked back and forth, kissing his cheek and rubbing his head. The feeling of futility disappeared, replaced with renewed hope. _We have to get him away from here._ "Zuko, there's a whistle in my bag. Blow it and Appa will pick us up."

Zuko grabbed the whistle out of the bag and blew it twice. His ears rung at the high pitch, making him cringe.

At the same time, a whirring sound came from the crevice. _What's that noise?_ He walked to the side of the crevice and looked down, jumping back as a wave of heat shot from the darkness.

"Katara, get the Avatar away from here. Azula followed us!" Zuko leapt back as Azula emerged from the opening, her gaze sharp. Zuko tensed and held his hands out in front of him, one foot in front of the other, watching Azula as she circled him.

She jumped forward, blue fire spiraling from her feet. Zuko stepped to the side and drew his arm back, then thrust it forward, dissipating the attack in a stream of orange flames.

A bellowing moan echoed through the night air. Zuko glanced at the sky to see Appa circling above them. He looked at Katara. "You get on first. I'll hold her off."

Azula glared at Katara and started to go after her, but a wall of flames stopped her. She turned to Zuko, her lips twisted into a sneer. "I almost had him."

Zuko met Azula's eyes. "Yeah, out of your reach. It's always like that isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I. We're both striving for something **.** Most of the time it was for Father's acceptance. It was always just out of our reach."

"For you. I've been everything Father has wanted."

"Don't you ever get tired of living for someone else? Are you always going to be in his shadow?"

"To be in Father's shadow is better than being a traitor and failure."

Zuko shook his head. "I'd rather be a traitor than a slave." He stepped back and raised his hands above his head. Appa swept low and Katara leaned out from the saddle, reaching for him. He clasped her wrist as gust of wind from Appa's tail launched them into the sky. Zuko watched Azula grow smaller. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax slightly as he leaned against the side of Appa's harness. _We all got away._ His uncle's face flashed in his mind. _Almost all of us._

* * *

Chalky clouds dotted the night as the moon offered pale lighting in the dark. Katara hadn't left Aang's side since they'd met up with her friends, occasionally holding her ear to his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Zuko remained silent, rethinking their battle and escape. They'd gotten away from Azula, Aang had been saved, and now they would meet up with Katara's father.

Zuko looked away from the stars and towards Katara's brother, Sokka. The water tribe warrior hadn't stopped glaring at him since he'd boarded the bison, and as their eyes met, his brow furrowed. He turned away, his grip on the reins tightening. The earthbender, Toph, tapped her feet, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Zuko sighed. His mind wandered to his uncle. _He was more of a father than my own father…and I abandoned him. I_ _…_ _left him to die._ What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he could convince the Avatar to rescue him _._ No, they wouldn't want to risk it, would they? They had to focus on defeating his father. He stiffened as a gentle touch pulled him out of his thoughts.

Katara's gaze softened as she gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We should meet up with my dad soon. You can rest."

Zuko inhaled deep. "My uncle will be resting in a prison cell."

Katara averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"Would you rather I'd sided with Azula?"

Katara shook her head. If Zuko had sided with Azula… She shuddered. _I'm not going to think about that._

* * *

Flames cast an eerie light across the throne room, painting the black and gold furniture a dull orange. Azula knelt in the middle of the room before her father and his commanders. Their whispers echoed off the crimson walls, muffled by the roar of the flames in their pits. She'd understood her father's expectations for Ba Sing Se. She had met them, exceeded them. _I've done everything Father has asked of me._ So why was there a dull, nagging uncertainty at the back of her mind?

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!" the commanders shouted in unison. Beyond the flames of the dais, a tall figure emerged. Fire Lord Ozai stood straight and menacing, the gold crown on his head reflecting the wall of fire that surrounded him.

"Azula," Ozai said. His voice resounded through the chamber. "You have returned."

Azula bowed before her father. "Victoriously, Father. Ba Sing Se has fallen and my Dai Li agents have taken over the city."

Low ripples of praise flowed across the room. Ozai held up his hand, and the men quieted. "Where is my son, Azula?"

Azula flinched in disgust. "He has sided with the Avatar."

Ozai's hand stroked his beard, his eyes narrowing. "So...Zuko has made his choice."

* * *

Zuko watched the stars as he leaned against the railing of the Fire Nation ship; frothy waves brushed against the hull as it sailed through the night.

His thoughts wandered to his uncle. Had he managed to escape? It seemed unlikely **.** Iroh was powerful, but even he would have trouble fighting Azula. He sighed, burying his face in his hands **.** Had he made the right choice in siding with the Avatar? "Would Mother be proud of me?" he whispered.

"I think she would."

Zuko didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. Katara walked up to him, wrapping her blanket more tightly around herself as she leaned against the railing.

Zuko stared out at the ocean. "I left my uncle behind."

"Iroh did all he could to protect you."

"And how do I repay him? I run...and leave him like a coward." Zuko glared at the floor.

Her gaze drifted to the floor as she remembered her harsh words in the catacombs. She shuffled her feet. "I don't know many cowards who would defy Azula," Katara said. She saw his clenched fists and laid her hand over his.

"How is the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

Katara released his hand. Her eyes lowered. "He's better. Without the water from the Spirit Oasis, he wouldn't have made it. He needs rest."

"Hey! What are your doing out here?" someone called. Toph strode up, her head cocked to one side, hands placed on her hips. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"Same could be said for you," Zuko said.

Toph shrugged and stood on the opposite side of him. A chilly wind blew past them, making her shiver. Zuko shook his head. Apparently, Toph wasn't used to sailing. "Here." He slid off his cloak and laid it over the earthbender's shoulders.

Toph smiled and wrapped the material tight around herself. "You're not so bad, Sparky. I like you."

"I think Zuko's a little too old for you," Katara said.

Zuko's cheek flushed. Toph sneered at Katara, trying to conjure up a comeback. They watched the waves in awkward silence.

"You both should get to bed. You'll need your rest," Zuko said.

Katara began to protest, before a yawn escaped her lips. She frowned. "I guess you're right. Come on, Toph." She slipped her arm between Toph's and together they walked away. Before rounding the corner to go below deck, Katara glanced at Zuko. He'd given up the one thing he wanted most to come with them: the chance to be recognized and loved by his father. She let go of Toph's arm.

"Where are you going?" the earthbender asked.

"Zuko!"

Hearing his name, Zuko turned around. Arms wrapped around his neck, making him stiffen, leaving his arms at his side. He looked around. Several crew members had stopped to observe the hug, pointing at them. He cleared his throat, quickly wrapped his arms around her before pulling away.

"Really. Thank you, Zuko"

* * *

 _Remember who you are, my son. I love you._ Those words settled deep in his heart, but he had long since forgotten them. He had almost forgotten all that her gentle heart had showed him. Ursa, his mother, had been a loving and patient woman. Her smile could brighten any dark and cloudy day. Her warm arms always welcomed him when he was troubled.

 _I love you. I have to go now._

Suddenly, she disappeared, sucked away by a bottomless darkness. He held out his hand, reaching for her. His hands lost their hold on her. _Mother! Mother, don't leave me!_

 _Good-bye, Zuko._

"No!" Zuko yelled, reaching out. He lunged from the bed, snatching at the image of his mother as she disappeared from his eyes. He struggled to control his breathing as his heart rattled inside his chest. Sweat dripped from his skin as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _Why did she leave me?_

A soft knock on the cabin door cast him out of his thoughts, reminding him where he was. This was the second day of traveling on the sea. The Fire Nation ship headed for his homeland. Anyone else would have been excited to return. Zuko felt only dread, hanging like a storm cloud around him, ready to douse him with cold rain.

The knocking began again. Zuko, too tired to bother dressing himself properly, only put on his pants. He felt the swaying of the ship as he swung his legs over the bed. He opened the door. "Katara?"

She stood in the hallway, holding a tray with soup and hot tea. Zuko raised his brow at her. _What does she want?_

"Good morning. You weren't at breakfast, so I guess I got a little worried."

"I'm fine."

Katara sighed and looked down the hall, tapping her foot on the floor. "Everyone else is done eating. We're all hanging out on the upper deck. I think you should come out. Get to know everyone now that you're not chasing us around and all." She smiled.

Zuko shrugged. "Tell that to your people. They don't trust me."

Katara's eyes widened, focusing on Zuko. "It's only natural, Zuko. You did sort of invade our lands."

"Yeah?"

"And destroy our villages."

His shoulders slumped. "I am sorry about that."

"And you did sort of protect me and Aang from Azula. Look, you put your life on the line for us. They just need time to...trust you."

Zuko sighed and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I guess. I need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah, well, here you go—" The ship pitched, catching a wave. Katara stumbled back, trying to catch her balance as the floor rocked beneath her. Another lurch caused the tray to fly from her hands.

Zuko gaped as he saw the hot mug flying towards Katara's face and instinctively knocked it away.

"Katara!" a deep voice shouted. Zuko looked down the hall, but ducked quickly as a sword swooshed past his head. Zuko raised his hands to his side, flames dancing in his palms.

"Dad, wait!" Katara protested. "It was an accident **—** "

"Did he harm you?" Chief Hakoda demanded, brandishing a dagger.

"If I wanted to hurt her I would have done it already," Zuko seethed.

Chief Hakoda stepped closer. "Why you **—** "

Katara stepped between them. "Dad! Zuko! Stop please."

The chief stared at his daughter, brow raised at her resistance. He looked at the firebender, who stood behind her. Zuko glared at him, but his gaze softened when it rested on Katara.

"Dad, it was an accident. The ship rocked a little and I lost my balance. I'm fine, really."

Zuko watched as Hakoda searched his daughter's face before glancing at him. "Then he wasn't going to hurt you." Chief Hakoda sighed and lowered the dagger. "My apologies. I was only concerned for Katara's safety."

Zuko's gaze narrowed. "Of course you were. I understand. I wouldn't hurt her." _Now, anyway._

Katara looked at Zuko with an irritated expression. She shook her head and poked her thumb at the firebender. "Dad, this is the new and improved Zuko."

Zuko sneered, but she ignored him. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Go get dressed. Come on, Dad." She pushed her dad down the hall, hearing Zuko's door close. _Not how I planned on starting my morning,_ Katara thought.

"What's the matter?" Hakoda asked.

Katara shook her head and frowned. "It's nothing, Dad." She stopped pushing her father as they neared the corridor that led to the upper deck. "What were you doing down here?"

"I wanted to talk to you **—** "

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine, okay? You should be more concerned about Zuko, since you tried to kill him." She resisted the urge to wince as the words came out of her mouth. They sounded so harsh. _Why can't Dad leave me alone? I don't need him to protect me. I'm just as good a bender as he is a warrior._

"I see. Well, I guess I had better be going." Chief Hakoda's face was blank as he bid Katara goodbye. She watched him walk down the stairs.

"You should be nicer to your father," Zuko said, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

Katara turned around, her eyes still resentful. "What? I am being nice!"

Zuko breathed out, crossing his arms. "Do you hate him or something?"

"No! I don't hate him. Why would you ask that?"

Zuko shrugged. "Whatever you have against him, it can't be worse than what my father has done to me. You should get over it."

Katara bit her lip, angry that Zuko would have the nerve to talk to her like that. He had no idea what she was dealing with. How could he tell her to get over it? "It's none of your business."

"It's my business. We're on the same team."

"You don't understand. You never had to worry about your home being attacked. Or your dad leaving you to fight!"

Katara's words pierced his heart. She had a point. He'd never had to worry about his home being razed to the ground. He'd grown up with servants and all the fine things in life. However, there was something Katara had that he lacked: a family who loved each other, a father who cared for her. _Those are the only things I ever wanted._ "You're right."

"What?"

"I said you're right. Except I never had a father who loved me. In fact, he gave me this scar. I don't have a sibling who cares about me like you do. She wants to kill me. My mother...is gone. My father despises me. The only person I did have is rotting in a prison cell awaiting execution. I'm over it." He stared at her. "Are you happy now?"

Katara gaped. What could she say to that?

Zuko brushed past her and began walking up the stairs. He stopped and turned to her. "You have a father who loves you. That's better than some."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just So We Understand Each Other**

Zuko closed the door to his cabin and walked down the corridor to the galley. Breakfast had ended several minutes ago, so most people would be on top deck or attending their duties. He sighed, thinking back to the night before. _Katara shouldn't be there either._ He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He hadn't meant to dismiss the problems she had with her father. _It doesn't change the fact she's lucky._ Why couldn't she see that?

"Morning, Zuko."

Zuko looked down the hall to see Sokka standing outside a cabin, his hand on the doorknob. Zuko nodded to him. "Sokka."

"Are you going to breakfast?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." _Alone._

"Cool. I've got some stuff I need to get out of my cabin. You can come in if you'd like."

Zuko shrugged, but followed Sokka into the room. Clothes laid in a mound on the floor, and the sheets law crumbled at the foot of the bed. Sokka's boomerang hung on a wall. Sokka opened a drawer and rummaged through it, mumbled to himself and moved on to the next one. He walked around the room, pushing aside clothes and stacks of paper. He scratched his head.

"Do you need help?" Zuko asked.

"Sure." Sokka frowned. "They've got to be here somewhere."

Zuko walked to the bed and lifted up the pillow. "Are you looking for these?" He held up several scrolls.

"Great! I'm working on an invasion plan..." Sokka faltered, avoiding Zuko's gaze.

The firebender sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a little late to be worried about that now." He handed Sokka the scrolls.

"You have a point." Sokka motioned for Zuko to follow him out of the room. "I'm working on an invasion plan that will help us on the Day of Black Sun. If we invade then, we should have a good chance of capturing the Fire Nation Capital, and Aang will have a chance to face the Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded. The firebenders would be rendered helpless during the eclipse. Strategically, it was the best time for an attack. He breathed in deep. _I never thought I'd be invading my own homeland._ He listened to Sokka explain the plan. They would go on the offense when they reached the Capitol, using newly forged tanks powered by earthbending. The tanks would be able to hold off heavy attacks while the foot soldiers could focus on infiltrating the castle. Zuko exhaled. The plan seemed flawless. The only thing standing between the rebels and the Fire Nation Capitol were the civilians. _What does Sokka plan to do about them?_ He felt like someone had dropped a weight on his chest. He steadied himself against the metal walls.

Sokka stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." _I didn't expect them to plan for something like this._ _I_ _thought this was about the Avatar defeating my father,_ _not attacking the Fire Nation_ _._

"Did you say something?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head and followed Sokka to the galley. Crates lined the walls, stacked on top of each other. Several benches sat in rows around the room. A water tribe flag hing on the wall where the Fire Nation tapestry would have been. Some water tribe warriors stood near it, speaking in muffled voices as they walked past.

Sokka stretched his arms and breathed in. Hmm...stewed sea prunes."

Zuko covered his nose. "It smells terrible."

"I've always thought the smell of firebending was the worst smell in the world," someone said behind him.

Zuko turned around. The warriors had walked away from the tapestry. One wearing fur-lined boots, his brown hair braided, wore a sheathed dagger at his side. He looked a little older than Zuko. A jagged scar ran across his nose.

"How can you let this ashmaker come with us?" the young man said, his voice low. "You know what he's done."

Sokka looked at Zuko, then back at the warrior. "Look, Itsu. I know...it's hard. Zuko's done a lot of terrible things. But he's helping us. He helped Katara and Aang get away when he could have captured them both. I don't know if there's anything else he could do to make me trust him more."

"He's the son of the Fire Lord!"

"Was," Zuko said. "I'm a traitor now." _I should have never come here._ He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sokka called.

"Top deck. I'm not hungry."

* * *

Clouds streaked the sky as the sun shone down on the ship. Zuko leaned back against the railing, watching Pipsqueak and the Duke play with Appa and Momo. _How can they be so carefree?_ Had Sokka told them about the invasion? He probably had. _They seem close enough to him. Could they have more allies within the Earth Kingdom?_ Zuko shook his head. The Earth Kingdom was under Azula's rule now. If there were any warriors left, they were either in prison or allied themselves with the Fire Nation. _Does Sokka really expect me to just go along with it?_ He stiffened as several crew members walked by, their voices lowered. They slowed their pace, meeting Zuko's eyes. He knew those expressions. Anger, fear, hatred, and disgust. _I can't really blame them, can I?_ One man stepped closer, his hand around the hilt of his dagger. Zuko straightened. _Is he trying to fight me?_ The warrior sneered, then spit at Zuko's feet and walked away. The crew followed him, averting their eyes as they passed. Zuko clenched his fists, staring at the ground. _I don't belong here._

"I didn't see you at breakfast."

Zuko turned to see Toph standing in the access door, her hands resting on her hips, tapping her foot. She frowned and tilted her head. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"What do you want?"

"You said yesterday you'd train with me." She sat on the crate next to him, her feet dangling above the deck. "Did you forget? What's gotten you ticked?" Toph rested her chin in her hands. "There's a new move I want to try out and you're the only decent opponent on deck."

Zuko turned away, crossing his arms. "I'm busy."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, busy sulking." She smacked her feet against the wooden crate. Zuko's brow rose as she kicked it again. He winced as Toph thumped in a random tempo.

 _Is she trying to annoy me?_ "Would you cut that out?" Zuko said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You said you were going to train with me today."

"I said I'm busy."

"You don't look busy to me."

Zuko sighed, slouching against the crate. What could he say to get her to leave him alone? _Maybe I'll just go back to the cabin._ He looked up, hearing footsteps.

"I heard bickering, so I came over." Katara stopped several feet away. She glanced from Zuko to Toph, her brow furrowed. "What's going on?"

Toph sneered. "Zuko promised to train with me today, but now he's too busy."

He stared at Toph, irritation mounting as he opened his mouth to retort, but stopped. He turned away, lips pressed together. He didn't want to say something he'd regret.

Katara glanced at him. "What's wrong, Zuko?" She stepped in front of him, trying to catch his gaze. "Sokka said you didn't eat breakfast. Are you okay?"

Zuko groaned, rubbing the side of his forehead. "Is this an interrogation now?" A hand rested on his shoulder, making him stiffen. He turned to Katara as she joined him on the crate.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

He inhaled. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Maybe we can help," Katara said.

"I don't think so." Zuko brushed off her hand and stood, walking to the access door. "You can't help me with this."

* * *

Zuko stared outside the window of his cabin. Evening had fallen, the last rays of dull sunlight becoming hidden behind the rocking of the waves outside the glass. The dull _slop slop slop_ of water against the hull echoed through the metal. His legs dangled over the side of the bed as his mind replayed the confrontation at breakfast and on the deck. His anger hadn't subsided; he'd just been ignoring it, pretending his frustration was merely misplaced. Unfounded. _Maybe I made the wrong choice. I don't belong here._ He hadn't meant to ignore Toph, but the way everyone had been looking at him... The suspicious gazes, lowered voices, hands subtly moving towards their weapons whenever he walked past. It was as if they were afraid of him. _Why shouldn't they be?_ The last time the water tribe had seen him, he'd been attacking them. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Of course, he didn't expect them to trust him immediately. Of course, he didn't expect to be comrades with everyone. But he wasn't ready for this. The disdain. The unspoken rage and hatred that surfaced in their expressions and body language. They weren't the only ones who were angry, though. _I have to invade my own homeland. Attack my own people and be branded a traitor until I die._

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed in. _It's too late to go back now_ _._

A knock came from the door, making Zuko sit up and open his eyes. "Go away."

"Zuko, you can't stay in here forever," Katara called. The doorknob rattled as she tried to open it. "Open up." The knocking continued. Zuko ignored her, covering his head with the pillow.

"I think I know why you're upset. Sokka told me about what happened in the galley. He's spoken to Itsu about it. He also told me about the invasion plan."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "What would you know?" He heard rustling outside the door, the whisper of cloth sliding against metal.

"You know, my home was invaded not too long ago." Katara wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes as her mother's frightened face came to her. I remember being scared, and angry."

Zuko hung his head, his chest tightening as he recalled that day. _I'm the one who made her feel that way._

"I can't say I understand what you're going through. But I can guess that maybe you feel angry and scared. Zuko, I'm sorry."

Zuko exhaled. "No **.** " He stood and walked to the door. He opened it. "Don't be."

Katara stood and backed away from the door, wiping her eyes. "Do you want to talk now?"

He stared at the floor. Maybe he did need to talk to someone. "Yeah. I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It Takes Time to Warm Up to You  
**

"Can I sit here?" Katara asked, holding her tray. She smiled faintly as Zuko moved further down the bench. "Thanks." She sat down, placing her tray on the table and began to eat. Several water tribe members across the room whispered quietly, their stares turned aside when Katara made eye contact.

Zuko sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just finished checking on Aang, so I'm a little late to breakfast. Everyone else is finished and you looked lonely over here."

"I'd rather eat alone."

"It's too late for that." Katara sipped her tea slowly. She began to eat, occasionally glancing at the firebender as he sat in silence. _'He's clamming up again. Even after talking to him last night, he still feels like he has to keep everything inside…_ Her thoughts wandered to another person who had the bad habit of keeping his feelings from his friends. _He and Aang have something in common._ The loss of her own mother had wrecked her, she couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose everything. She looked at Zuko. _Or what it feels like to have my own father banish me. Or...hurt me like that._ She resisted the urge to shudder. She finished her meal and turned to Zuko. He hadn't eaten much of anything, his food lay picked around on his plate.

"So...I'm going topside. Want to join me?" Katara asked, getting up from the table and picking up her tray.

"I'd rather not."

"I think you should. The fresh air might do you some good. I don't think brooding and keeping to yourself is going to make anyone trust you more."

Zuko turned away. Katara's people wouldn't trust him no matter what he did, so what did it matter?

"Just come up with me. Pipsqueak and the others are sparing. Maybe a little training will help?"

Zuko sighed and stood up from the table. He grabbed his tray and dirty dishes. "Fine."

* * *

Katara smiled as Toph ducked, dodging a swing from Zuko's swords only to be smacked on the hip with the blunt side of one. Toph yelled and rubbed her hip, calling out insults as he circled around her. He moved towards her center and she raised her hands.

"I thought you said you could beat me without bending." Zuko taunted.

"I can! Why don't you put those swords down and we'll settle this with our fists?" Toph yelled back.

 _I'm surprised they get along so well. He's treating her like a younger sibling._ Katara though, crossing her arms. _When she called him a name this morning he didn't even get angry._ She looked at the map Sokka had left on the bench for her. They were several days into their journey to the Fire Nation. Since they were traveling from Ba Sing Se, it would take them about a month. Katara sighed. _What am I going to do on a ship for a month?_ Her thoughts went to Aang. _What are we going to do without the Avatar?_ She tried to push the feelings of unease and frustration away as she thought about her friend's attitudes towards Aang's continued doing what they had done before. Sokka made jokes. Toph practiced metal bending. Appa and Momo ate. Why weren't they more worried about him? Even though the Spirit Water had saved his life, he still wouldn't wake up. She slumped against the crates, elbows resting on her knees. _Aang's condition hasn't change, but it hasn't worsened either. That's good, right?_ She looked up as yelling reached her eyes. Toph and Zuko's spar was getting intense. _Zuko's trying so hard to show everyone he's changed. He probably feels responsible for Aang since it was Azula who hurt him._ Her thoughts drifted to several nights ago.

" _You're not going to get any rest like this," Zuko said, sitting beside the sleeping airbender. "You should sleep." Sokka snored on the couch across the room, mumbling incoherently._ _Zuko regardeed him for a second, then turned back to Katara._

" _I know. I know. But Aang could wake up any minute now," Katara began, wringing her hands together. "It's just, Aang really needs me right now. I don't want to leave him."_

 _Zuko nodded. "I understand. You've done a lot for your friends. You're always putting them first no matter what. You remind me of my uncle-." Zuko stiffened. An old wound stung his heart that not even the most expensive herbs could heal._

 _Katara laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zuko. I know you're hurting too."_

"What are you day dreaming about. Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, as she and Zuko walked over. Katara smiled and held out two cups of water for them. Sweat dripped from their brows as they downed the water. The earthbender punched Zuko's arm and grinned.

"Sparky here is pretty tough. He doesn't joke around!"

"Uh, thanks. Neither do you."

"That was pretty cool guys," Katara said.

"Thanks," Toph said, setting her cup down. She pointed at Zuko. "This guy is pretty cool himself, but I'm tougher and better looking." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you blind?" Zuko said. Several seconds passed. Katara and Toph burst into laughter.

"You know what?" Toph smacked Zuko on his back and smiled. "You're not so bad Sparky! But you need to learn to take a joke."

"I can take jokes!"

Toph nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Katara stood, swinging her arms, stretching them out. _If Toph is going to get some exercise I might as well too._ "Why don't I train with you? I can try out some new waterbending moves."

Zuko raised a dark brow at her. "Are you sure?"

Katara glared at him. "It wouldn't be the first time I've fought you. So Toph is good enough to spar with you and I'm not?"

Zuko's expression darkened. "That's not what I meant."

Katara shook her head and walked to the middle of the deck. "Whatever, just get out here." She ignored the concerned stares of the crew as Zuko handed his swords to Toph and came to meet her. He stood across from her, his right arm above his head, his left positioned across from his stomach. His feet shoulder width apart. Katara studied his posture. She had never really gotten the chance to observe firebendering up close. _I was always fighting or running away._ A sudden wave of heat washed over her and she leapt to the side, watching a spiral of fire sweep past her.

She turned to Zuko. "Zuko! I wasn't ready!"

"Your enemy never waits for you to get ready." Zuko thrust his hands forward, directing fire daggers at her. Kicking high several times spirals of red and yellow seared through the air.

Katara threw up her hands, protecting herself with a wall of water, then pushed her hands forward. The water wall crashed past Zuko as he kicked through it, steam rising from his body. With a flick of her wrist the water turned to jagged spears. She grinned. She threw them at the firebender who dodged them easily, spinning and flipping through the air, landing on his feet gracefully. She ran closer, drawing water behind her into water wips and began snapping them at his feet. Fire bursts shot from his hands, destroying the whips. Katara countered with water shots. Zuko lunged low just in time to avoid one hitting his face. At Katara's surprise, he didn't try to dodge again, instead he ran towards her in full sprint. She yelped and snapped a water whip at his legs. Zuko jumped over it and propelled himself in the air with a fire blast from his hands. Katara's eyes widened as she watched him flip over her with ease. Then, she felt her arms being snatched behind her. A blade of fire was held close to her throat.

 _Zuko leaned close, whispering in her ear._ _"_ _If I'd been a Fire Nation Admiral you'd be dead."_

Katara shivered as his warm breath fell on her neck. She could still feel the heat rising off his body from his firebending. She struggled against his hold, huffing in discomfort.

"He's finally got you beat, Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted, laughing at her loss. Katara stopped struggling. She grinned. She stomped on Zuko's foot, causing him to stumble. The flames from his hands disappeared. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it making him hiss in pain, releasing his grip on her. She ducked as he tried to grab her and elbowed him hard in what she thought was his stomach.

"Gods!" Zuko bellowed, immediately falling to his knees. Katara wiggled free and stepped back, a smug smile on her face.

"Ha! Take that you arrogant-ugh...Zuko, are you okay?"

"Gods!" Zuko bellowed, immediately falling to his knees. Katara wriggled free and stepped back, a smug grin on her face.

"Take that you arrogant-ugh…Zuko are you ok?"

The firebender had assumed a fetal position. Tears welled up in his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry! Did I hit you too hard?" Katara knelt beside him, her hands glowing with healing water.

"Just get away from me!" Zuko continued to groan. His face turned ashen.

"Where does it hurt? Let me help you!"

"What did you do to him?" Toph asked, running to them.

Katara frowned, wrapping her arms around her as she turned to Toph. "I didn't think a punch in the stomach would be so bad."

"Uh, you didn't punch him in his stomach. You punched him in his baby makers."

Katara turned red. "I'm so sorry Zuko! I thought-"

"Just forget it." Zuko hissed.

"Let me help you-"

"You've helped enough! Go away!" His stomach churned as he rocked back and forth, trying to think of anything but the aching pain in his groin. He glared at Katara, his voice low. "That was dirty."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Get it together, Spary. I'm sure you'll still have kids someday." Toph said. Katara tried to smile but winced. Zuko managed to sit up, his face twisted in discomfort. Katara sat next to him, trying to think of something to say that would help him understand how sorry she felt.

He seemed to sense her guilt, because he held up his hand as she fumbled to speak. "You don't have to apologize again. I'm fine."

Katara exhaled. "I'll be more careful next time."

Zuko nodded. "As long as you don't make it a habit we can still be friends."

"If she made it a habit we might have to tell Aang!" Toph joked, hiding a snicker behind her hands.

"Toph! Katara growled.

* * *

Katara sat between Sokka and Zuko in the dinning hall next to the window. The day had passed quickly, with the sun barely lingering over the sea, casting rays of red and yellow light across the sky. The scent of noddles filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm starving. I could eat anything now...even Momo!" Sokka stared at the lemar with wide eyes. The little animal chirped and ran up Zuko's shoulder. He smiled and scratched Momo behind the ears.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. He could be so immature at times. She glanced at the time dial near the serving line. After dinner, she and the gang were going to the lounge to hang out and talk about their next move. With Aang still sleeping and no sign of him waking soon all they could do was wait...and plan. _Wait for what? What if Aang never wakes up?_ She sighed and rested her head in her hands. _Zuko and I watched him for over an hour and he didn't move at all._ Katara looked at the firebender. Listening to Toph retell members of the crew about the spar that morning had caused his face to redden, a twinge of irritation forming his brow. _Zuko's been checking up on him a lot. He's been stopping by his room after meals. He's really...changed._

"If you were a guy, you'd react the same way," Zuko sneered. Toph laughed. Katara giggled.

"Sokka nodded, "Yeah, Zuko, I don't blame you. I'd scream like a girl too. Our, ahem, very special parts are nothing to joke about." Zuko groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

 _ _I can't believe Zuko, the guy who chased us around would be the brunt of so many jokes.__ _Katara shook her head._ _ _And now that he's not attacking us...he's actually kind of fun to be with.__ _Wow. Zuko fun to hang out with? The prince was always trying to capture Aang and attack them whenever he had the opportunity. She had never seen anything but hate and anger from him. She'd have to get used to this new Zuko._

 _"Hey, the food is coming," Sokka said. He sniffed the air and leaned back on the bench. A bowl of hot noodles were placed in front of him. Sokka grabbed the chop sticks and stuffed the food in his mouth. "Yow!" Katara shook her head as Sokka sloppily slurped the noodles.  
_

 _"This is pretty good," Toph said. The group nodded. They ate in silence and listened to the echoing conversations around them. Suddenly, they heard scuffling and voices coming from the corridor. The gang looked at the entrance to see a crewman looking around the room. The man's eyes widened and he pointed at Zuko._

 _"Ah, Prince Zuko?"_

 _The firebender's gaze sharpened. "Yes?"_

"We are picking up some type of encoded message from other ships in the communications room. We need your help."

* * *

The buttons in the communications room glowed, giving off flicking light. Zuko sat in the chair next to the speaker and controls. A bulky grey metal box sat on the desk. It had several wires sticking out from it and a red button that flickered on top. A black dial sat in front of the device.

"What is this?" Sokka asked, running his hand over the box. He touched the wires before moving to the knob.

"Don't touch that!" Zuko said, slapping his hand away. "It's a new invention...I've seen it in the newer Fire Nation ships. The light there," Zuko pointed to the beeping light on top. "Flashes a specific number of times and pauses. It's a code." Beeping noises came from the box and the light began to flash. Zuko turned the dial and motioned to a crewman near him. "I need paper."

The man nodded and opened a drawer across from the desk, handing Zuko paper and ink. Zuko wrote quickly, turning the dial after every other beeping session. _I know this code._ He turned to the crewman. "This is standard military coding. It should be easy to figure out." Zuko pushed his chair back and felt under the communications desk until he felt a drawer underneath. He opened it and pulled out a small book and began flipping through it.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the corridor. Zuko turned to see Katara, Sokka and Toph in the doorway. He turned back to the book and paper. "We're receiving an encrypted message. There…" Zuko stopped writing. "It's done."

"What's done?" Sokka asked. He leaned over Zuko's shoulder. The paper was covered in dots and dashes and symbols he'd never seen before. "What does it say?"

Zuko held the paper. His expression darkened as he read. "I'm officially a traitor to the Fire Nation and I'm to be killed on sight." Katara laid her hand on his shoulder. Zuko inhaled, looking at the rest of the message. "It's about the Avatar too. It's saying that...Aang is dead."

* * *

"This isn't good! This is so not good!" Sokka said. He walked around the room shaking his head. Hakoda placed his hand on Sokka's shoulders, encouraging him to st with the rest of the team. Sokka pulled out a chair and sat next to Toph at the meeting table. He glanced around the room. Zuko's face was blank, though he strummed his fingers on the table. Katara sat next to their father, with Bato on her other side.

"If the Fire Nation thinks the Avatar is dead, they'll try to finish taking over the other nations," Toph began. "Aang was their only challenge!"

Chief Hakoda nodded. "They could be strengthening their armies as we speak. With Avatar Aang gone there is no one to stop them for good."

Zuko rested his elbows on the table. "I don't think so. If the Fire Nation thinks the Avatar is dead, it could actually be good for us in the long run."

"How?" Bato asked.

"Sokka's invasion is planned on the Day of Black Sun." Zuko closed his eyes, trying to dispel the feelings of unease. _It's not exactly a day I look forward to._ "The Fire Nation will be helpless because of the ecplise. It's even better because they won't be expecting the Avatar to be. We have the advantage over them right now."

"You want us to lie to the world?" Sokka asked, standing. "Aang is the only hope for defeating the Fire Nation and you want to let people believe they've won?"

Zuko stared at him. "The Avatar still unconscious. If the Fire Naiton believes him to be dead, they'll let their guard down and that will be the time to strike." He glanced around the table. "Or we could invite the Fire Nation fleets to play hide and seek with us."

Katara frowned at Zuko's snide remark but what he said made sense. Especially since Aang was in no position to fight anyone at the moment.

Toph shook her head. "I don't know Zuko...people will stop fighting if they believe Aang is dead. He was their last hope against the Fire Nation."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Zuko asked. The group mumbled among themselves.

Sokka crossed his arms. "I guess Zuko is right. If the Fire Nation thinks Aang is dead, we have a better chance of the plan working."

The door opened behind them. A water tribe warrior stood in the doorway, panting heavily. "The Avatar has awakened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We're All in This Together**

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka began. He leaned against the railing of the ship, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes. The sun beat down on his face, occasionally hidden by soft clouds. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my dad and the other water tribe warriors. King Kuei got away with Bosco. The bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships, but with Zuko's help we were able to capture one without much effort. Since then, we've been traveling west. We've come across some Fire Nation ships but none have bothered us."

Zuko stood next to Katara, listening to Sokka give a dazed Aang updates on what he had missed. He watched Katara lay her hand on Aang's shoulder, her gaze gentle.

"We were so worried about you, Aang. I'm so glad you're okay," Katara said.

Aang looked around the group in a daze, then stared at his bowl of noodles, frowning. "So, what now?"

"Sokka's been working on an invasion plan," Zuko began. "A massive attack won't be possible with the small forces you have."

Chief Hakoda nodded, his eyes narrowed. "However, Prince Zuko has assured us the solar eclipse will leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

Sokka nodded, grinning as he smacked the map against his palm. "So, we're planning a smaller invasion. It's just a ragtag team of friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We even ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke." The former Freedom Fighters stood next to Appa, petting him. They waved. "The solar eclipse is going to help out a lot."

"That's not our best advantage though." Zuko said, looking to Aang. "The world thinks you're dead."

Aang's eyes widened, his mouth gaped. "What? That's terrible!"

Zuko stepped closer to Aang. He figured the Avatar would react like this. "The Fire Nation won't be hunting you anymore, but they'll still be after me. It's best they won't be expecting you on the day of Black Sun."

A foghorn in the distance blared into their ears.

"It's a Fire Nation ship," Katara said, turning to Zuko.

Aang grabbed his staff. "I can take care of-ah..." He stumbled forward as Katara caught him.

"Aang, wait! They don't know we're not Fire Nation. If you go, our cover will be blown and any advantage we have over the Fire Nation will be gone." Katara said.

The airbender frowned. He looked at Sokka, who stared at him with firm eyes.

Zuko motioned to the access door that lead into the ship, turning to Aang. "You need to hide."

The airbender grunted, beginning to walk towards the door with Katara's help.

Chief Bato turned to Zuko, holding a Fire Nation navy uniform. "We best change into something more suitable. Quick." Zuko grabbed the uniform and wore it over his own clothing, then donned the helmet. Several other water tribe warriors had also changed into Fire Nation clothing. Zuko glanced around the deck. Could there be anything out of place that could give them away? He noticed Appa's large frame being cloaked by a heavy tarp. _That's all we need to hide, right?_ He hoped so.

"Do you think we'll fool them, Prince Zuko?" the chief asked, wearing his own helmet.

"I don't know. The best we can do is act natural, and hope their captain is a fool himself."

Bato snickered behind him.

The foghorn sounded again as the Fire Nation vessel came to a stop beside them. The metal walkway lowered with loud creaks, grating on the crews' ears. Two soldiers and a man Zuko guessed to be a admiral walked across and stopped on their deck.

"Commander, why are you off course? You ship is supposed to be heading for Ba Sing Se."

"We're from the Eastern fleet and were detained along the main route. We have war prisoners to take to the Fire Nation," Chief Hakoda explained.

"I see. Admiral Chan is in charge of the Eastern fleet. Did he send you along this route?" The admiral asked, his brow raised.

"Yes...he said it was the faster course."

The admiral shook his head. "Next time send a messenger hawk so we can avoid this time-consuming mix-ups."

"Yes, sir," Zuko bowed as they turned around and crossed the ramp. He turned to the water tribe warriors and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Did we fool them?" Bato asked.

Zuko's eyes narrowed and glanced across the ramp. The men were halfway across. "I can't be sure."

"They know!" Toph yelled. The ship shook as Zuko heard the sound of ripping metal. He looked behind him to see the admiral and soldiers plummet into the ocean as the ramp collapsed beneath them. Katara ran to the side of the ship and waved her arms back and forth, created a huge wave. A wall of water pushed them away, giving them enough leeway to get a head start. The ship lurched again, throwing Zuko on the railing. He grabbed onto it, steadying himself. He stared at several men near the access door.

"What are you doing? Get the catapults out here! You two, secure the cargo in the lower deck of the ship!" Zuko barked. The crew stood shocked at Zuko's demands, but moved quickly.

"Katara can you keep them off us?" he asked.

"Only for a while. They're fast!"

"You won't have to for long."

The ship rocked again, throwing crew members to the deck as the sound of something shredding, then groaning rang through their ears. The ship was no longer moving. Katara pushed and pulled her hands, the waves sloshing against the ship. "What happened?"

"Something hit the ship!" A man called out.

Katara looked over the ride of the railing and saw water gurgling towards the side. "Zuko, there's a leak!"

Zuko ran to her side to survey the damage. The enemy ship had shot a large metal harpoon into the side of the hull, ripping through the metal. "They've got a ballista. Gods. Katara can you seal the leak?"

The waterbender nodded. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded above them and they were showered in dust and earth. The crumbled rock from the catapult had barely collided with a firebomb in time to keep it from hitting the deck. Several crew members cried out in pain. One man bled from his head, his eyes glossed over as he struggled to stand up.

Zuko cursed under his breath. "Forget about the hole. Go help them!"

Katara turned around as men's yells came to her ears. A fire had started on deck, spreading to multiple crates. She waved her arms above her and in a rush of water doused the fire. She grabbed Zuko by his sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"Below the bay. The hole needs to be plugged somehow."

Katara shielded her eyes as another flaming rock flew through the sky, only to be destroyed by Toph's boulder meeting it midair. Debris scattered around them.

"I'm going with you," Katara said.

"You're needed up here."

"Zuko, I can hold the water back. Otherwise you'll be wasting your time and the bay will flood!"

Zuko looked around the deck. The wounded warriors had already been moved to safety by their comrades. The water tribe men continued to load the catapults at Toph's command as she helped guide the boulders threw the air.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

Katara followed Zuko through the lower deck corridors until they reached the end of the hallway. Zuko could hear the water sloshing beyond the door. _That doesn't sound promising. If this isn't an easy fix, we're in trouble._

"Stand back," Zuko said, turning the hatch on the door. It creaked at the movement but gave away. "Are you ready? There's a good chance it's completely flooded."

Katara nodded, her eyes widening. The hatch popped and Zuko braced himself against the door. Water spilled forth, almost knocking them off their feet. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her closer to him so she could cling to the wall.

"Now might be a good time for some waterbending," he said as the water continued to push them farther away. Katara thrust her hands into the water, holding it back from the hallway. It grew like a mound as more water gushed forth. Zuko ran past it and into the cargo hold where several men clung to each other, wet and shaking with fear.

"Get out of here. Katara's holding back the water!"

"Yes sir!" The men yelled and ran out. Zuko continued to wade as the sound of roaring water became louder. He turned a corner, following the sound. Zuko gaped at the damage. The harpoon had shot through the metal wall of the ship, creating a jagged scar that ran from the top of the wall to the bottom. The water continued to spill through. He ran ideas through his head. Maybe if he heat the metal he could seal it. _That water is going to make it hard to stay hot. Katara's blocking the only exit out of here._ Zuko grimaced. He needed help, but Katara was holding back the water.

"Zuko!" a boyish voice called. The firebender turned to see Aang rushing towards, his face fraught with concern. His expression betrayed his shock at the damage the ship had taken by the harpoon. "Katara said you didn't come out yet and she was worried."

Toph stepped out from behind him. "I'm here too, Sparky!"

Zuko sighed in relief. He motioned to the harpoon. "The metal needs to be heated up in order to plug the hole without damaging the ship too much. Aang, can you keep the water back?"

Aang nodded. He held out his palms, pushing his hands forwards and the water stopped leaking.

Zuko turned to Toph. "Can you move the harpoon?"

"I'm on it." Toph placed her hand on the wall and waited for Zuko's cue.

Aang watched in awe as Zuko's hands heated causing steam to rise from them. Sweat trickled down the airbender's brow as the temperature rose. Toph's mouth watered from the humidity. Zuko released flames from his hands on the damaged wall. Aang and Toph turned away as the fire erupted from his hands. The metal began to contort under the heat. The bottom of the curved as Toph thrust her fingers into the wall, bending it against the molten top. The hole and metal from the harpoon fused together, creating a strong seal. Aang blew cool air against it.

Sweat fell from Zuko's body as he stumbled against the wall. He felt as if he had been drained of life. His vision clouded.

Aang and Toph rushed to his side, each placing Zuko's arm over the shoulders.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"His heart beat is off," Toph said, frowning. "We should get him topside."

"I'm fine," Zuko mumbled between shallow breaths. He tried to stand. He was breathing too shallow to get enough air. His chest felt tight and constricted. His face turned grey. Zuko collapsed, making them all fall into the cold water.

"Sparky!"

"Zuko? What's wrong? Zuko!" Aang yelled. He looked towards the doors. "Toph, get Katara."

Toph nodded and headed for the corridor. Aang watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He cradled Zuko's head above the water. His throat tightened as Zuko's breathing became faint.

"Aang what's going on?" Katara stood in the doorway with Toph, her eyes filled with worry. She dropped to her knees beside the unconscious firebender.

"He was heating up the metal to bind the hole and he fell. I don't know why."

"Help me lift him up," Katara said. She grabbed Zuko's feet as Toph and Aang held his upper body. They managed to get through the door when they saw several crew members clearing out the corridor.

"Help!" Aang called.

"What happened to him?" One of them called, running towards them. The lifted Zuko into his arms. The other men crowded around, asking what they could do to help.

"He's not breathing right," Katara said. "We should get him to his room. I can help him better there."

* * *

The gang surrounded the bed where Zuko slept, murmuring amongst themselves to avoid waking him, lest he singe them all. The candlelight flickered, casting eerie shadows on the metal walls. The red and black Fire Nation emblem hung over the bed almost as if it were haunting the firebender. Toph sat on the floor near the head of the bed. Her toes wiggled and she kept tapping the floor.

 _I've never seen Toph so nervous._ Katara thought. _She's really worried about Zuko._ Toph rocked back and forth, her lips pressed into a thin line. Katara smiled. If there were two people she'd less expect to get along well it would have been Zuko and Toph. Yet, arguably Toph got along with Zuko better than anyone else. Katara would often find them talking to each other on deck, or even eating a meal together in the back of the mess hall. _Maybe it's because they both grew up in similar homes...royalty and nobility and all that. Maybe they can understand each other better than any of us could._ Since he had joined the gang, Toph had hung around him a lot. Zuko never seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. They even trained together in the mornings. _Toph has never had someone other than herself push her._

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

Katara touched Zuko's forehead. His fever had risen but his breathing evened out. _The stress must be getting to is probably still upset over the invasion...and other things._ "He left his uncle to protect Aang and me. Iroh was like a father to him. He lost him. His sister went back home a hero—Zuko's a traitor."

"They say the harm caused by sibling rivalry is relative," Sokka said. "No pun intended."

"My fist is going to harm your face," Toph said, cracking her knuckles. Sokka's mouth snapped shut.

"Guys, quiet down," Aang whispered, holding a finger to his lips. Katara nodded and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. The boy blushed and looked at Zuko.

"Even Princey has his limits, huh?" Toph said, resting her head between her hands. They all nodded in agreement and continued to watch Zuko as he slept.

* * *

 _"Mom, why are you crying? What happened?" the boy asked, holding his mother's hand. He rubbed his face against her robe. They sat in the royal garden, the green grass beneath them as the turtle-ducks swam around the pond._

 _His mother smiled. "Oh, nothing dear. I'm just tired. That's all, Zuko."_

 _He frowned at looked at the grass. "Is it father? Did—did he yell at you?"_

 _The woman gasped, covering her pink painted lips with her hands. Her amber eyes widened in disbelief and shock._

 _"Who told you such things? Who?" she demanded._

 _Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he looked away from his mother. He bit his lip and wiped them off his cheek. "The servants. I hear them talking about it sometimes."_

 _The woman scooped the boy into her arms and set him on her lap. "My son, don't worry about those rumors. Servants always gossip. I'm just tired and have been working too hard." She hugged him and set him on the grass. Her eyes shone with love as she cupped his cheek._

 _"I must go now, Zuko. Remember that I love you."_

 _"Mother? Where are you going?"_

 _"I have to leave, my dear. I'm so sorry."_

"Mother—please, don't leave me…" a voice moaned. Katara woke up, almost springing to her feet before she remembered they were safe on the ship. She listened for several seconds and glanced around the room. Someone moaned again. _Is that Zuko?_ She heard more mumbling. Yes, that was Zuko's voice. She stood and bumped into her sleeping brother. She shook her head as she tried to walk over to the firebender without stepping on her friends. She had assured them Zuko would be okay, but they'd insisted in sleeping with him that night to be there for him in case anything happened. Their group had grown so close. Even having Zuko with them began to feel natural.

Katara stepped over Aang, and made her way to the side of Zuko's bed, slapping her hand over her mouth at what she saw. Toph had snuggled up to Zuko, her head resting in the crook of his arm. How would Zuko react to Toph's display of affection when he woke up? _He'd probably blush. He's not used to such closeness._ The thought saddened her. She turned to go back to her cot, then stopped. She looked at Zuko. He called out for his mother in a whisper. Sorrow tugged at Katara's heart. She knew the nightmare of losing a mother. Before she had time to reconsider her actions, she leaned over Toph and kissed Zuko's cheek.

* * *

Later that night Katara slipped past her sleeping friends and walked onto the deck of the ship. She couldn't sleep because her heart ached so. It wasn't even about Aang or Zuko, and those two were the ones who made her worry so much. No, this was something more painful that she had tried ignoring. _Do you hate your father or something?_ Zuko had asked. _I wish I had father who loved me._ He'd told her. Katara saw her father speaking with Bato and another man and walked over to him. Hakoda turned at the sound of footsteps and met her gaze.

"Dad, can we talk?" she asked. Chief Hakoda nodded. Bato wished them good night before leaving. Katara watched as Bato left the deck, and then turned to her dad. She avoided looking him in the eye. She avoided standing too close to him. _I just need to understand...I just need to know...why he left us._ Katara tried not to lose her temper as she rubbed her hands together and breathed deeply. She glanced at her father. His gaze was expectant. Her calm facade shattered. She spoke slowly at first. The feelings of resentment and fury over being left behind spewed out in a torrent of emotion. How could he leave them alone? How could he thrust the responsibility of caring for their people when they were only children? Why did he leave them when they needed him the most? Even though she had Gran-Gran and Sokka and her friends, she'd needed her father. _After mother died there was a huge hole in our family and he left us to fill it by ourselves!_ She accused him of not caring about them enough to stay. She told him he'd been selfish.

Katara yelled at her dad, until all she could do was find comfort in his embrace. She wept and asked him to forgive her and he asked her to forgive him. The tightness in her heart left. All she wanted was to be able to look at her father without bitterness and anger. Now she could.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading chapter 5 of, "The Weight of Hope." I hope you enjoyed it! I've had people message me as to why it took so long for me to update. Well, life happened. I had a sweet baby boy, lots of health issues with the pregnancy that took me out of the writing loop for a while. But I'm back! :) I always appreciate constructive criticism. Grammar errors, a character was OC, anything. Thank you all for reading! Look out for chapter 6 next week.**

 **Painterofemotions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Road Most Travel is Sometimes Lonely**

Zuko woke up early the next morning. His eyes widened as he saw his friends sprawled across his bedroom floor. He jolted and almost fell off the bed when he noticed Toph nestled next to him. Aang and Katara lay on the floor covered by a blanket. Drool dripped down Sokka's mouth onto Aang's hand. The firebender shuddered. _That's disgusting._ He frowned as a past conversation with his sister came to mind. _You'll be cursed to a life of despair and loneliness if you don't please father. Stop being so sensitive all the time!_ He could still see Azula's irritated face in his mind and hear the clicking of her tongue as she berated him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then exhaled. He moved to the side of the cot, carefully placing Toph's arms on top of her. _Could this be the first time Azula is wrong about anything?_ He felt like laughing, then crying. Azula was never wrong.

Zuko lifted himself from the cot, careful not to wake a snoring Toph. He stepped around the sleeping boys to get to an old rusted trunk across the room. The light was dim, but Zuko's internal clock told him it was time to train. He took off his shirt and donned a sleeveless tunic. He didn't bother putting on shoes. He preferred to train barefoot.

"Zuko? A timid voice said. The firebender turned to see Aang up and rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. Your wounds aren't healed yet." Zuko grabbed his dao swords off the mantle and headed for the door.

Aang watched him, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. He tilted his head to the side. "Where are you going so early?"

"I'm going to train."

"Can I come with you?"

Zuko thought for a moment. He'd wanted to train alone and reflect on things that troubled him. He looked at Aang's pleading eyes. Zuko sighed and nodded. Aang jumped up and got dressed. Together they left the room, closed the door and headed for the deck. They walked in awkward silence, neither having much to say. When they reached the top deck, the sun's soft morning rays barely shown over the horizon. Aang sat on a bench and Zuko walked to the middle of the deck. The firebender closed his eyes, and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I didn't know firebender's mediated," Aang said.

Zuko opened his unscarred eye and raised a dark brow at the younger boy. "It's not limited to one ethnicity," he said, his voice even. He closed his eye and concentrated again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Zuko exhaled, beginning to regret bringing Aang along. He nodded.

"Have you, um—well, you know?" Aang fidgeted with his hands and glanced around like a cornered cat-squirrel.

Zuko didn't bother looking at him. He could tell the boy was blushing just from his tone. "No, I don't know. Spit it out."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Zuko sucked in air. He coughed, wondering why in the world Aang would ask him such a thing. _I guess this is the end of meditating for today._ Zuko turned to face Aang and sighed. He didn't feel comfortable divulging such personal information. In fact, he tried to avoid talking about his personal life. Aang stared at him with expectant eyes, awaiting his answer. Zuko ran his hands through his hair. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Zuko hoped Aang was satisfied with his answer. He didn't want to get into some sappy love chat fit for gossiping village women. His hopes dissolved as the Avatar asked him another question.

"Did you love the girl you kissed?"

Zuko thought back to the events Ba Sing Se. His Uncle had set him up on a date with a local girl. _Jin._ He couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed himself. When he had kissed Jin...He turned away from Aang, feeling his cheeks flush. Jin was cute and her smile had made his heart flutter. Then, his heart ached with guilt that he had treated her unfairly. Instead of spilling his thoughts and romantic woes to Aang, Zuko decided it was time to ask questions of his own before Aang could speak again. "Why are you asking? Is there a girl you like?"

Aang blushed, but nodded. Zuko stared at him. Aang fiddled with the cloth of his jacket. "Don't tell anyone. Not even her...It's—Katara."

Zuko's lips thinned. Aang liked Katara? _She treats him like a little brother._ "Aren't you too young for her?"

Aang frowned. "We're only two years apart!"

Zuko shrugged. _In age. She's years ahead of you in maturity._ Katara was mature than many girls her age. Her sensible way of speaking and carrying herself showed that she had experience and wisdom beyond her years. _I guess she's had to carry herself differently. How many kids are put in charge of their people at such a young age?_ "You're too old then. Aren't you 100?"

Aang frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not really! Do I look 100?"

Zuko shook his head. "So? Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect her...I won't be able to protect anyone! I failed, Zuko. I didn't defeat the Fire Lord. Ba Sing Se fell. I couldn't save Jet. It's all because of me. Why would Katara ever care about me the way I care about her?"

Zuko's gaze softened as he stared at the boy. Being responsible for the well being of the world was a huge burden to bear, especially for someone so young. "Don't pity yourself. It's the worst thing you can do. It makes your doubt your strengths and hurt the people who love you."

"I'm not pitying myself!" Aang stood. "Don't you see I failed everyone? I failed the world and now everyone is paying for my mistakes. I lost. The Earth Kingdom has fallen for good. I thought my friends and I could take the Fire Lord together. But what if I have to do it alone—"

"So what if you're alone?" Zuko demanded. He grabbed Aang by his collar and stared into his eyes. The smaller boy's eyes widened, shaken by Zuko's outburst. "I was alone for three years. My uncle was the only one who cared whether I lived or died. I lost my mother and my honor. I didn't have any friends. You did, and you still do." Zuko seethed, glaring at Aang. "You'll have to fight alone sometimes. You may not like it, but that's your burden to carry." He released Aang and the boy tumbled backwards. "You lost your honor and need to redeem yourself, right?" Zuko asked.

Aangs stared at the floor. "Yeah."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common."

Aang's grey eyes grew big and the frown turned into a smile. Zuko offered his hand. Aang grasped it.

"It's a forsaken path, Avatar. But we still have to travel it."

The change in the Avatar's attitude the rest of the day caused Zuko to marvel. He'd never seen someone switch attitudes so quickly except for Azula. The thought wasn't exactly comforting. Even though Aang's mood had improved for the better, Zuko felt he wasn't the same. His expressions were darker, and his eyes would glaze over as if in a daze. _This is a lot for him to deal with. He's having trouble dealing with it all now that the time to fight is getting closer and he just suffered a defeat._

* * *

The next morning the gang packed their things, preparing for the rest of their trip. The ship had just docked off the coast of Roku's Island. Zuko had suggested they stay on the east coast because of the many caves they could hide in.

Zuko grabbed a bag and threw it onto Appa's saddle. He and Sokka had been arranging the luggage for several minutes, making sure they had everything they needed for the rest of the trip. Zuko found that Sokka was surprisingly pleasant to talk to when he wasn't making bad jokes and fantasizing about food.

"I think that's all, Zuko. Now we need to wait for everyone," Sokka said, slumping against the bison. Appa grunted and licked him, much to the water tribe warrior's disgust.

"Looks great guys. Thanks." Katara's voice came from the access door. Momo sat on her shoulder, a leechi nut in his palms. Katara stepped on the deck and shielded her eyes. The sun beat down to the humid weather. She tugged at her collar. Toph and Aang made it up top, chatting together. Chief Hakoda and Bato walked over. The crew followed them. Zuko watched as Katara smiled at her father. The smile was warm and loving. _I guess she got over it._ She hugged her dad and then Bato.

"Be safe on your journey," the Chief said, looking at the gang. He stepped up to Zuko and took his hand. "Prince Zuko. Your people and I have been at odds for decades. But today, you have restored hope that the Fire Nation can change. We hope that someday you are restored to your throne." He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Protect my daughter. I would hate to see her harmed." Zuko stiffened at the Chief's words. The warriors and crew stood on the deck wishing them well. Zuko caught the gaze of the young man who had confronted him in the mess hall weeks before. Itsu met his gaze, then quickly averted his eyes.

"Hey! Are you ready Sparky?" Toph yelled. Zuko looked up and saw that everyone was situated on Appa and ready to depart. He nodded to Chief Hakoda.

The Chief patted him on his back. "Good."

Katara held out her hand and helped pull Zuko onto Appa's saddle. He sat between her and Toph. They waved as Aang encouraged Appa to take off.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Katara whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. She held a sleeping Momo in her arms as she scooted closer to him.

"What is it?"

Katara smiled, averting her gaze to the darkened sky. "Thanks for talking to me about my dad."

"You made up?"

Katara nodded. "I—I can't believe I acted so terrible. I never thought about how my dad felt about leaving Sokka and me behind." Katara wiped a tear from her eye. "Now I know he was hurting just as much as I was."

Zuko smiled faintly, relieved that Katara had found peace with her father. His smile faded as he thought of his relationship with his. He could never attain what Katara had. _Not in a million lifetimes._ If only he could achieve the same peace she had.

"I'm sorry. This must be hard for you," Katara said.

Zuko shrugged. He didn't come from the most honorable of families. His father was a raging psychopath, obsessed with world domination. His sister was...crazy. If he could handle that, Zuko was sure he could deal with a makeshift therapy session. "I've had worse."

Katara sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You're warm."

Zuko raised a brow. "I'm a firebender." Katara's hair brushed against his cheek. It smelled like valley grass and wild berries.

Zuko felt eyes on him and looked up. Sokka gave him a hard stare and frowned. He mouthed something to him. Zuko peered at his lips and shook his head. What was he saying to him and why was he glaring at him?

Sokka rolled his eyes and leaned closer. "You're not trying to make moves on my sister are you?"

Zuko scoffed and looked away. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah? Well, you're face is kind of ridiculous too."

"Leave Sparky alone," Toph warned, making a fist. Sokka shrugged and leaned against the side of the saddle. He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Zuko.

"I'm watching you," Sokka whispered.

Zuko rolled his eyes but scooted away from her a little. He realized she had fallen asleep as she grunted at his movement. Her long brown hair cascaded down his shoulder. He resisted the urge to twist a strand around his finger, like he once played with his mother's hair as a child. _I guess it would creep her out if I started touching her hair._ He settled for simply sitting next to her. They remained like that until Aang looked back at them and suggested they should set up camp. The moon appeared from behind a cloud, illumination the sea. Below them, an island appeared through the chalky clouds.

"Aang." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I know," Aang said. The monk wriggled the reigns, signaling to his bison it was time for rest. Appa landed among the thrush of the forest, causing small trees to crack underneath him. Finally, he reached the ground and collapsed with a loud huff. Aang patted the bison and whispered words of praise to him.

"Huh? Where are we?" A dazed Toph asked. Zuko shushed her as Katara mumbled in her sleep.

"We're stopping for the night. Don't bother getting down; we'll sleep in the saddle," Zuko said. He watched as Aang turned around to sleep with the rest of them. Then, he stopped. Aang's eyes narrowed and he frowned. He stared at Zuko as if expecting something.

 _What's he giving me that look for?_ Zuko thought.

"Don't you think Katara would be more comfortable lying down?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. She seemed fine on his shoulder. Why would he move her and risk waking her up? "I think she'll be fine here. She's sleeping already."

Aang gulped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to see a blue sky above him. He yawned, and stretched until he noticed Katara's head lying on his chest. He lowered his arms and glanced around the saddle. Sokka and Toph were leaned against each other, drool dripping from both of their mouths. _Yuck._ Aang had slumped against Katara's shoulder. Zuko yawned again.

The morning was warm and the sun shone between the trees that stood above them. Zuko rubbed his eyes and began to move Katara off him. She stirred.

"Wake up. It's morning," he said. Zuko shook her.

Katara frowned, her eyes fluttering open. "What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"It's time to get up." Zuko slid off the saddle. His body ached in protest from sitting in one place for so long. He watched as Katara fumbled around in the travel bags until she found a pan. She swung her legs over the saddle and tried to get down. She frowned and switched the pan to her other hand, looking behind her.

Zuko sighed. Katara looked like a lost turtle-duck, trying to get down from that saddle. He stepped up to her. "Do you need help?"

"No," she said. Zuko shrugged and stepped back. Katara yelped as her foot caught the reins. He rushed to catch her as she fell forward. "Still don't need help?" he asked, smirking.

Katara rolled her eyes and waved the pan in his face. "You're going to need help if you don't put me down." Zuko set her down. She brushed herself off and looked at the rest of the sleeping gang. "Should we wake them up?"

Zuko shook his head. "They could use the sleep. I'll gather some wood."

"I'll come with you. Hold on." Katara placed the pan on the ground, along with the bag and followed Zuko into the woods. They walked in comfortable silence, until Katara pointed to a flower near several berry bushes. "Zuko! Look!" She tugged on his sleeve, pulling him towards the bushes. Several red flowers stood, tall and radiant in the sun. Katara leaned down and plucked one. _They're beautiful._ "What type of flowers are these?"

Zuko took it from her hands. He twirled it around. "It's a fire lily. It's common in the Fire Nation." Zuko gazed at the flower. His throat tightened.

" _You see this flower, Zuko? It's called a fire lily. Fire lilies are fragile, but their color is strong and vibrant. "_

"Zuko? Are you okay?"

Zuko shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Huh? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Katara placed her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah. Let's get going," he said, removing Katara's hand. He began walking back toward the camp site. Katara followed him. _Why did his expression change when he looked at the flower?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Simmering Tensions**

"Are you guys sure this is alright?" Aang asked.

Zuko lay on the ground beside the airbender and nodded. "It's not like you guys have much of a choice. If you dress in Fire Nation clothes, you won't have to hide in caves. The best thing to do is blend in with the people." He looked at Katara and Sokka. Their dark skin and hair would give them away no matter what they wore. _Hopefully, people will just think they're from the colonies._

Katara nodded, scooting up behind him. She placed her hand on Aang's shoulder. "I don't like stealing either, Aang. But-" A mocking laugh from Zuko interrupted her.

"You don't like stealing? You seemed pretty proud of yourself when you stole from the pirates."

"That was different!"

"Sure it was."

Katara huffed and ignored him and turned back to Aang. "Anyway, I know you don't like it Aang, but Zuko is right."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Zuko this and Zuko that. That's all you ever talk about anymore," he mumbled. Katara's jaw clenched as her irritation spiked. She looked over the field at the clothes. They hung neatly on the twine, drying in the sun. A small hut sat in the distance and a man slept in the doorway. With several rows of clothes there, it wouldn't be hard finding something for everyone to wear.

"I'll be looking out for wanderers while you guys go," Zuko said.

Katara nodded. "What about you? Don't you need new clothes?" She glanced at his attire, noting the tattered pants and dirty tunic. "I'll get some for you."

"I don't need them."

Katara shook her head. "Well, you're getting them anyway." She scanned the clothes line. "I call the red top!" She darted from their hiding spot and ran towards the middle line. Toph, Sokka and Aang followed. She snatched the red tank top and continued through the clothes, trying to find something nice that would keep her cool in the tropical weather. She spotted a maroon colored skirt. Her eyes widened as she ran towards it. Katara wanted to squeal in delight at having clothes that didn't smell like dirt. _I never had to worry about having clean clothes at home. Now, I'm lucky just to bathe._

She looked through the line for Zuko. She smiled as she found a dark red shirt with a black vest. _His arms are long—this might fit him._ She walked to a clothes line that held pants. _He's tall, so this looks big enough for him._ She held up the clothes. _He'll look nice in these._ Katara dashed back to their hiding spot.

"Toph and Sokka are changing. Aang went to wash up," Zuko said, as she walked up. He stood next to Appa. Momo sat on top of Appa's head, napping peacefully.

Katara nodded and handed him the clothes. "You don't have to thank me."

Zuko grumbled, but muttered his thanks anyway. Katara smiled, her eyes following him as he went into the cave to change. She wondered if she would see him shirtless again. Her cheeks burned as she shook her head. _Zuko's a part of the team. I shouldn't be thinking of him like that._

"If I weren't blind, I'd say you caught the love bug," Toph remarked, stepping out from behind Appa.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Really Toph? Zuko of all people? Come on. I was just thinking."

"Sure you were," Toph said, nodded. "You forget I can feel people's heartbeats. And that ain't no waltz, Sweetness."

Katara huffed and snatched up her clothes. "Toph, please. Ugh, I'm going to get changed." She went a ways in before proceeding to take off her boots, placed by sandals. She untied the band around her waist, pulling the blue fur tunic over her head. Katara put on the sarong, to cover herself, then slipped off her fur pants underneath. She turned to put on the red top.

"Uh…" a voice probed. She spun around to see Zuko staring at her, his brows slanted together in confusion. His face remained expressionless as he stared at her, but redness rose in his cheeks.

"Zuko! A little privacy here?" Katara hissed as she grabbed the top.

Zuko's eyes widened as he turned around. He sensed Katara glaring at his back. "I told you I was in here!"

"I forgot!"

"You can't forget things like this!"

"It's not my fault!" she said. Katara sighed as she put the crop top. Her face flushed and her heart pounded. "You can turn around now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She tapped her foot on the ground as he turned to face her. He stood rigid for several seconds and then dropped his gaze as he walked outside. Katara watched him leave, staring at his back. When he was out of sight, she slumped to the ground, moaning in embarrassment. Zuko had chest seen her in chest bindings! _So embarrassing! What is he thinking right now?_ She doubted if she could look in the eye for a while. She breathed deep, placing her hand over her rattling chest. Her cheeks still burned. _Ugh, I guess I can't hide in here forever._ She walked out of the cave. Sokka, Aang and Zuko sat on the ground, talking. Appa leaned against a jagged boulder to scratch his back. Momo was now sitting on Aang's shoulder, munching on some wild berries. His paws stained red from the juice. She approached, trying to smile. Zuko blushed, and tugged at his collar. Katara looked at his attire. Zuko didn't look too bad in his red and black tunic and dark brown pants. A black scarf had been slung over the scarred half of his face. _I can't see the scar at all._ She looked at ground as Zuko met his gaze. It was rude to stare.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked the group. Toph gave her thumbs up.

"You don't look bad," Sokka said.

Zuko coughed, turning his head away. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, Zuko." She smiled, then frowned when she noticed Aang glaring at the firebender. Why did he look upset? Had he and Zuko gotten into an argument before she came out?

"You look beautiful," Aang said, turning to her. "But, what about your necklace?"

Katara's hand went to her mother's necklace. She frowned and began removing it. "Oh, you're right. I guess it would be pretty obvious."

"Maybe we can find another necklace in town," Zuko said, seeing her smile disappear.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Katara looked over the shelves that held trinkets and jewelry, biting her lip as she browsed the wares. The rings glinted in the sunlight, casting rays in the mirrors that hung on the opposite wall. The colorful necklaces painted the shelves with a rainbow of light. They shimmered so brightly, Katara's eyes went glassy with awe. The merchant grinned, happy to see a customer pleased with his items. Katara walked back to the outside booth, where several charms sat, then turned to Zuko smiling. "Look! That red one with the orange gems."

Zuko, who had been lingering behind to look at other things walked over to her. "It goes well with your dress."

"Oh, that's a pretty one! That'll be one silver piece."

Zuko reached inside his pocket, pulled out one silver coin, and handed it to the merchant.

"Your girlfriend will be pleased with this necklace," the old man said.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Katara waved her hand and shook her head. "We're not together!"

"Oh…" the old man looked at them, his eyes wide. "Well, whatever floats your boat." Katara and Zuko walked off toward the center of town.

"How did you get that money?" Katara asked. _I thought we didn't have any._

"I noticed some tea leaves in the forest. My uncle used them all the time." He cleared his throat. "We should catch up with everyone else. We don't want to become separated for too long."

Katara nodded, "We should check the meat shop on the other side of town. Sokka and Toph said they wanted to go there."

They walked together in the city, conversation occasionally punctuating their stroll. The town bustled with life. Katara stepped to the side as several children ran down the street, laughing and playing together. She smiled, thinking of her home. _The Fire Nation isn't much different than the South Pole. There are neighbors and families here too. I've been so used to seeing the bad things the Fire Nation has done. I've forgetting about how they have innocent civilians too._ She walked closer to Zuko to avoid stepping on a squashed fruit. She glanced at the firebender. Zuko was looking around too, his face expressionless. They walked past a flower stand. Katara spotted a fire lily. _Oh yeah...that flower…_ Zuko walked a little slower as they passed the stand, his gaze lingering on the wooden cart full of fire lilies.

"Do you like those flowers?" Katara asked, clasping her hands together.

"My mother did. They were her favorite."

Katara frowned. _That's why he looked so sad in the woods._ She stepped closer to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, drawing her hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"You shocked me!"

Zuko gaped. "What?"

"You heard me. You shocked me!"

"Are you hurt?"

Katara shook her head. It had hurt for a second, but not the pain was gone. _That was really weird._

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Katara waved Zuko's concern off. It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. _That shock went through my whole body._ She tugged on his sleeve, heading for the meat shop across the street. Katara felt her mouth water as she thought of the smoked and grilled meat.

"Hey, you love birds!" Toph yelled from inside. Katara and Zuko froze and stared at each other. Zuko stepped to the side away from her. "Haha, just kidding you two!"

"Toph," Zuko deadpanned. The earthbender clasped a hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Katara wagged her finger at Toph. What could ever make her think something like that? She and Zuko were friends. Katara enjoyed having another person to talk to who didn't act silly all the time. _Instead Zuko is angry all the time._

"Let's just sit," Zuko said. Katara nodded and followed him into the shop. They sat across from Toph and Sokka and waited for the server to come around. Zuko ordered the boar-q-pine steak. Katara ordered the stuffed komodo sausages. She frowned when she noticed Aang was missing.

"Where's Aang?" she asked.

"Oh, Aang decided to walk around the town," Sokka said, his eyes on the food being laid on the table.

"Well, at least he's okay." Katara beamed as she smelled the sausages the waitress laid before her. "Thank you." The waitress nodded. The group at, commenting on the quality of their meal and their events in town. Katara looked from her older brother to Zuko, noting the differences in how they ate. Zuko took small bites and chewed slowly. She looked to Sokka. _He eats like he's starving._ Toph was almost as bad as Sokka, but at least she wiped her mouth with a rag.

* * *

After the group finished eating and paid their tab, they decided to walk around the village. According to Zuko, the small town boasted one of the best schools in the Fire Nation. Katara enjoyed scanning over a vendor's wares of clothing and perfume. It almost felt like a vacation. Before long, Zuko deemed it time to head back to the cave. "We shouldn't stay out after dark," he said.

The sunset streaked the sky in orange and red. It settled beyond the sea of the Fire Nation beach. A fire crackled in the cave, casting dancing shadows on the stone walls. Sokka laid out flat rocks and began unhooking the fish he and Zuko had caught earlier. Well, _he_ had caught them. Zuko had caught everything but fish.

"With Zuko here we have our own personal arsonist," Sokka commented, grinning. "He's like a walking fireplace!" The firebender glared at Sokka.

Katara stood outside the cave, hoping to see Aang walking down the beach at any minute. _Why hasn't he shown up yet? It's been hours since we last saw him._

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dress warmer at night," Zuko said from behind her. He'd draped a blanket over his arm. He wrapped it around her. Katara smiled and welcomed the cloth around her, hugging it to her body. Zuko stood beside her, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the waves.

"I had a good time today," Katara said.

"That's good. Do you like the necklace?" Katara nodded, admiring the ornament."I do. Thank you. That was really kind of you." She glanced at his scar. She wanted to talk to him about it, but worried it would upset him. There was a lot she wanted to ask him. She knew he harbored something dreadful in his heart. Something that had caused him to be so full of hate and anger. _Someday I'll ask him. But maybe he'll open it before I have to._

For now, she enjoyed his company. She leaned against him, sighing contently when he didn't pull away. _He smells like spices._ A noise came from above them. Zuko pulled away from her. Katara grabbed her water skin. They heard rustling. Zuko shot a fireball at the top of the cave.

"Hey!" a high pitched voice called.

"Aang!" Katara yelled out. The airbender appeared from behind the rocks, grimacing. The monk skidded down to the ground. His eyes went to Katara and then to Zuko. Katara ran over and hugged him. "Where have you been? We were worried sick!"

"Oh, I got invited to play with some kids after school!"

"What?" Katara and Zuko shouted. Aang grinned, walking into the cave. Zuko and Katara followed him.

"You're back, Twinkletoes. About time," Toph grumbled. Sokka waved and continued baking the fish.

"I hung out with some Fire Nation kids after school."

"You what?!" Sokka said. He stood, gaping.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school. I'm going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in what?" Sokka shouted. He moaned and pulled at his hair. Zuko raised his brows at Sokka's overreaction. Katara sat on a log and motioned Aang and Zuko to sit next to her. Aang's eyes darted to her and he ran past Zuko. The airbender scooted close to her, his eyes throwing daggers at the firebender. Katara glanced at Aang in confusion, but he smiled and leaned against her shoulder. She patted his head.

Zuko sat by Sokka. _What's his problem?_

"Aang, this sounds like a terrible idea," Sokka said.

Toph nodded. "We already have disguises, so why are you infiltrating the school?"

"I'm not infiltrating. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. Look." He reached into his tunic and held out a picture. "I made a noodle drawing of Zuko's dad, Fire Lord Ozai!"

Zuko's head shot up and he glared at Aang. "Is this a game to you? Is this funny?" He demanded. Katara looked between the two, surprised at Zuko's tone. She noticed the nervous faces of Toph and Sokka.

Aang stared at Zuko, his brows furrowed. "At least I know how to have fun. I'm not the one with daddy issues, boohooing about my honor!"

"Weren't you the one crying on the ship about your failures?"

"I'm not as big of a failure as you. There's nothing good about you!"

"Aang!" Katara admonished.

"All you know is anger and hate. I bet you only helped us to capture me and hurt Katara!"

Zuko stood, the flames from the campfire growing larger and taller. Sokka hid behind his stone seat. Toph tugged at her shirt as the temperature rose.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone and I would never hurt Katara." Zuko stormed out of the cave.

 _What just happened?_ Katara sat on the log, her eyes wide in shock. She blinked several times, the event replaying itself in her mind. She stood to go after Zuko. Aang grabbed her arm, his eyes pleading with her to stay.

"You don't understand. Zuko's tricking all of us. He's trying to warm us up to him so that he can turn us all in."

Katara jerked her arm free, her jaw clenched. "No, Aang. Just no." She ran outside to find Zuko. The group remained in silence, wondering if things would ever be the same.

* * *

"Zuko. Zuko wait!" Katara ran after the firebender. Zuko had started going towards the water, kicking up sand as he went. He ignored her calls. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Ever since the team had landed on the coast, it felt like he and Aang had been at odds. The glares and tense moments didn't go unnoticed, even by Sokka. What she didn't know was why the two couldn't seem to get along.

"Zuko!" Katara caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve. He stared out at the ocean, refusing to make eye contact. She stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her. He turned away.

"Zuko, please. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Um, yes there is. Tell me what's wrong."

Zuko inhaled and let out a breath. He sneered and kicked more sand. Katara draped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. _I wonder if his mom hugged him._ She wanted to help him. She knew that he'd changed. So did Sokka and Toph. _Aang too...hopefully._

Zuko's arms moved from his side to around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder. Her hair smelled like a summer wind.

"I'd like to think I wouldn't hurt anyone. But my father's blood runs through me. How do you know I won't be just like him? A blood thirsty, war-hungry villain."

Katara shook her head against his chest. "You also have your uncle. He loved you a lot. He's nothing like Fire Lord Ozai even though their brothers." No, Zuko wouldn't become like Fire Lord Ozai. _He has us. We're his friends._

"For so long my father's legacy haunted me like dark. I'd have done anything for his approval, even destroying the world's last hope. How can I ever redeem myself? How can redeem the Fire Nation?" Zuko shook his head, gulping down his guilt. _My mother would be so ashamed of me now._

Katara didn't know what to say to quell Zuko's fears. She hoped that being there for him when he needed a friend might help his inner struggle. She stepped out of their embrace, pushing against his chest.

"Don't worry Zuko. I have faith in you. You're not your father and you've shown you can do the right thing. You didn't betray me in the catacombs when you could have. That counts for something, right?"

"I don't want to betray you," he whispered. _I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to hate. I don't want to be angry._ Katara titled her head into his hand, welcoming the warmth. She never felt so at ease in anyone's arms before. It was odd, that she could feel safe in Zuko's. _It doesn't feel so bad._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Figuring It Out**

Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes as the smell of cooking fish and herbs flowed into his nose. He breathed deeply and sighed, rolling over to face the fire that warmed the cave. Faint sunlight could be seen rising above the blue ocean. His gaze fell to Katara, who worked on warming a kettle on the fire. Both Toph and Sokka continued to sleep soundly. He looked across the dancing flames to see an empty bedroll. _Where did Zuko go?_ His face turned red with shame. He buried himself in his blanket as memories of their fight from the night before came back to him. How he wished he could take back the things he'd said! How he wished he could just bury his head in the sand! If he hadn't said those things, Zuko wouldn't be angry at him and his friends wouldn't be...he glanced at Katara. She hadn't spoken to him at all when she and Zuko had returned to the cave. _She didn't even sleep next to me like she always does. She slept next to Zuko._ He resisted the tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes. He didn't have an excuse for the harsh words he had used last night. He'd lost his temper. _Just like with the earthbender general and in the desert. How come I can't control myself?_

"You're up," Katara said, looking at the airbender. "How'd you sleep?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck as the fight replated itself in his mind. The cruel words he'd said to Zuko weighed on his heart like a anchor. He sighed and sat up, pushing the blanket off him. "I didn't sleep well at all."

Katara nodded. "It's hard to sleep when you're mad at a friend." Aang hung his head. Katara leaned over the flames to check the fish and took the kettle off the fire. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she poured the tea into two cups. She walked to Aang and offered him one. He accepted it in silence as she sat next to him. Katara peeked at his flushed face, noting his averted gaze and sweaty hands. Clearly, the night before had shaken Aang a lot. _He must be feeling pretty bad. I don't think he's ever had a outburst like that towards anyone before. It probably shocked him as much as it did everyone else._ She wished she knew exactly what had started it all. Zuko and Aang had been getting along well on the ship, but it seemed ever since they reached the mainland there had been unexplained tension between the two of them. Sokka had told her he hoped Zuko could teach Aang firebending. _After last night I don't see a lot of teamwork happening between those two._

"Aang?"

The airbender glanced at her before turning back to his tea.

Katara laid her hand on his shoulder. "Aang, last night wasn't you. The Aang I know would never say those things. The Aang I know is kind and cares about his friends."

"You're right, Katara," Aang said, resting his chin on his knees. "Last night wasn't me."

"What's wrong?"

Aang frowned, thinking of how to explain his feelings. The right words never really came him in situations like this. _I don't even know what's wrong with me._ The feelings that caused him to act the way he did, were foreign to him.

"What's going on between you and Zuko? What happened last night?" She waited for what seemed like several minutes before speaking again. "You guys got along well on the ship. I don't understand why now, all of a sudden—."

"I feel like he's trying to take you away from me! Zuko's always talking to you. He's always hanging out with you. I want to spend time with you too. We were friends first! He's tried to capture me. He even took your mother's necklace! How can you be friends with someone like him?"

Katara's ears rang as Aang's outburst echoed across the stone walls. She looked over to Sokka, who continued to snore. She gulped and tried to remember to breath. His outburst had caught her off guard and she hadn't realized she was holding her breath. _I didn't know he was feeling this way. Why didn't he tell me?_ Trying to remember when she might have pushed Aang away, she closed her eyes and inhaled. She had been spending a lot of time with Zuko. _I wanted Zuko to feel like family. He needed to open up and trust us._ The time on the ship with her tribe hadn't exactly made the firebender feel welcome. Had she really been spending so much time with him that Aang felt like they weren't close friends anymore? _Maybe that's why Toph has been teasing me so much._

Katara took Aang's hands in her own, squeezing them lightly. "Aang, Zuko isn't taking me away. But you have to understand...Zuko lost everything. We're all he has. In a sense, he's kind of like you."

"We're nothing alike! I'm the Avatar. I'm the good guy."

Katara shook her head, disappointed shadowing her face. "Zuko, like you, has lost a lot of things that are precious to him. His friends and family. Maybe you should spend more time talking to him, instead of pushing him away." Katara stood, taking the empty tea cups. "You should get ready for school and thank Zuko for the tea when you see him."

* * *

It didn't take Aang long to reach the village. He'd found a path through the woods from the beach that took him less time than heading through the paved roads. He kicked along a small rock as he headed into town. The sun had risen a while ago, the clouds providing shade every other moment. Several merchants had already set up shop and the village women had began doing their morning errands. Aang stuffed his hands into his pockets, his mind wandering to the harsh words he'd said to Zuko a day earlier. _What's wrong with me? How could I say those things?_ What was wrong with him? He couldn't remember a time where he'd said such cruel words to anyone. Now that he was thinking straight, he realized he hadn't just hurt Zuko. He'd hurt Katara too. The look she had given him after he yelled at Zuko had broken his heart. It hadn't been anger or even sadness. _She looked so disappointed in me._

Aang moaned and grasped his head. "Argh! I'm an idiot! Why did I do that?"

"Kuzon?" someone called.

Aang looked up to see a young girl from the school. Her brown hair was in a topknot, her uniform cleaned and smooth. Her brown eyes narrowed in concern as he walked towards her. "Hi, On Ji. Nice day isn't it? Look at that sun! Boy, it's bright." He smiled.

"You look upset. Is something wrong?" On Ji asked, walking beside him. She held her red school bag against her chest, several sheets of paper sticking out of it. She looked at him with a concerned gaze. "You weren't smiling. I've never seen you without a smile."

Aang shook his head. "Me? No way. You know I'm always happy."

"You called yourself an idiot."

She had heard that? Aang sighed, glancing at On Ji. Should he tell her what was troubling him? Of course he wouldn't name names but maybe talking to her could help him. He breathed in. "I said some some really mean things to a friend. We aren't really close...but he did save my life once. I don't know why I said them. I just got angry and lost control…"

On Ji listened intently, her brows furrowed as Aang continued to speak. They continued to walk down the brick roads, passing a flower shop. The fragrance of the flowers blew through the open windows, tickling their noses as they looked through the door.

"So...when you see him with Katara, you start to feel upset?" On Ji asked, titling her head to the side as if running the idea through her head.

Aang nodded.

"Hmm...Kuzon. I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Aang scratched his head. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever been jealous of anyone. Emotions like that were not appropriate for a monk to have. He sighed as his conversation with the Guru came to mind. _You have to let her go._ But surely, letting Katara go...didn't really mean _letting her go_? He felt as if he were drowning as the thought swirled around his head.

"You told me you have a funny feeling whenever you see Katara with your friend, right? It's not anger or sadness, but it's an uncomfortable feeling. Kuzon, you love her." On Ji's face turned red as she pushed a tress of brown hair out of her face. "Does she love you too?"

Aang wrung his hands together. "I–I don't know. We've been friends for a long time. I don't understand. Maybe I'm not funny enough? Or maybe I'm not cool enough?" _Like Jet was._ He grimaced at the thought of being like Jet. But then ashamed that he had thought of it in the first place.

On Ji shook her head and smiled. "I think you're very funny. I don't know about cool." She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Kuzon, just because you're friends with a girl doesn't mean she'll like you. You should tell her how you feel and if she likes you too, that's great. If not, I hope you can still be friends with her."

Aang nodded. They reached the school. The tall, black, iron gates loomed over them as they walked through to the courtyard. Students stood outside speaking to each other, their books in their bags or in their arms. Teachers stood near the doors, their eyes on the students as they waited for the gong to announce the beginning of class. Two girls called to On Ji, waving to her as she cross the courtyard. On Ji waved at her friends near the steps of the school. She turned to Aang.

"I have to go, but I hope you make up with your friend. If he's really done all those things for you, you'd lose a good friend."

* * *

Aang had a hard time paying attention during school the rest of the day. He'd already gotten reprimanded twice during the morning period and faced a possible detention the next day. He stared at the teacher in front of the class. She stood stiffly, her shoulders tense. Her long bony nose turned down as she peeked at them from behind her black glasses. Whenever a student would give a wrong answer, she would sniff at them and her nose would come alive as it wriggled in disapproval. Aang wondered if she smelled fear.

"And Kuzon should know this since he is from the colonies. Kuzon?"

Aang blinked, coming out of his thoughts. The class stared at him expectantly. He looked at the teacher, then back at the students. "Um...Fire Lord Ozai?"

The teacher's face twisted into disgust, her nose seemed to wiggle in shock. "Fire Lord Ozai? Have you been paying attention at all, Kuzon?"

"I guess not—"

"You guess not? Out! Out in the hall with you! Shen, escort Kuzon to the hall! I'd never heard such insolence—"

Aang stood as another classmate grabbed him by the arm and walked him out of the room. The door closed behind him. Shen shook his head.

"I can't believe you answered it like that."

Aang scratched his head. "What was the question?"

"I wasn't paying attention either."

* * *

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me! We've had a rough couple of weeks. Sickness hit our house for a while and then my sister and brother in law and mother and father in law visited periodically. Then playdates with friends and family and I babysat my nephews for a weekend. Things just kept happening! Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story. I appreciate all of the feedback!**

 **Painterofemotions**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sokka Knows Best**

Sokka gulped, watching Zuko turn the meat on the spit. The seasoned smell of the hog made his mouth water and his eyes glaze over in excitement. He closed his mouth and wiped the drool from it after catching Zuko's disgusted gaze. _He just doesn't appreciated good pork._ He glanced at the firebender once more, whose attention had turned to the beach. Sokka looked behind him to see Aang presenting a bouquet of colorful flowers to Katara. She beamed and patted his head. Aang grinned and stood on his tiptoes, placing a flower in her hair.

"He's feeling better today," Sokka said, turning to Zuko. "Eeep!" Sokka yelped at Zuko's expression. The prince's eyes narrowed as he watched Aang, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Zuko blinked, shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing!"

Zuko stood, seeing that the meat was done. He walked over to Appa, where the luggage sat. He shifted through several bags until he found a knife and plates. He began walking back to the fire with the utensils.

"Hey Sparky, is the meat singed to perfection yet?" Top asked, walking into the cave. She sat against a boulder, one leg hanging over the other. Momo scampered behind her and leapt on her shoulder. Toph grinned and scratched his head. I'm hungry!"

Zuko nodded, rolling his eyes and began slicing the meat. Sokka dashed to it, grabbing several pieces. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's still hot. Doesn't he know that?_ The prince's brow rose at the warrior's howl as he gulped the hot food down.

The food is always hot right off the spit, idiot!" Toph shouted, conking Sokka on his head. Sokka grunted and scooted away from Toph, blowing on another piece of meat to cool it down.

"I see the food's done," Katara said, walking up with grabbed Katara hand and pulled her to sit across from Zuko. When they sat, he laid his head on her shoulder. Katara smiled and rubbed his head.

"Katara liked my flowers," Aang said, looking at Zuko.

"They're very pretty. Thank you, Aang," said Katara.

Sokka's gaze strayed from his food to Zuko. The firebender sighed and stared at Aang with contempt.

"That's great," Zuko said.

"Have you given Katara flowers?" Aang asked.

"He takes me on walks," Katara said, taking a slice of meat. Aang's brows slanted as he stared at the firebender.

Zuko met his gaze and stood, sighing once more. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Yeah, why aren't you in school?" Sokka asked, pointing at Aang, his brow raised. Until Zuko had mentioned it, he hadn't noticed that Aang was still supposed to be in class.

"Oh, I had half a day today," Aang said, smiling. "So Katara and I can practice water bending."

Katara frowned, her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Aang. Zuko and I are going into town today."

The airbender's face fell.

Katara shook her head. "Hey, I spent all morning with you like I promised. We'll hang out again tonight, okay?" She patted Aang's back and stood, following Zuko out of the cave.

Sokka watched Aang's grin turn into a scowl. _That smile turned sour quickly._ He watched Katara and Zuko leave, a feeling of uneasiness settling in his gut as they walked down the beach together. His chest tightened. "You know, I could use some fresh air too. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Sokka stood behind a cabbage cart, watching his sister and Zuko walk down the crowded dirt street. The bustle and noise of the town that morning made it difficult for him to keep track of them. At first he'd been concerned about the unusual excitement. Maybe they were expecting a military presence? After speaking to the locals he discovered a festival was coming in several days. He sighed in relief. _The last thing we need to deal with is Fire Nation soldiers.  
_

He turned his attention back to Katara and Zuko. They stood several inches apart from each other, occasionally whispering in each other's ear. Several times Zuko's words had prompted laughter and swift gasp of disbelief. Sokka, being taken in by a jerky stand, had lost track of them for a couple moments before he realized they had turned down another street. He noticed Katara's reddened cheeks and sheepish gaze. His brows furrowed. _What did he say to her? I'll ask her later._ Does _she really have to stand so close to him?_

Sokka rushed to hide behind a villager as Zuko turned around. The firebender's eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd behind them. Katara turned to him, presumably asking what had caught his gaze. Sokka watched Zuko say something to her, then place his hand on her back, moving her closer to him as a woman walked by herding several pigs. _Protective. Or controlling? He's Fire Nation so probably both. Both is good. Not too controlling though. Not Fire Lord controlling._ Sokka rubbed his chin.

They continued walking until they reached the town square, resting on a wooden bench.

Sokka eyed them from several feet away, clearing his throat as Katara scooted closer to Zuko to show him several shells she'd picked up from the beach. Zuko smiled. _That sourbender never smiles. Unless he's with her._ Sokka closed his eyes and inhaled. He shook his head. He felt uneasy. Unsure. He couldn't quite place his feelings. _They're just friends. They're bonding over a shared loss. Katara did say he lost his mom. Just like we did._ He glanced at his little sister. Her gaze was soft as she looked at Zuko. Sokka frowned.

* * *

The sun set beyond the ocean, painting the sky in yellow and red. A warm breeze blew over the beach, creating thin waves of sand. Sokka watched the sea from inside the cave, then looked up hearing rustling from outside. He walked outside in time to see Katara and Zuko emerge from the forest path. Zuko carried firewood, strapped to his back. They walked close together, their hands brushing against each other's.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Sokka asked, eyeing the fire bender. _Not like I don't know._ Sokka had just woken up from a nap a few minutes before. He had been surprised to see that no one was in the cave or on the beach.

Katara smiled and held up a small pouch. "Zuko and I went looking for tea leaves. He's going to teach me how to make tea."

Sokka snickered, slapping his hand over his mouth as Zuko glared at him. _Zuko's a tea maker?_ He doubled over, holding his stomach, laughing. "If he's a tea maker, I'm a boomerang bender! Aha!"

"Sorry about him," Katara said, shaking her head. Her cheeks reddened as her brother continued laughing.

"Whatever," Zuko said, walking inside the cave. He placed the logs in the fire pit and shot a stream of fire from his fingers onto the wood. Sokka's eyes widened at the ease of Zuko's gesture. He was impressed that Zuko was able to create such precise flames. Katara handed Zuko the pouch and watched him prepare the leaves. She handed him her water skin and watched with earnest eyes as he poured the water into the pot.

"When the water boils, we'll use the cloth as a filter for the leaves," Zuko explained, holding up a cloth.

"Okay," Katara said, smiling. Sokka stared at his sister. Her eyes settled on Zuko, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Sokka's eyes narrowed as he looked at the fire bender. _That's interesting._

Sokka took a leaf and sniffed it. He twirled it between his fingers. "What type of tea are you guys making?"

"Ginseng," Zuko said, taking the leaf from him. "It's a common plant in the Fire Nation." His eyes darted to the pot as the water began to boil. Zuko placed the tea leaves in the cloth and tied the top with string. He set the bundle in the water.

"How'd you learn to make tea?" Sokka asked. Katara coughed, shaking her head at Sokka. Sokka looked at Zuko, whose eyes lowered to the ground. Had he said something wrong?

"It's fine." Zuko glanced at Sokka. "My uncle taught me."

"Oh," Sokka lowered his eyes. "Sorry."

Katara scooted closer to Zuko until their arms nearly touched. She rested her hand on his, giving it a squeeze. Zuko gave her a small smile.

"So, do you know where everyone else is?" Sokka asked.

"Toph and Aang went into town," Katara said. "I'm not sure when they'll be back."

Sokka glanced outside. Darkness had come over the beach, leaving the sky speckled with stars. He frowned. "It's getting dark."

"They'll be fine," Zuko said. He pulled the pot from the fire. "Katara, can you get the cups?"

"Sure," she said, pulling out three cups from a bag. Zuko poured the tea.

Sokka took his cup, beginning to sip it. His nose twitched. "Not bad."

"Uh, thanks," Zuko said. They continued sipping their tea in awkward silence. Bugs outside the cave buzzed their evening songs, creating a peculiar melody. The tune of the insects played in Sokka's ears as he listened to the waves lap on the beach and finished his tea.

Zuko stood, looking at Katara. "Did you still want to go on a walk?" he asked.

"Yes." Katara finished her tea and set her cup aside. She turned to Sokka. "We won't be gone long."

"You guys have been out all day! How much walking do you plan on doing?" Sokka asked, his arms flailing. Zuko stared at him and sighed.

Katara shrugged. "As much as we want to."

Sokka gaped. Since when had Katara and Zuko become close friends? Before he could protest again, Katara and Zuko left the cave. Sokka slumped against the wall, frowning as he watched them walk towards the beach.

* * *

Sokka lay in the sand, relishing the feeling of the ocean lapping at his feet. His mind flickered to another time, one where he lay on a different shore, staring at a different ocean.

* * *

"Sokka! The baby has come! You can see your mom now!"

Sokka sat on the icy bank, staring out into the water. He turned at his name. "Really?" The nurse nodded. Sokka scrambled to get up from the snow, grinning. His little brother had been born! The nurse held his hand, and together they walked through the village.

"My brother is here!" Sokka yelled at the passing villagers. He puffed out his chest, stepping with confidence. _I wonder what mom and dad are going to name him? What's he look like?_ As they neared his home, Sokka's pace quickened. His heart fluttered. Soon, he would see his little brother.

The nurse turned to him, releasing his hand. "Sokka, here we are. Now, your mom is resting so you have to—Sokka, wait!" The nurse called out. Sokka ran through the snow, his chest heaving.

He threw open the fold of fur that covered the entrance. "Mom?"

"Sssh, she's resting, Sokka. You must be quieter," Gran-Gran said, turning to him. Her white hair was pulled back in a bun with wayward strands falling in her face. Kya lay on fur pelts next to her, holding a bundle in her arms. She sat up, aided by the elderly woman.

"Gran-Gran! Mom!" Sokka yelled, running to his mother's side. Gran-Gran made room for him to sit next to her, so he could be near his mother. Sokka wiggled close to his mom tugging on her sleeve.

Gran-Gran patted Kya's forehead with a towel. "Be careful, Sokka. Your mother is still recovering."

Sokka nodded.

Kya smiled and held the baby up for Sokka to see. "This is your little sister, Sokka. Her name is Katara. You have to protect her, because you're her big brother, ok?"

"Little sister?" Sokka repeated. He frowned, his nose twitching. He didn't want a sister. "I thought I was going to have a little brother."

Kya smiled. "I guess you were wrong."

Sokka shook his head, standing. "I don't like her! I don't want her!"

"Sokka!" Kya scolded.

"No! Mom, I don't want a little sister. I want a brother," Sokka shouted. Kya gasped, staring at Sokka with wide eyes.

"Sokka, don't speak to your mother that way," Gran-Gran said. Sokka ran from the tent, ignoring his mom's voice as she called him. It wasn't fair! He ran through the village, passing by all the neighbors who congratulated him. When he reached the frozen bank, he slumped to the ground. The waves lapped on the frozen tundra, bringing a cold breeze with it.

 _No! I don't want a baby sister!_ Couldn't his parents take her back? Maybe there was some way his father could trade her for a boy. Tears fell down his cheeks, as the baby's face flashed in his mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Sokka didn't need to turn around to know it was his father.

"Sokka, why did you leave?" Hakoda asked, sitting beside him. Sokka wiped the tears from his eyes and turned away. "Sokka, a baby is a very special gift. You should be honored you have a baby sister."

"She's not a boy! Boys are strong and tough! Girl's aren't."

"Girls are strong too, Sokka. Your mom is tough. It takes strength to bring a child into the world."

"How?"

Hakoda coughed, feeling his throat tighten. "Perhaps when you're older I'll explain." He stood, holding out his hand to Sokka. "As Katara's older brother, you have to protect her. You get to show everyone how strong you are."

Sokka stood, his chest puffing out. "I have to protect her because she's weak!"

Hakoda frowned. "That's not what I—"

"She's a girl so I have to protect her!" Sokka smiled. "I'm going to help protect her right now!" Sokka ran towards the village. Chief Hakoda smiled and followed his son. _I'll never hear the end of it from Kya._

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing dozing off here?"

Sokka turned to see Toph walking towards him. He leaned back into the sand, shrugging. Toph sat beside him, digging her toes in the sand.

"Zuko and Katara are gone again," she said, waiting for a response or some jump in his heart beat.

"Yeah, I know."

"They're gone a lot."

"Yeah." His mother's words came back to him. _You have to protect her, ok?_

Sokka stared out over the ocean. _I'll protect her, mom. I promise._

* * *

 ** _Hi Guys! Sorry this is weeks late. We hosted Thanksgiving at my house this year, so lots of cooking and lots of cleaning! Then my toddlers and I came down with nasty colds and tummy bugs. Not fun! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

**Chapter 10: The Circus Raiders, Part 1**

"I've never been to a real circus before," Aang said, grinning. He strolled between Katara and Sokka, hands behind his head. The gang had heard about the circus coming to town several days before from villagers. They'd decided it would be nice to relax and do something fun.

"I've been lots of times," Toph said. "Not that I could see anything. It was just part of being nobility."

Sokka yawned. "Sounds droll, having to be nobility and all."

"Yeah, it is when you're blind."

The gang nodded. They continued walking through the village. It bustled with life and delight over the arrival of the circus. Many of the villagers had dressed in their fine red and gold clothes. Lanterns illuminated the streets in an array of multicolored lights.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Sokka asked, pointing towards the village square. Zuko looked to see a large crowd gathering around the post where news and official announcements were tacked.

"Let's go see," Zuko said, making his way through the crowd.

"Zuko, wait!" Katara yelled. She caught up with him and took his hand. "This crowd is big. Let's not get separated." Zuko nodded. They continued through the crowd until they reached the front, nearest the announcement post.

"You've got to be kidding! How could they cancel like this?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"I got dressed for nothing!" a woman said, standing next to Katara.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

The women turned to her, frowning. "The circus has been canceled. Can't you read the flyer?"

Katara scanned the papers on the post, her eyes resting on a sign, painted in red. _Riku's_ _Amazing Circus—Cancelled until further notice._ Katara pressed her lips into a thin line, staring at the post. She turned to the woman. "Why?"

The woman looked around, eyes narrowed. She leaned down to whisper in Katara's ear. "The gossip around here is that some performers have gone missing, a young man and woman. Villagers say they ran off together."

Katara blushed at the woman's suggestive tone.

Zuko let go of Katara's hand, ignoring her questioning expression. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah," Katara said, her eyes lowering to the ground. _Why'd he let go of my hand like that?_ The crowd began to disperse, grumbling as they left. A man stood near the post, his expression one of grief. He handed out posters to people who passed by, speaking to some of them.

"We should head back—Katara, where are you going?" Zuko asked, as Katara tugged him towards the man. He was clothed in more formal Fire Nation clothing, a tall hat on his head. A long black mustache decorated his face with silver bells attached at both ends. As Katara and Zuko approached, he turned to them, bells ringing and held out a flyer.

"Oh, please take this!" he said, handing on to Katara. "If you see my performers please let me know!"

"You're the circus leader?" Katara asked, glancing at the flyer. It held the drawings of two people on it, a young man and woman. _They're very beautiful._

The man nodded. "Yes. Please, look around town for them! I'm afraid something terrible has happened to them both. They must have been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" someone said behind them. Zuko and Katara turned to see Toph and the gang coming behind them. Sokka took the flyer from Katara and looked it over. Aang leaned over it, turning his gaze to the man.

"What happened? Maybe we can help," Aang said.

The man frowned, his eyes glazed over and his hands shaking. "My two best performers, Hei and Xiaofan went missing two days ago. At first I thought they spent time in town and rented a room for fun." The man coughed. The gang's faces flushed. "They had always come back until now. They've never been gone for more than a day." The man moaned at his loss. Aang laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him.

"If I do not have my best performers, I must close the circus down! People came from all over the Fire Nation to see them!"

"Don't worry. My friends and I can help you find them," Aang said.

Zuko glared at the boy. "What?"

"I said we'll help him."

"We have other things to focus on then kids who ran off together," Zuko said.

"We've got to help him, Zuko," Aang said, his gaze determined. "It's the least we can do." Aang turned to the man and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll find Hei and Xiaofan for you!"

"What makes you so confident? Who are you kids anyway?"

Aang grinned, puffing his chest out. "I'm the—"

Sokka coughed. "Youthful Detective—"

"Mushi," Zuko interrupted. Aang grimaced. Zuko shrugged.

"Um, yeah, I'm the Yo—Just call me Mushi," Aang said, holding out his hand. The man grasped it tightly, shaking it.

"Please call me Riku."

"Can you take us to the circus grounds? Maybe we can find some clues," Sokka said.

The man nodded. "Yes, I'll show you right away."

* * *

Thee sun had just began to set. Rays of lingering light fell on the circus grounds. Zuko looked around the area, keeping a critical eye on Riku as he led them around the area. Colorful stripped tents sat around the grassy field, as well as equipment for the performers. Several workers would pass them by and wave, then continue doing whatever work they had been assigned. Zuko stepped to the side as two men carried a wooden post past him, mumbling about taking down the master tent. He stood beside Katara as Riku pointed to a yellow and blue polka-dot tent.

"That's Hei's tent. The red one next to it is Xiaofan's. Please, if you need anything, let me know! I am your servant." Riku bowed. Zuko waved him off and walked toward the tents.

"Which one first?" Zuko asked.

"Toph and I can check Xiaofan's tent, you guys can check Hei's," Katara said. Aang nodded and followed Zuko and Sokka into Hei's tent. Inside there sat a cot, several trunks and a dresser. A circular rug lay in the middle of the floor. Zuko glanced around the tent, noting the blankets had been folded neatly. Zuko opened the trunks, seeing that the clothes had been untouched. _It looks like he hasn't slept here in a while. No sign of a struggle either._ Zuko glanced around the tent. _Everything is unpacked. He wouldn't unpack if he planned on going away permanently.  
_

"Sokka, Zuko, look at this," Aang said, standing near the dresser. Sokka and Zuko walked to him. Aang showed them a paper, his brows creased. "I found this in the bottom drawer. It looks like a map of something. _A cave somewhere on the beach._ "A loud rumbling sound came from outside. The ground below them trembled as shouts echoed through the camp. The smell of smoke filled the air.

"We have to get Katara and Toph!" Sokka said, running outside. He gasped at the scene before him. The tents had erupted in flames, as people scrambled to put them out. The dark sky lit up with violent orange and red flames as fire spread to other tents. Zuko's heart raced as he ran to the second tent, throwing open the searched the tent, overturning the bed.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked, coming up behind him.

"They're not here," said Zuko. He stared through the crowd, trying to see if Katara and Toph were close by. Zuko looked at Aang and Sokka. "We need to split up. Keep looking for them. Meet back at the cave in two hours."

Aang and Sokka nodded, going their separate ways. Zuko ran through the camp, calling for Toph and Katara. Men and women ran, yelling for help and shouting instructions. Several men jogged with buckets of water, throwing them on the tents, while others tried to save their belongings. Zuko stumbled forward as someone brushed against him.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" the man yelled. Zuko grabbed the man's arms, turning him around to face him. The man yelped in surprise at Zuko's strength and shielded himself with his hands. "What do you want man?!" Something glinted, catching Zuko's eye. He held his grip on the man, and looked at the ground. Orange gems glimmered in the fire light. _That's Katara's necklace!_ He picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" Zuko, seething, raised the man off the ground. A jagged scar reached from his brow to his ear. The man cursed, struggling against Zuko's iron grip.

"Y-you don't understand! I found that!"

Zuko tightened his grip on the man's throat. "No, you didn't."

"Don't kill me! Please!" The man's eyes widened in fear, his hands clasped on the hand that held his throat.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Zuko roared.

"All right! Just don't kill me! I took it from a girl!"

"Where is she?"

"She ran off towards the woods! S-she went that way! I swear it!" Zuko tossed the man aside, placing the necklace in his pocket. He turned to the man.

"If I find out you're lying, you'll regret it."

* * *

Katara searched the tent, rummaging through drawers and trunks. She frowned, tapping her foot on the floor. "There's nothing here."

"I wouldn't know," Toph said.

Katara smiled, laying a hand on Toph's shoulder. "I guess it's hard to search for something when you're blind."

Toph grinned. "Just keep looking. I want to get out—hold on, I sense someone." Toph's toes wiggled on the floor.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Toph, this is a circus. There's lots of people around."

Toph shook her head. "No, I can feel their heartbeats. They're all close together. I think their preparing to do something bad."

"Where are they?"

"Just outside the circus grounds. Near the woods. Follow me," Toph said, leaving the tent. Katara followed her outside. She looked around the camp, seeing the workers converse and move crates.

"Hey, hey you," a cloaked figure said, standing in the shadows. "That's a pretty necklace, ya' got there." Katara ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The person lunged at Katara. Toph stepped in front of her, stomping her foot, sending a boulder crashing into the man. He cried out as he flipped backwards.

"Back off!" Toph shouted.

"An earth bender in the Fire Nation? That's a curiosity," someone said above them. Katara held her hand above her water skin, staring into the trees. She felt someone coming from behind her, and whipped the water behind her. The mugger from before jumped back and ran the other direction. _Good for him! I hope he doesn't come back._

"You're missing something," the hidden person said.

 _Missing something?_ Katara's hand went to her bare neck. _That guy stole my necklace!_

"And a water bender too? Those disguises are good."

"Show your face!" Toph shouted.

"I'll show you something better!" A fire ball shot from the trees. Katara shielded herself with a water wall. She saw the fire bender leapt from the tree towards Toph; their hand's ignited with long fire swords. _Toph can't see when someone's in the air!_

"Toph, watch out!" Katara yelled, diving for the earth bender. They rolled in the dirt, evading the flames. Katara stood to her feet, looking around the trees. She felt a wave of heat at her neck and jumped back, throwing ice daggers. The figure spun around, kicking fire, extinguishing the daggers.

"I'd love to play with you more, but I've got a circus to burn down and money to grab." The figure ran through the woods.

"Come back!" Katara shouted, running after them. Toph ran after Katara, stumbling through the woods. She tripped over a root, tumbling to the ground. Pain exploded in her foot, causing her to cry out. Katara stopped running, turning to the earth bender.

"Toph!" Katara said, running back to her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," Toph groaned, clawing at the dirt. Katara sucked in air, her hands glowing with healing water. _We almost had those bandits! I could have frozen them to the ground!_ she thought. Katara placed her hands on Toph's ankle, pressing her lips in a thin line. If Toph couldn't walk, they would be in trouble. Katara glanced around, trying to recognize where they were at. She could still see orange and red from afar. _The circus is still in flames. Not good._

"How bad is it?" Toph asked.

"I've got the swelling down. I think you might have done more than just twist it," Katara said. "We can't stay here. We've got to get back to the village." Katara placed her hand on Toph's back, helping her sit up. Katara crouched in front of her so Toph could climb onto her back.

A surge of heat washed over her shoulder. Toph shouted as Katara rolled to the side, sending the earth bender flying off her back and rolling through the dirt.

"Toph!" Katara yelled. She ran towards her only to be cut off by a wall of fire. Katara shielded her eyes, trying to see through the flames. "Toph!" Katara whipped water through the flames, making them disappear. She stood over Toph, and leaned down, placing her hand on her neck. _She's passed out. What am I going to do now?_ "Who's there?" she shouted. From behind her, Katara heard rustling. She threw several ice daggers into the bushes.

"Hey!"

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Katara asked, her hand wavering over the water skin. A figure stepped from behind the shrubbery, wearing a tattered cloak.

"I—I'm running away! Please, don't let them find me!"

"Running from who?"

"Raiders! They attacked the camp. I was kidnapped by them and managed to escape...and saw the camp in flames!"

"What's your name?" Katara asked, her eyes straining through the darkness.

"Hei! Who are you?"

Katara sighed, her body relaxing. "Riku told us you and your friend went missing. We promised to help him find you."

The young man stumbled to the ground, leaning against a tree. "Oh, Riku. He's got to be scared straight about now," Hei said, moaning. "Those raiders are still out there. What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to wait," Katara said, sitting beside Toph. She tried to calm her breathing. _I don't know where we are or how far we are from the village._ She glanced in the direction of the circus. The flames had died down and only the light of the moon shone on them. Katara glanced at Toph, noting her even breathing. _There's no way I can travel with Toph and protect her and Hei!_

"Katara! Katara!"

Katara stood at her name. "Zuko? I'm over here!" She stared through the darkness, seeing a dim light from afar. Her heart beat faster. "Zuko!"

"Katara!" Zuko ran towards her voice, his lungs burning.

"Zuko!" Katara called, running to him. Katara collided with Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zuko hugged her tight, thanking Agni she was all right. He ran his hands through her hair, taking in the scent of pine wood. His relief turned to frustration as he pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length.

"What were you thinking? Why did you run off?" Zuko asked.

"Toph and I saw the bandits! They're fire benders. We followed them but Toph twisted her ankle," Katara explained. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay. Where's Toph?"

"Over here." Katara began walking through the undergrowth. Zuko's chest tightened as he saw Toph on the ground, her face pale. He knelt beside her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Your friend said she should be fine," someone said. Zuko looked up to see a young man leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hei. The raiders kidnapped me and my girlfriend, Xiaofan."

"I see," Zuko scooped Toph into his arms. He looked at Katara. "Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was going to wait to post it until the weekend, but figured I'd go ahead and post it now since it was already finished! Keep watch for Parts 2 & 3 of this mini arc! I've been thinking about adding mini arcs in my story, still a part of the story as a whole, but just going off the main story line a bit like the original Avatar series did in the episodes. So much character growth and little changes can happen during those times. What do you all think? Want more mini arcs? :)  
**

 **Painterofemotions**


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Circus Raiders, Part 2**

Katara woke to the crackling of the campfire. Dew adorned the entrance of the cave, hanging down in drops. The morning light still hadn't stretched across the sky, and the sun hadn't risen yet. She yawned, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. She glanced around the cave, seeing that Hei slept between Sokka and Aang. Toph lay next to her and Zuko…where was Zuko? _And he tells me not to wander off._ Katara sighed, untangling her legs from her bedroll. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she ventured out of the cave.

She looked up and down the beach, frowning when she didn't see him. _Where could he be?_ Katara wondered, walking towards the forest. Maybe he had taken a walk. _I wish he would have woken me up instead of going alone._ Katara pressed her lips together, her brows slanting as she thought about the night before. Zuko had almost seemed frantic when they'd found each other. His embrace had made her light-headed.

Katara stopped walking, seeing someone standing in the forest. She went closer. Standing behind a tree, her hand hovering over her water skin, she poked her head out.

Zuko stood in the middle of a meadow, his dual swords in his hands. The swords sliced through the air, reaching as extensions of Zuko's body. Sweat dripped down his bare chest as he thrust the swords in front of him, twisting his body with control and grace.

Zuko spun the swords around in circles. Katara gaped as he kicked up a log, slicing it in two pieces. _He's pretty amazing._ She'd often watch her father and the warriors practice with swords, but their fighting forms had been much more rigid and stiff. Not like Zuko's, whose style was graceful and smooth. _Almost like waterbendering._

"Katara?"

She jumped at her name. Zuko had stopped training, his eyes focused on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You weren't in the cave, so I thought I'd look for you," she said. She came closer and sat on a stump. "I've never seen anyone train with swords before. It looks amazing."

"Thanks," Zuko said, placing the swords in their sheaths. He picked up his shirt, and stopped, turning to Katara. "I have something to give you." He reached into the pocket, pulling out an orange studded necklace.

"My necklace! You found it?" Katara ran to him.

Zuko grinned as her smile grew bigger.

"Turn around," he instructed, standing behind her. Katara pulled her hair up as Zuko fastened the pendant around her throat. His fingers lingered on the back of her neck.

Katara turned around, her cheeks red. "Thank you."

Zuko nodded. He picked up his swords and motioned for Katara to follow him back to camp. "Let's head back. The gang might be awake by now."

* * *

"You lost the map?" Zuko asked, staring at Aang.

The boy frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry guys. I was helping put out the fires and… I lost it."

"It's okay, Aang. At least we're all safe," Katara said, glancing at Zuko. The fire bender ignored her gaze, his jaw tightening. Katara handed out the cups while Sokka poured the tea.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that you found me," Hei said, sipping the tea. Katara smiled, handing him a plate with baked fish on it. She glanced at Zuko, whose gaze hadn't left Hei since the beginning of the meal. _What's his problem?_ After Katara finished passing the plates around, she sat next to Zuko.

"If it hadn't been for this beautiful lady," He nodded to Katara. "I might have been killed," Hei said, his amber eyes glistening. Zuko glared at him. "But now, I fear that I will never find Xiaofan. She was kidnapped with me and we were separated at the hideout." Hei's eyes watered. He turned away, wiping them. "I love her. If anything happens to her—" Hei stared at the ground.

Aang laid a hand on Hei's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find Xiaofan."

"Can you remember anything from the night you were kidnapped?" Katara asked.

"Only a little. I remember we had gone on a date. On our way back to the circus grounds, some men stopped us and demanded money. I didn't want any trouble so I gave them all I had." Hei frowned. "They demanded that Xiaofan come with them. I couldn't let that happen—I fought them."

"And then they took her?" Toph asked. Sokka poked Toph in her side, discouraging further questions.

"I wasn't able to protect her. What kind of boyfriend am I?" Hei said.

Katara glanced from Hei to Zuko. The fire bender's expression had relaxed into a slight frown. His eyes strayed from Hei to the sand. Katara's throat constricted as she thought of something to say. _Zuko's been like this all morning long. Is he upset about something?_

"We'll start looking after we eat," Aang said, shoving leechi nuts into his mouth. "We can ask around town and see if the villagers know anything."

"Thank you," Hei said. He began to eat, his eyes flickering to Zuko and Katara. "How long have you two been a couple?"

"What?" Zuko and Katara gaped. Zuko regained his composure, wiping the tea he had spilled with a cloth. His head began spinning at Hei's words. _Katara and me a couple? We just enemies weeks ago. That's impossible._

"What?" Sokka shouted, glaring at Zuko. Toph coughed, trying not to laugh. Aang's eyes widened, his eyes falling to Katara.

"We're not together," Zuko said, resting his head in his hands. "We're just friends." Katara nodded.

Hei's eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just you both seem so affect—"

"Katara! Little sis, can I talk to you?" Sokka asked, grabbing her arm. She protested as he pulled her up and began pushing her out of the cave. Zuko watched them leave, noting Katara's flushed cheeks. His breathing returned to normal as he stared at Hei. The young man continued eating, humming a tune. Zuko's brow twitched as Hei smiled at him. _What an idiot._

Hei looked around the cave. "Are you rebels or something? Don't you have homes?"

"We're teenagers," Zuko said.

Hei nodded. "Fair enough."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," Toph began, rolling her eyes, "We need a place to start looking for your girlfriend."

Hei frowned, staring into his cup. "We were attacked on the outskirts of the city. Near the north wall, by the marketplace."

* * *

Zuko stared at Aang, who stared back at him with guarded eyes. How had he ended up in this situation again? He replayed the last several events in his head. That's right; Katara had stayed with Toph at the campsite because of the earth bender's injury. Katara's words ran through his mind. _You and Aang can go search for Xiaofan. You both need to stop being so stubborn and make up already! You're a team remember?_ Zuko grimaced. _For being a monk, Aang doesn't act like one,_ he thought.

"Thank you so much," Hei said, grabbing Zuko's hands. "Without your help I don't know—"

Zuko snatched his hands away, glaring at the young man. "Let's get moving." Why couldn't Sokka have come with him? Aang walked beside him, refusing to make eye contact. _Fine by me,_ Zuko thought. They arrived at the village square and asked villagers about Xiaofan. _We're not getting anywhere like this._

"We should go to the campsite and talk to Riku," Zuko said. "None of the villagers here can help us."

"Who died and made you leader?" Aang grumbled. Zuko stepped forward, tempted to grab Aang by his shirt and demand what caused him to be such a pain, but he restrained himself.

Hei glanced between Zuko and Aang. "You don't seem to get along very well."

 _Is it that obvious?_ The boy's past accusation flowed through his thoughts. _You really just want to hurt Katara!_ Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't been much of a sensitive person. Cruel words rolled off his back like sweat, but lately they bothered him more. _He's a kid. Should I let him bother me? I'd never hurt Katara. Not anyone, anymore._ Zuko inhaled, then exhaled. He had other troubles to focus on.

Hei grabbed Zuko's sleeve, pointing towards an alleyway. "This way." Zuko and Aang followed Hei through the crowd to the alley.

"This is where we were attacked. Right across from that inn," Hei said, motioning behind them.

Zuko walked down the alley, looking over the walls and ground. "Did you see where they came from?"

"No. Xiaofan and I were walking when they appeared in front of us. I hadn't seen them in the alley before."

"Did you notice if they had any marks? Scars?"

Hei shook his head, but then his eyes widened. "I think I saw something. It was a tattoo on his wrist." Hei looked around, sighing, "If only I had a quill and paper."

"Draw in the dirt," Aang said.

Hei's face twisted in disgust. "And get my hands dirty?"

"Probably wouldn't be the first time," Zuko mumbled.

Hei snorted, leaning in the dirt, and began to draw. "It looked something like that."

Zuko memorized the image in his mind. It resembled the Fire Nation emblem, but the flames sprung out at the sides like wings. He stood and began walking back to the main street as Hei and Aang followed him. "We should ask around town for more information," Zuko said. "We'll split up and meet at the square in an hour," Zuko said.

"The people who attacked Hei could still be after him, "Aang said. "He needs to stay with one of us."

Hei nodded, clinging to Zuko. "Don't leave me! Those bandits could come back!"

"Get off," Zuko said, pushing Hei off him. Zuko brushed down the wrinkles in his shirt, sighing. "I'm going to ask around town about the symbol."

"We'll meet later," Aang said, walking away.

* * *

The young barista looked around the bar, and then glanced at Zuko and Hei, wringing her hands together. Zuko noticed her sweating palms, and the way her eyes darted around the room. She leaned across the counter, motioning for Zuko to come closer.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," she whispered. Wiping her hands on the towel, she inclined her head to the back room. Zuko and Hei followed her through the kitchen to the back door of the bar. She opened the door for them, leading to the alleyway.

"The men you are looking for belong to a gang called the Phoenix," She gulped, placing her hand over her chest. "They drink here often and always cause trouble. No one says anything."

"Where is their hideout?" Hei asked, raising his voice.

Zuko nudged him in his side. "We have some problems to take care of with them. Do you know where we could find them?"

The barista stared at them, concern clouding her eyes. "It's best you just leave them alone."

"They took my girlfriend! Please—"Hei grabbed her hands. "You must help us."

The young woman glanced between the boys, sighing. "I hear they occasionally go to the abandoned fort on the south coast. I heard some men saying that they plan on leaving tomorrow night."

Zuko raised a brow. _She's seems eager to help us._ "How do you know all this?" Zuko asked.

She turned to him, her jaw clenched. "They talk a lot when their drunk. You just have to listen close enough."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Those men murdered my boyfriend over a debt. They'll do anything it takes to get their money. If you can save your girlfriend," she turned to Hei. "Maybe you can get back at them for me as well."

* * *

Hei glanced around the cave, the embers from the fire smoldering in the pit. He slid out of the blanket, put on his boots. He tiptoed around the sleeping gang to the cave entrance. He needed to save Xiaofan. If he didn't save her tonight, he might never see her again. _Those raiders will pay. But I need a weapon._

He crept around the cave over the sleeping forms of the Aang and Sokka. The firebender had Katara on one side of him, and Toph on the other. Two sheathed swords lay propped against the wall. _These will work just fine._ Hei glanced at the sleeping fire bender.

 _I'm sorry I have to take these, Zuko, but I have to protect Xiaofan._ He slung the swords over his back and then left the cave.

When he left, the firebender sat up. _That idiot will get himself killed,_ Zuko thought. He pulled on his boots and followed behind Hei.

Zuko had been patient, already guessing where Hei planned to go. As he followed him beyond the forest to the south, the ground became less grassy. The trees thinned on as they entered rocky terrain. Soon enough, they arrived at the south coast. Zuko watched from behind a boulder as Hei searched around the large rocks. He began walking towards a cave.

 _Okay, it's time I talk to him._ Zuko stepped from behind the boulder. "Where are you going?"

Hei turned around, his eyes wide. He stepped back, glancing behind him. "I'm going to save my girlfriend."

"You can't do that if you're dead," Zuko said, staring at him. He walked closer.

Hei unsheathed the swords, holding them in front of him. The metal glimmered in the moonlight and reflected in Hei's gaze. "No, you can't stop me. Xiaofan needs me! If I don't save her tonight—" Hei didn't have time to finish his sentence as a ball of fire shot out of the cave. He rolled in the dirt to avoid the blast. Zuko ran to him, shooting fire balls into the dark opening.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked. Hei nodded. Zuko stared into the dim cavern, making out several wavering lights. He stood, turning to Hei. "You'd better find a spot to hide."

"But Xiaofan!"

"You're no use to her fried. Go."

Hei scrambled from the ground and ran for the boulders on the shore.

"How noble of you, protecting your friend there," the man said, stepping out of the cave. A scar reached from his brow to his ear.

"He's not my friend." Zuko's eyes narrowed as his body tensed. _He's the same fool who attacked Katara. He acted like a coward then._ "You stole Katara's necklace. Who are you?"

"My name is Quan."

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

Quan grinned. "Since we can't have you running back to the guards and telling them about this location, I'll have to kill you."

Zuko jumped to the side, avoiding the stream of fire from the man's fist. He twisted, sending several fire balls towards the bandit. Another stream of fire blasted toward him. _He's fast._ Zuko held out his hands, creating a wall of flames that countered the stream. _His fire bending is average, but he doesn't leave many openings._ Zuko blasted toward Quan, fire propelling him from his feet. Quan jumped in the air, throwing fire daggers.

Zuko circled his hands around him, bending the fire back towards Quan. The fire blasted as it hit Quan, causing the bender to fall to the ground. Zuko jumped back, his eyes on Quan.

The bandit struggled to stand, only to fall back to the ground. Zuko walked toward him, still in a defensive stance.

Quan glared at him, spitting on the ground. "Did you forget about your friend?"

Zuko turned to Hei, whose arms had been tied. Another bandit stood behind him, a toothless grin on his face. The other man pushed Hei along, holding a sword to his throat. The young man struggled, eyes wide in fear.

"Oh, I forgot, since he's not your friend—"Quan stood, his fist erupting into flames. "There's really no need for you to help him!" A stream of fire shot from Quan fist towards Hei. Zuko didn't have time to think it through before he ran between them to intercept the blast.

"No, Zuko!" Hei yelled as the fire bender threw himself in front of him. The fire hit him with such force it threw him several yards across the sandy ground. "No!" Hei turned to Quan. "I'll kill you!"

Quan shrugged, walking to Zuko. The scarf that covered his face had flown off in the blast, and now lay several feet away. Quan's eyes widened as he stared at the unmasked boy.

His brow slanted as he stared at Hei. "Do you know who this is?"

Hei shook his head.

"Eh, men!" Quan yelled. Several men stepped from outside the cave, cloaked in tattered robes. Quan kicked Zuko over, and leaned down, cupping the fire bender's cheek. "We caught ourselves a prince."

* * *

 **Thank you all for continuing to review and read, "The Weight of Hope." I appreciate every review, favorite, alert and subscription. I will post the last chapter of the circus arc next week, then take off Christmas week and New Year's week to be with family. Hope you all are doing well!**

 **Painterofemotions**


	12. Chapter 10: Part 3

**Chapter 10: The Circus Raiders, Part 3**

Zuko's vision blurred as his eyes fluttered open. He grunted in pain, turning on his side, his head throbbing. He tried to sit up, but slumped to the ground. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of the cave. Hearing footsteps, he rolled to face the bars of the cell he'd been thrown in. _Where am I? They've got me chained._ The clinking of metal became louder as the footsteps came closer.

"Which cell is he in?" someone said.

"It's the last one down the hall."

Zuko strained to see through the darkness, making out three figures standing down the hallway. They whispered among themselves, walking closer.

"Hey boy, are you still alive?" one of them asked. "Don't die on us yet, Prince Zuko. We've still got to collect the bounty."

"You should have never come back to the Fire Nation," someone else said.

Zuko lay still, ignoring the taunt. The three men now stood in front of his cell door, their lips twisted into sneers. Their amber eyes filled with loathing.

"Won't talk, will you? If my boys and I rough up, you'll talk then?"

"You can try, peasant."

"Why you—" The man reached into his pocket, pulling out several rings of keys. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the man unlock the cell door and step inside. A jagged scar reached from his ear to his eyebrow. _Not him again.  
_

Quan grinned, leaning down, grabbing Zuko's collar. "Some prince you are, eh?" He pulled back his fist, striking Zuko across the face. Zuko watched him as he man pulled back again, but this time he ducked, head-butting Quan in the stomach. As he staggered back, Zuko bolted past the men. He hadn't gone but several feet before they grabbed him. He struggled as they dragged him back and tossed him into the cell.

"Not so strong now, are you? That'll teach you," Quan said, spitting on the ground.

"If that's what you wanted to teach me, you're a terrible teacher," Zuko snarled. Warm blood dripped down his lip, the metallic taste of it lingering on his tongue.

"You need a lot of repetition," Quan said, kicking dirt in Zuko's face. He brought his boot up to stomp the fire bender on his stomach, only to miss as Zuko rolled out of the way. He stood, bringing his head up to smash Quan in the face. The bandit staggered to the ground, sputtering curses as he held his nose. The other men ran into the cell, grabbing Zuko by his arms. The pain in his side spiked, causing Zuko to hiss.

Quan stood, wiping blood from his nose. The red liquid covered his hand as he pulled it away. He glared at Zuko, flinging the blood on the ground.

Zuko smirked. "You look good in red."

The fire bender grimaced as Quan's fist connected with his gut. The next punch landed on his face, then his side. White flashed before Zuko's eyes as the ache in his ribs grew, nearly bringing him to his knees. _Damn._ Another punch hit his head, whipping it sideways. The men threw him to the ground, kicking him in his back and stomach.

"That's enough! He's worth more alive," Quan said, spitting on the ground. The men left, still taunting and hurling insults at the firebender. Zuko coughed, drips of blood falling from his mouth. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness as his eyes fluttered.

"Prince Zuko?" someone whispered, their voice barely audible. Zuko turned his head to see a cell conjoined to his, separated by bars. A young woman sat in the corner, her black hair tousled and dirty.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Katara's eyebrows tilted downward as she stared outside the cave. The sun had set a while ago but Zuko and Hei hadn't returned. _Where are they?_ Katara sat next to Toph, her mind still on her friend. At the sound of footsteps, Katara jumped, her eyes flashing to the cave entrance. Sokka and Aang walked in, both holding several pieces of wood. Katara's gaze fell to the ground as she sat down.

"Zuko's not here yet?" Sokka asked, looking around the cave. He placed several logs on the fire.

Toph shook her head. "No one's seen Sparky since last night." The earth bender wiggled her toes. "We haven't seen Hei either."

"I'm sure Zuko's fine," Aang said, looking at Katara. He frowned at the concern in Katara's eyes. Zuko could take care of himself. There was no need for her to worry about him. _He's strong enough to fight with me. He's strong enough to protect himself._ He placed the wood by the fire, and then sat beside her.

"It's just been a long time. What if they ran into trouble?" Katara asked, bringing her knees under her chin. _It's not like Zuko to be out this long. He should have been here hours ago. What could he be doing?_

Aang laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Katara."

Katara laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm all right. I'm just worried."

The gang sat around the fire as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Red and orange flames licked at the air, casting shadows on the walls.

Katara looked outside the cave. The moon's reflection glimmered in the water, illuminating the sand with its peculiar white glow. Katara inhaled, and then exhaled in one long breath. _Zuko's strong._

"I can't take it anymore!" Toph shouted, standing. She stumbled, leaning against the wall. Sokka jumped up to help her, but she pushed him away. "I'm going to look for Sparky," she said. "You guys can sit here for all I care!"

"Toph, your ankle isn't healed yet," Katara said walking to her. "You wouldn't get past the beach on your foot."

Toph frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right," Aang said, walking outside the cave. "Katara and I will look for Zuko. You guys stay put." Aang turned as the bushes behind the cave swooshed. He grabbed his staff, staring into the darkness.

Katara stood beside him, bending the water out of her water skin. _Could it be Zuko?_

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm Xiaofan. My boyfriend and I were kidnapped and brought here several days ago," the woman said. Her voice cracked. "Do you know where he is? Is he all right?" Xiaofan clung to the bars, pressing her stained face against them. The chains on her wrist had reddened her skin, leaving blisters.

"He got away."

"But he's alive?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank Agni!" She slumped against the bars, covering her face with her hands while she cried. "I'm so glad he's all right! Oh, but now look what we've done…I'm so sorry Prince Zuko. I'm so sorry they hurt you."

Zuko listened to her weep. "I've had worse."

Xiaofan ran her hands through her hair. "I'm afraid, we will never escape. They keep guards here all the time. I've tried—" She pulled up the sleeve of the dirty tunic she wore. Black and blue bruises covered her arms, one bruise in particular on her bicep in the shape of a hand. She lifted her up shirt to reveal more abrasions resembling knuckles on her stomach. "They beat me every time."

Zuko lowered his eyes to the ground. _She's lucky they didn't kill her…or worse._ _What lowly cowards._ "I'm sorry." Zuko's gaze jumped to the hallway, seeing movement in the shadows. Chirping echoed down the hall as he strained to see in the darkness. "Momo?" Zuko asked, seeing white fur. The lemur cheeped, running up to his cell. He tilted his head, staring at Zuko.

"What?"

"Momo's a friend—never mind,"Zuko said. "Momo—" Zuko stopped. _Am I really going to talk to an animal? Can he even understand me?_ "Find the gang. Can you do that?"

Momo's ears stood straight as he blinked, his eyes going from Zuko to Xiaofan. Squeaking, he scampered on top of Zuko, and sniffed the fire bender. Momo cheeped and then ran down the hall.

 _No one has to know about this,_ Zuko thought, watching Momo scamper away.

* * *

Someone staggered out of the trees, falling to the sand.

"Hei!" Katara yelled, running to him. Hei gasped as Katara knelt beside him, cradling his head in her arms. She pulled her hand away from his chest, feeling the stickiness of the blood. Katara sucked in air. Her chest tightened as she ran her glowing hands over his battered face.

"Zuko's been captured," Hei said. Aang gasped.

Katara blinked, her throat constricting. _But Zuko's a fire bending master. She shook her head. No, he must have gotten away. No one can beat him._ The more she repeated it, the more she began to doubt it. She'd been right, though. Zuko was a fire bending master. He was strong. He could take a few thugs. Hei had to be wrong.

"I'm so sorry. He told me not to follow him." Hei coughed, spitting up blood. He tried to sit up, but Aang laid his hand on his chest.

"You shouldn't move," Aang said.

"Zuko protected me."

"Don't talk. Just rest."

Katara ran her hands down Hei's side. Katara ran her hands down his abdomen, directing the healing water's energy into it. Through the energy connection of her element, she detected that one of Hei's ribs had been broken. Hei's breathing returned to normal as his eyes fluttered closed.

Katara shook his shoulder gently. "Don't fall asleep, Hei! Where is Zuko? Hei?" _He's unconscious._

"What happened?" Sokka asked, jogging towards them. He stopped when he saw Hei, his eyes widening. He looked at Katara. "Where's Zuko?"

"Hei said he's been captured," Katara said. Aang's gaze turned to Katara. Her brows slanted together, while she bit her lip in concentration.

Aang looked at Sokka. "Zuko protected Hei and now he's in trouble."

"We've got to find him,"Sokka said. "Aang and I will go."

"No!" Katara said, standing. "I mean, I'll go. I'm a healer. It's better if I go."

"What about Hei?" Sokka asked, staring at the young man.

"I healed most of his injuries. He just needs rest. We need to save Zuko!"

"We don't know where Zuko is," Aang said, staring at Katara.

"We have to start looking somewhere, Aang. He can't be far. Hei managed to get back here."

Aang closed his eyes, breathing deep. "We'll go to the circus grounds and see if Riku knows anything."

* * *

Zuko sat up as he heard noises down the hall. Hushed voices drifted to his ears as the footsteps came closer. He rubbed his temples, trying to dispel the drowsiness that dulled his senses.

Two men walked up to the cell bars, peering into his cell with the light of a lantern. They whispered something to each other, then walked to Xioafan's. The bandit not holding the light reached inside his pocket, the sound of jingling keys echoed in the room.

Zuko turned to the sleeping young woman, standing. _They're taking her out?_ Zuko's mind raced, trying to think of a plan to help her. _I've got to do something. There's got to be something._

"Get her out of there. The deal with the old man is over."

Xioafan stirred at the noises, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Seeing the men, she shrunk further back into the cell, turning to Zuko. She stared at him with panicked eyes.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Be quiet girl." One of the men said. He grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the cell door. Xioafan screamed, and bit his hand. With a shout the man threw her to the ground.

"You wretch!"

"She's only one girl. Sling her over your shoulder and get on with it," the other man said.

The other man nodded, grabbing hold of Xioafan's wrists.

"No! Zuko, help me!"

* * *

Katara's eyes widened as she stared at Riku, who lay on his cot, face swollen and bruised. A young woman dabbed his forehead with a towel, her jaw clenched as she stared at Aang.

"Some men came last night and attacked our workers. Riku threatened to call the guards, but they beat him and told him that if he said anything they would kill him," she said. Tears swelled at the corner of her eyes, as she wrung her hands together. Her chest heaved as she wiped away the tears. "They told us to pay them if we wanted to see Hei and Xioafan again."

Aang gripped his staff, staring at the group. "How could they do this?" Aang asked, his eyes narrowed. He shook his head, trying to grasp the reality of what had occurred. "Why would they do this?"

"We don't have time to wonder, Aang," Katara said. "We need to find Zuko and Xiaofan."

"I know where you might be able to find them," she said, her eyes widening. "When they came, they told Riku to meet them at the abandoned fort south of here."

* * *

"This must be it," Aang said, stepping out from behind the boulder. Katara nodded. Fallen rocks littered the ground, while stone walls stood scattered across the grounds. The fort entrance just a few paces away.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Aang frowned, his forehead wrinkling. "Are you sure?"

Katara nodded. She stared at the dark entrance, her heart beating. Zuko was somewhere in there. He could be hurt. _Or worse._ Katara shook her head. No, Zuko would be all right. He had to be all right. "Let's go."

* * *

Katara crept down the corridor, her hand hovering over her water skin. Her eyes narrowed, trying to adjust to the dimness of the area. She leaned against the wall, poking her head out. Stepping across the room, she quickened her pace. As she neared the end of the hallway, a light shone, casting a shadow on the wall.

"Not so royal now, are you?" someone said.

Katara walked closer, until she could see a figure standing in front of a cell. Wood crates cluttered the room, and dim torches hung from the walls. The man moved from her sight, entering the cell. She grimaced as the sound of a hand smacking skin echoed through the corridor.

"You know what? We get a bounty whether you're alive or dead. If I bring your head to Fire Lord Ozai, I'll still get my cut," the man said.

 _Zuko!_ Katara jumped from her hiding place, creating a whip of water. "Don't you touch him!"

The man turned, but before he could say anything Katara wrapped the whip around his legs, hanging him upside down. The man cut through the water whip with a fire dagger, landing on his feet. Katara blocked the fire balls and twisted, throwing ice blades.

The frozen water sent the man backwards against the wall, tacking him to it. She grabbed the fallen cell keys.

"Katara?"

"Zuko!" Katara ran to the cell, unlocking it with shaky hands. She dropped to her knees beside the firebender. Black and purple bruises covered his swollen face, and his lip had been cut. Katara gasped, her eyes falling to the guard who had hurt him. She stood and walked to the man, glaring at him with rage she hadn't known she'd possessed.

"Did you do this?"

The man looked away from her, his jaw set. Katara bended water around the man's torso, her fingers slowly forming a fist. The man shouted in pain, as the water tightened around his chest.

"Yes, by gods yes! Don't kill me!"

"I won't," Katara said, her gaze narrowing. With the flick of her wrist she formed a water whip, smacking the man unconscious. She glanced at the keys in her hand. _With these it should be easier searching for Xioafan._

She went back to Zuko, cradling his head in her lap. Hands aglow with water, she healed Zuko's cheek and eye. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her hands began to shake as she thought of the way the men treated him. _They could have killed him. How could they do this?_

"We have to get you out of here," Katara said, glancing around the dirty cell.

"Not without Xiaofan. Katara, she's in trouble."

* * *

Zuko peered down the hall, his hand ignited with a small flame. Katara came up from behind him, setting her hand on his shoulder, her gaze soft. Her words from before came to his mind. _We're going to save her. It's not your fault._

The firebender tensed, gritting his teeth as he replayed the memory from hours before. The image of Xioafan being dragged from her cell and her calling out to him for help made him shudder in anger. _I was supposed to save her and I failed to protect her._

Zuko and Katara continued down the hallway, careful to avoid being noticed by other guards. They had to keep low. _We don't know how many raiders are here…we'll do more harm than good if the whole fort finds out we're here._ Zuko thought. _I hope we'll find Xioafan before that._

Katara tugged on Zuko's sleeve. "I think I heard something." They stopped walking and listened for a noise. From the darkness, Zuko could make out a faint voice in the distance, as if someone had been weeping.

"This way," Katara said, as her pace sped up. Zuko followed her down the hall. As they neared the end of the hallway, the weeping became louder. Zuko held up his lightened hand to the first cell, not seeing anything he walked to the next. Katara walked to the other side of the room, searching the cells.

"Xioafan?" Zuko called, walking to the next one. His chest tightened as he peered through the bars. Something in the darkness moved. _There's someone in there._

"Xioafan?"

"Prince Zuko…" she said, her voice cracking.

"Katara! She's over here!" Zuko said, his hands gripping the rusted iron bars. Katara shifted through the keys, trying several before she found the right one. As soon as she unlocked the door, Zuko ran inside, and knelt beside her. Katara followed him, her hands glowing as she moved them across the young woman's body.

On her cheek was the imprint of a hand, and a cut across her lip.

"It's ok," Zuko said, as she grabbed his hand. She tried to speak, but her words came on incoherent and muffled. Zuko shushed her. "Katara's going to heal you. Everything's ok." Zuko gripped her hand tighter. "You're safe now."

* * *

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang shouted running toward them. Momo sat on his shoulder, cheeping loudly. Aang's eyes widened as he watched them emerge from the cave. Zuko carried Xioafan in his arms as Katara walked beside him. She gaped seeing a crowd of people behind Aang, their clothes in tatters and their faces dirty. Aang collided with her in a tight hug.

"Who are these people?" Katara asked, her eyes glancing over their faces.

Aang looked back at the people. "The raiders captured more than just Xioafan and Hei." Aang patted Momo on the head. "Momo took me through the fort and showed me all the people that had been capture. I saved them." Aang's eyes left the people and wandered to the girl Zuko held. His heart dropped seeing the bruises on his friend's face. Aang's gaze lowered to the ground. "You got hurt."

Zuko grimaced, hearing the honest concern in Aang's voice. He stared at Aang, and then at the villagers. "We should get them somewhere safe."

Aang nodded. "They are safe." Aang pointed towards the boulders near the forest. Town guards emerged out of the thrush, calling to the people. Several guards ran inside the cave while others directed everyone out of the area.

Aang turned to Zuko. "We're all safe now."

* * *

Katara pulled her hands away from Xiaofan's back as the glow faded from them. She raised an eyebrow, staring the young woman's back, and ran her fingers along her skin. _The skin is healing good. There's still some discoloration, but that should go away soon._

"How does it look?" Xiaofan asked.

"Better than before," Katara said, standing. She wiped her hands on a towel, surveying her work. Yes, in time the bruises would be gone.

Xiaofan smiled, pulling her shirt over her head. She winced as her arms lowered.

"It'll still hurt a while, but you'll be better soon," Katara assured her. "I've got most of the swelling down."

Xiaofan nodded. "Thank you." The girls walked outside the tent, met by the daylight. Several circus workers greeted them with smiles and relieved expressions. Xiaofan closed the flap to her tent and turned to Katara. "Are we meeting up with the boys?"

Katara nodded. "Zuko said they would be at Riku's tent."

The girls walked through the circus grounds, relishing the sun on their skin. Katara stretched out her arms, breathing in the air. It had been several days ago that they had found Xiaofan in the abandoned fort. Aang had saved many others that the gang had no idea about. The people had been returned to their families while others made off to go back to their hometowns. She glanced at Xiaofan. Under Katara's care and with many healing sessions her bruises had healed almost completely. _They know I'm a waterbender and that Toph is an earthbender and that Zuko is with us. I hope...this doesn't hurt us in the long run._ In spite of everything, Katara was confident their secret was safe. _At least Aang's identity is still secret._

"There you ladies are. I was just going to search for you!" Hei said, running to Xiaofan. Katara grinned as hugged the young woman, placing a kiss on her cheek. The waterbender blushed as Hei grabbed her own hand and kissed it. Sokka and Toph followed behind him. Zuko walked next to Toph, allowing her to lean against him for support.

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked. Zuko pointed toward the tent just as the flap opened. Aang and Riku walked through, the older man holding onto Aang's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done," Riku said. He looked at Hei and Xiaofan. "These two are like family to me."

Aang smiled, patting Riku on his back. "I'm glad we were able to help."

"You have to let us do something for you," Hei said. "There must be something. Your kindness cannot go unrewarded."

Xiaofan nodded. She looked at Zuko, who stood beside Katara. Her gaze fluttered between the two benders. "If it had not been for Prince Zuko I might have never seen my Hei again." She grinned, walking to the fire bender. "This is my thanks."

Zuko froze as she pressed her lips against his. It had been a short kiss, but it felt like it lasted for hours. The gang gasped, their eyes widening. Xiaofan pulled away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Xiaofan!" Hei groaned, throwing his hands over his face. The young woman shrugged and stood next to Hei, kissing him on the cheek. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, planting a smooch on his lips. "Of course the prince of heart is you, Hei." The young man blushed, and kissed her back.

Katara gulped, glancing at the shocked fire bender. She blinked as the kiss replayed in her mind, triggering an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

Toph gagged, and covered her mouth, turning away from lovers. "It's so sweet it's making me sick!" The gang laughed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, "The Circus Raiders," arc of, "The Weight of Hope"! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I forgot to mention last week, I meant to say, I will be taking next week off through New Year's week to be with family and finish up some Christmas gifts and errands. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and I'll see you after New Year's!**

 **Painterofemotions**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Confessions  
**

"You what?" Toph asked, jumping from her seat. Sokka gaped as Aang hung his head, wringing his hands together. The young boy glanced at Katara, who frowned and shook her head.

"How did you get in trouble?" she asked.

"I was just trying to have fun with the other kids…"

"School isn't supposed to be fun," Zuko said. _Not Fire Nation schools anyway._ Zuko's gaze narrowed as he thought of his own experience with tutors and instructors. Fire Nation teachers had little patience and heavy hands. Not that any teacher had dared to raise their hand against the crown prince, for fear that it be cut off. _Or worse. No, father always took care of us personally._ His hand touched his scar as he stared into the campfire, memories from years ago replaying in his mind.

* * *

"What's this?" Ursa asked, as Zuko handed her a scroll. Red markings covered the inside of the scroll and multiplied as she continued reading it. She turned to Zuko, whose eyes had begun to tear.

"I got a lot of markings," the young prince replied, wiping his eyes. "Azula didn't get any markings!"

Ursa frowned, rolling up the scroll and setting it on the table. She held out her arms, welcoming Zuko into a warm embrace. "It's okay, dear. These markings mean you have to work harder." The door to the study creaked open, causing Ursa to turn around, wondering who would be arriving in the middle of the day. Her eyes widened as her husband walked into the room.

"Ozai?" She asked, laying her hand on the scroll.

Ozai's hardened gaze fell to Zuko, who sat on his mother's lap. "What is he doing here?"

Ursa's heart dropped at the indifference in Ozai's voice. "I'm helping him with his studies."

"What is this about Zuko receiving marks on his work?"

Ursa glanced at her son, and then at her husband. "He did receive some, but we are working on them now."

Zuko stared between his mother and father, becoming uncomfortable at the silence that grew. He knew his father would not be happy if he saw the markings he received. Ozai crossed the room and took the scroll from Ursa.

Before Ursa could speak, Ozai's hand flew across Zuko's cheek, knocking him off her lap. The young boy crashed to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Ozai!"

"You will have these corrected tonight." Ozai said, tossing the scroll on the table. He glared at Zuko, his voice level. "Or this paper will not be the only thing to be marked."

* * *

Zuko drifted out of his thoughts as he felt Katara nudging him in his side.

"Don't be mean to Aang," she said. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"The headmaster told me to bring my parents tomorrow so we could talk," Aang said. He glanced around the gang, his brows furrowing. "I don't know what to do!"

"That's obvious," Sokka said, "Is there anything else you should tell us?"

"No."

"Maybe we could pay people to act as his parents?" Toph suggested.

Katara shook her head. "We can't risk it." _And we don't really have any money._ She turned to Zuko. "Do you have any ideas?"

Zuko shook his head. Katara sighed, leaned against him in frustration. Maybe they could send a fake letter to the school saying his parents couldn't come? _We've got to figure something out fast._

"I've got an idea," Sokka said. He reached under his bedroll and pulled out a blanket. He grinned, staring at Katara. "Come here, sis."

Katara stared wearily at her brother, then at Zuko. The fire bender shrugged, inclining his head towards Sokka. She frowned, but got up anyway and walked over to him. Sokka stood, slinging his arm around her and turned her away from the group.

Zuko's brow rose. _What's he doing?_ He caught his eye as he turned around and stared at him. He whispered something in Katara's ear, causing her cheeks to flush.

Katara turned around. Zuko's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as his throat tightened.

"Zuko, or should I say, Mr. Fire, meet your wife, Sapphire Fire!"

* * *

Katara coughed, her eyes darting around the room. Zuko noted her anxiety, his gaze falling to the fake bulging belly that Sokka had made for her. He rolled his eyes. _What an idiot._ He grimaced as he remembered Sokka's reasoning. _Don't you see? You and Katara can dress up as his parents. You look older than the rest of us combined._

Zuko hadn't been sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. He adjusted the hanging sash that covered the burned side of his face. It had been tied tightly in the back to prevent slipping. _I look like a fool._

"I'm guessing this is something we'll never mention again?" Katara asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Aang sat between them, nodding.

Zuko sighed, sitting up straight in the chair. _I can't believe I'm doing this. It's ridiculous._ "Let's just get this over with."

The door behind them opened, showing an elderly man in black and red robes. His graying hair was pulled into a topknot, and wrinkles decorated his forehead. He glanced between Zuko and Katara, taking his seat at the other side of the desk.

"You are Mr. and Mrs. Fire? I am Headmaster Cao Cao." The man looked at Aang with a critical eye, then at Zuko. "I understand you are from the colonies," Cao Cao began, staring at Katara. His lips twisted down in distaste. "You dress like it."

Zuko ignored the comment, but the man's critical stare at Katara did not go unnoticed by the fire bender. _I almost forgot how patronizing school masters can be._ Zuko glanced at Katara. With her tanned skin and blue eyes, she didn't exactly look like a Fire Nation native no matter what she wore.

"Your son Kuzon has been making trouble at our school. Mr. Fire, this is a very prestigious institution—"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Zuko asked, his voice low. Katara coughed, staring at the fire bender.

Headmaster Cao Cao looked at Zuko, his brows slanting. "Excuse me?"

"I understand the problems my son has caused, but for you to speak to me as if I don't know the expectations for this school is insulting. This is the finest school in the Fire Nation," Zuko said, crossing his legs. "My son is known for his…" Zuko sneered, glancing at Aang. "exuberance. He gets it from his mother's side."

"Zu—dear," Katara said, patting Aang's head. She turned to Zuko, her lips pressed into a thin line. "You shouldn't be so hard on our son. After all, it's much different here than in the colonies."

"That may be true but it's no excuse for his uncivil behavior. Kuzon is Fire Nation, he'll have etiquette beat into him if necessary," said Zuko. Aang gulped, avoiding Zuko's glare. Katara gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.

The headmaster nodded, and stroked his beard, his approving gaze falling on Zuko. "I see that you are a man of action, Mr. Fire."

"When the time calls. Are we done here?" Zuko asked, standing.

The headmaster nodded.

Zuko grabbed Aang by his collar, forcing him to stand. He leaned close, their faces only inches from each others. "A brutal lesson in manners awaits you when we return home." Zuko turned to Katara who began to stand, her hands resting on her expanded belly. "Come, dear."

Katara shot a glare at the fire bender, but followed him out. _He's enjoying this too much._

* * *

The trio walked in uncomfortable silence through the town, neither saying a word since they'd left the school grounds. Katara glanced at Zuko, his expression unreadable. Her brows slanted in frustration at his silence. Why was he being so quiet? She looked at Aang, who also hadn't said much more than a "Glad that's over." _I thought since we had to work together, they might begin talking again. How stubborn can these two be?_ She shook her head. Their fight had been days ago. There had to be some way of getting them to make up. _Speaking without arguing is preferable though._ Couldn't they see that they were hindering the whole group? How could they fight together if they fought each other?

The sun hung low in the sky, just above the townhouses. It would be dark soon. Katara looked at Zuko, noting his red eyes and set lip. _What's wrong with him?_ She reached for his hand. Maybe he would open up when they returned to camp? At her touch, Zuko shied away, placing his hand in his pocket.

At his resistance, Katara's heart dropped. She focused her gaze on the dirt road until they made it back to camp.

"How'd it go?" Toph asked, as they walked inside the cave.

Aang smiled, untying the headband. "We fooled him! People of the Fire Nation sure are easy to—"

"Aang," Katara said, shaking her head to discourage further speech. Aang frowned at her scolding but sat beside her at the campfire. Katara's gaze wandered to Zuko who stood outside the cave, facing the sea. Without out warning, he began walking toward the shore.

"Sokka, can you start cooking the food?" she asked, turning to her brother.

Sokka nodded, raising a brow. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Katara stood.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked, his gaze pleading with her to stay.

"There's something I need to do is all. I'll be back." Katara ruffled Aang's hair before she went outside. Looking down the beach, she made out Zuko's sitting form a ways down from the cave. The sand cushioned her steps as she walked toward him without calling attention to herself. She stopped just behind him.

Katara began to ask what was wrong, but stopped. She didn't want to push, but something compelled her to stand beside him, while listening to the waves lap on the sand. When Zuko was ready, he would talk to her. So, in spite of her instincts pushing her to speak, Katara waited.

The light of the moon illuminated the ocean's surface as it rippled under the white sphere. A gentle sea breeze blew through Katara's hair, bringing the scent of tropical flowers with it.

Zuko picked up a handful of sand, watching as it slipped between his fingers. When he had been a child, it amazed him how easily sand could be manipulated with a bit of water. He recalled the magnificent sandcastle competitions on Ember Island. All it needed was a good builder to mold it into a master statue. It amazed him that something seemingly so insignificant could become so majestic.

Instead of being the builder, Agni saw fit to make him the sand. The sand to be molded and shaped into a shadow of a malevolent father who reigned terror and despair on the world. Now, that image had crumpled beneath the weight of hope, never to rise from the dust again. Zuko glanced at Katara, whose gaze focused on the moon. _And maybe that's a good thing._

"For as long as I can remember, my father had always strived for perfection," Zuko said, releasing the remainder of the sand. "He'd beat it into us whenever we'd fall short of his expectations."

"Us?"

Zuko grimaced, recalling a bitter memory that caused his heart to ache. "You would think I'd receive the brunt of his wrath…" _Maybe I should I be glad I wasn't the object of his 'affections'._

Katara tensed as Zuko's voice lowered.

"Azula had been the pride and glory of my father. Maybe that's why she didn't mind the bruises," Zuko said.

Katara tried to find words of comfort, but her thoughts clouded with ire. She knew that Fire Lord Ozai had been a strict and manipulative parent, but a man who raised his hand against his own children? _He's not just a terrible person anymore. He's worse than that._ She glanced at Zuko's scar. _What scars does Azula have that I can't see?_

Katara sat next to him, placing her hand on his back. Warmth rose in Zuko's chest as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," Katara whispered.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm not."

* * *

He stood on the edge of the crevice, nearly losing his footing as the ground beneath him shook. Darkness prowled below him in the fissure, clutching at his feet as he ran away from the growing hole.

The sky turned a terrible red as it rained down fire, destroying everything that it touched. Then, above him, the sky split, casting a light so bright it blinded him. He cried out, tripping in an attempted to shield himself from the rays. He ran away from the light, back towards the darkness.

 _Come with us…join us. Leave the ghastly light behind._ The crevice below him echoed, as he stared into the shadowy gap. Certainly, darkness would hide him from the light. He breathed deeply...and then took the plunge.

* * *

Zuko woke with a jolt, expecting the ground to swallow him up. It hadn't been until Sokka's snoring floated to his ears that he realized he was still in the cave and not running from blinding light. His chest heaved as he tried to slow his breathing. _I'm here…next to Katara and Toph. Nothing has happened._

He fell back onto his bedroll, staring at the cave ceiling. It had felt so real. He could still smell his skin burning and the ache of his legs from running. Zuko kicked off the sweaty blanket that clung to his body like seaweed. Even without the cover on he felt as if his body laid on a hot poker. _Water…I need to cool down._

Zuko stood, careful not to rouse the girls. He didn't bother putting his boots on as he wandered out of the cave to the shore. As he reached the water, he welcomed the cool liquid on his feet. He threw off his shirt, casting it on the sand. He waded deeper into the water until it reached his waist

Zuko held his breath and fell straight back into the water. The water rushed over him as he swam, and then resurfaced. _That's better._

From the corner of his eye, he saw something move on the shore. His body tensed as he stared through the dim moonlight at the sand to see a small figure walking down the beach. The figure stopped when they reached where Zuko had thrown his shirt. Zuko waded closer. _What's Katara doing out here?_

"Katara?" Zuko called.

The water bender turned around, a frown on her face. Seeing her troubled expression Zuko strode out of the water. _What's keeping her up?_ He stopped several feet from her. "What's wrong?"

Katara stared at him, and then out at the ocean. "I can't sleep."

"That's obvious."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep because of you. Those things you said about your father…" Her usually cheery expression twisted into a scowl. "How could he be so cruel to his own children?"

Zuko shrugged. He sat down, thinking about her words. He didn't have the answer about why such evil existed. _That's something only the universe knows._

"Why are you out here?" Katara asked, a faint blush rising in her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Swimming," Zuko said, standing. "I can't sleep either. Want to join me?" _I wouldn't mind having someone to talk too._

Katara smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Toph opened her eyes at the sense of a fluctuating heartbeat. She pressed her hand to the ground to sharpen her seismic sense. _What's going on?_

Toph stood, placing her feet flat on the ground, connecting with the earth's energy to _see_ only two inside the cave. Aang and Sokka's rhythms had been regular all night long. Someone else had caused her to wake up. _Zuko's missing. So is Katara._

Toph stood, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. Wandering out of the cave, her seismic sense took over as she stepped into the sand. For a moment, she lost the connection as she tried to manipulate the body of sand. She still had a ways to go before controlling sand easily. _What the—? The heart rhythm was just hopping around like a rabid mole-frog and now it's gone down? Did they kill each other or something?_

The seismic sense continued to guide her down the beach as Toph felt the calm and regular waves through the sand. As she came closer, she stopped just several yards from the two. _That's Zuko's all right…yep, and that's Katara's._

The earth bender didn't need her eyes to know what the scene was in front of her. _What are they doing, sleeping out here?_ She dug her toes into the sand, _feeling_ the energy pattern of their bodies. Their outlines close together. She grinned, wishing that she could actually _see_ them. Toph removed the blanket from her shoulders, laying it on top of the two benders. _Now this is a sight worth seeing._

* * *

 **Hello all! I'm so sorry for waiting so long to upload. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of, "The Weight of Hope". We had to travel to go to the funeral of our dear Great Grandmother last week, spent some time with family and other things in life have taken hold of me! Hope you all are well and enjoying the beginning of your New Year!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Beach**

The small ferry cruised across the blue ocean. Waves lapped on the hull of the ship as the sun shone bright overhead. The humidity had increased from the day before, causing the members of the boat to sweat profusely. Seagulls calls filled the salty air as the flew above the ship. Three girls glanced across the expanse of water, occasionally sipping a drink or waving themselves with fans.

Azula leaned against the railing of the ship, her black hair falling on her shoulders. A young woman held an umbrella over her to shield her from the sun.

"I'm excited to spend a week on Ember Island," Ty Lee said, smiling. She placed her hands behind her head and inhaled. "The fresh breeze. The sea food. It's going to be great to relax and do nothing!" She exhaled and turned to her friend who sat beside her. "Aren't you excited too, Mai?"

Mai looked up from her book to regard Ty Lee for several seconds before turning back to the pages. "Not really." She frowned as she thought about staying at the island. The last place she wanted to be was somewhere sandy and humid. She had hoped she would go back to Omashu after returning to the Fire Nation, where the weather stayed nice and she didn't sweat constantly. She would have returned to the Earth Kingdom, if Azula hadn't asked her to go with her. _Not that Azula asked._ She looked at the princess. _She doesn't ask for anything. She demands it._ "It's too hot here."

Azula rolled her eyes and blew a tuft of hair out of her face. "Don't be such a downer. My father needed to meet with his advisors privately. Besides, you should be honored you get to spend time with me."

Mai sighed. "Thrilled."

Azula grinned. "Yes. After my recent victory I could use a little vacation."

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula stared across the ocean, tapping her fingers on the ship's railing. "Yes. The traitor and I would come every summer when we were kids."

Ty Lee smiled. "Sounds fun! Not the traitor part."

Azula sneered. "Not really. Zuzu had a bad habit of drowning. He ruined everything then." _And still does. He never had what it took to gain father's approval._ Azula clenched her fist. She still couldn't believe that Zuko had joined the Avatar. If he had sided with her in the caves, he could have been restored as the son of the Fire Lord. He could have saved his honor.

Instead, he choose to shame their father further by running with his tail between his legs to the Avatar. The very thought of being related to him made her skin crawl with disgust. _No need to worry anymore. The Avatar is no more. Brother joined the losing side. He'll realize it soon enough. But by then it will be too late._

"Ember Island ahead!" a crewman yelled.

The foghorn sounded as the island emerged from beyond the horizon. The large volcano was the first object to came into view, followed by tropical, green mountains. Rows of elegant vacation homes popped up as the ship neared the docks. The multi-tiered metal roofs shone in the sunlight. Two small figures came into view on the docks. The ferry pulled into the harbor and creaked to a stop. Frothy blue waves crashed against the wooden poles that held the deck up.

"Lower the walkway." a crewman instructed. The long metal sheet extended from the ship, hitting the side of the dock. The three girls emerged from the top of the ship, eyeing the two figures waiting for them.

Twin sisters, Lo and Li stood hunched over, their hands hidden inside the pockets of their Fire Nation robes. They bowed as Azula was escorted off the boat, followed by Mai and Ty Lee. "If you'll follow us, Princess," they said, motioning to the smallest home on the beach. The trio followed them across the white sand to the house, the sound of playful yells and screams floating through the air.

Upon entering the beach house the heavy smell of perfume weighed down their senses as Lo and Li led them through the house.

"It smells like old lady in here," Ty Lee whispered.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mai said, flatly.

Ty Lee stifled a laugh and glanced around the common room. A large picture of two pretty women, standing back to back in yellow bikinis hung on the opposite wall. She peered at it. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

Lo and Li looked at each other then at Ty Lee, small grins appearing on their wrinkled faces. "Can't you tell?" They posed back to back, leaning over so their hands rested on their knees and their bottoms touched. "It's Lo!" Lo winked. "And Li!" Li winked too.

Mai covered her mouth with her fan. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ty Lee laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She threw herself onto a pink and coral seashell bedspread, running her fingers along the sheet. "This is pretty cute."

Mai rolled her eyes. "It's looks like the beach threw up on it."

"Now ladies," Lo began, glancing around the room. "We know you're looking forward to relaxing after Princess Azula's victory in Ba Sing Se."

Li nodded. "Ember Island is just the place for such things. It has a way of calming the storm inside you."

"The beach has a way…"

"Of smoothing even the most jagged of rocks."

The young women glanced at each other before turning back to the elderly sisters.

"Well...time to hit the beach!" The women dropped their robes, revealing loosely fitting bathing suits.

Azula yawned. Mai closed her eyes. Ty Lee laughed.

* * *

"Do you need help setting up?" A young man asked. He and his friend strode up to Ty

Lee, wide grins on their faces. His friend nudged him in his ribs. "You look like you could use our help."

Ty Le smiled and clapped her hands together. "Sure! That would be great. This goes here, and this goes there and—" She continued instructing the two teenagers until three umbrellas stood and matching blankets laid perfectly underneath them. The girl's picnic basket sat between the chairs. Ty Lee reclined in the wicker seat one of the boy's had set up. She sipped her cold beverage. She frowned, shielding her eyes from the sun."Um…" She glanced at the tallest boy. "Would you mind, just a little to the—That's great!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Such brainless idiots. They'd do anything for you."

"I think they're sweet! Don't you Mai?"

"Not really."

Ty Lee laughed. "Oh, you guys are no fun. It's the beach! We should be having a blast...and romance."

"Romance is for losers," Mai said, staring across the ocean. _I guess I'm the biggest loser then._

* * *

"Mai-Mai, were you listening to me?" Azula said, hands on her hips. She tapped a foot on the grass, her brows furrowed in irritation.

Mai blinked, staring wide at the princess. "What did you say, princess?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "I said, are you going with Ty Lee and me to the fireworks tonight? It's to celebrate my grandfather's latest victory. You are coming, aren't you?" Azula's eyes narrowed.

Mai nodded.

"Good!" Azula grinned, clasping her hands behind her back. "Who knows? You might be able to sit next to Zuko." Ty Lee laughed, hiding her giggles behind her hand.

Mai flushed red. "Why-why would I want to sit next to him?"

"We've seen the way you look at him," Ty Lee said, bringer her hands under her chin. Her eyes widened, and her lip pouted. "Hi-Hi, Prince Zuko." The two girls laughed, causing Mai to turn even redder.

"You three are having a good time," a gentle voice said. The girls turned to see Ursa walking with Zuko across the garden. Mai stiffened, turning her red face to the side.

Azula raised a brow at her, then looked at her mother. "Oh yes, just a dandy time mother. You know," Azula skipped up to her mother, grinning wide. "I haven't seen Zuzu in awhile and it's no fun not getting to play with my big brother."

Zuko scoffed.

"Big brother Zuko should play with us for a while! It's important that we get time together as a family before he leaves for his sword training."

Ursa nodded, her gaze distant as she thought about Azula's words. "I suppose that's a good idea. Zuko," she turned to the prince. "Stay with Azula and play a bit."

"Princes don't play!" Zuko crossed her arms.

Ura frowned. "Zuko, play with your sister."

Zuko growled, walking towards his sister. Ursa smiled and waved, then continued through the garden.

"I've got a lovely game to play, Zuzu," Azula said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Stand over here, Mai, you stand there and keep this on your head." Azula pulled an apple out of her pocket and handed it to her friend. She leaned close to whisper to her. "Stand very still or this won't work."

Mai frowned. "What won't work?"

Azula waved her off and walked back to Ty Lee and Zuko. She stood straight, glancing at Zuko before looking at Mai. Mai blinked. Flames erupted towards her in a spiral, the heat just kissing her face. She heard a shout and before should could react, a body crashed into hers sending them into the fountain behind them. Mai gasped as the cold water showered her, blushing as Zuko's body brushed against hers. Laughter erupted from her two friends as Zuko sat up, lily pads decorating his head like a slimy hat.

"Ah, aren't they just so cute!" Ty Lee said, clapping her hands together.

"That's not funny! You could have hurt her," Zuko said, his voice low.

Azula rolled her eyes. "It's just a game, big brother. I wouldn't seriously hurt Mai. I'm not that heartless."

Zuko huffed and stormed off, throwing off the lily pads and leaves that had clung to him.

Azula turned to Mai. "See? It worked didn't it?"

* * *

Mai jolted out of her thoughts as an elbow nudged her ribs. "What?"

Ty Lee grinned, running her hands down her long braided hair. "Didn't you hear? We're invited to a party tonight!" She lowered her voice and puffed out her chest, mimicking the young man. "All the coolest teens from the Fire Nation are going to be there."

"Joy," Mai said, rolling her eyes. _A party is just what I wanted...not._

"Don't be such a downer, Mai. This should be interesting. I wonder how I'll be treated since no one knows who I am," Azula said, her brows raised.

"It'll be great, Mai," Ty Lee said. "Maybe you can get your mind off Zu-"

Mai stood up, her lips turned down. "I don't have my mind on anything." She walked away towards the beach house.

Ty Lee frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

Azula's rolled her eyes. "Everything."

* * *

The moon's soft light illuminated the two story beach house as music and sounds of laughter drifted outside of it's windows. The teenagers inside swapped vacation stories and sipped cold beverages. Several teens stood beside the punch bowl, whispering among themselves as one of them dumped a clear liquid into the bowl. Giggles ensured.

Ty Lee stood across from the buffet, surrounded by several young men. Her small voice could barely be heard among the squabbling and fighting. Before the arguments got worse, she excused herself and retreated to where Azula stood.

Ty Lee glanced at the princess's drawn expression. "What's wrong Azula?"

Azula rolled her eyes, glancing at the throng of teenage boys still fighting. "You're so likable. Boys just flock to you. How do you do it without forcing them?"

Ty Lee leaned over to whisper in Azula's ear. "Just laugh at everything they say. Boy's love when you think they sound funny."

"That sounds so shallow. I like it," Azula said. She glanced around. All the men appeared to be talking to girls.

"How are you guys liking the party?"

Azula turned around to see Chan standing in front of her. She resisted the urge to recoil from him as he leaned closer. Azula looked around for Ty Lee, only to see her friend across the room waving at her. Ty Lee pointed to her mouth, smiled and mimicked laughter. _I'll get her for this._

"I said, how's the party?"

Azula turned to Chan, "Oh, it's great. Haha." She smiled.

"Oh, well that's cool. Is this your first time here?"

"No. I used to come here years ago."

"It's great if you like sand".

Azula laughed.

"Yeah, like, welcome to Sandy Land!"

Azula clapped her hands together. "Haha! You're so funny-" A loud crash sounded through the room and everyone stopped talking to look for where it came from. Azula stood, red faced in the middle of the room. Her outfit stained by a spilled drink. A young woman hung on her, then staggered to the wooden beam Chan leaned against. Laughter echoed throughout the room as Azula shoved the girl away and tried to clean herself.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, snatching a cloth from a table next to her. The stench of alcohol clung to her. "Let me-let me help-" She hiccuped.

"Get away from me, peasant!" Azula seethed, her lips twisted in disgust. "I'll have you and your family burned to ashes! Your pain and shame will be felt for generations-" Azula stopped short. The laughter in the room had died and now everyone stared at her. Ty Lee looked at the ground, wringing her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me," Azula said and slipped out the wooden doors.

* * *

Azula leaned against the wooden banister of the moonlit deck, her black hair falling around her shoulders. Her fists clenched as she glared at the blue waves lopping up on the beach below. _I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that. I'm the daughter of the Fire Lord!_ Her face grew hot. How dare they laugh at her? "I'll see them burn. If they knew who I was—"

"They definitely wouldn't have laughed at you," a voice said behind her.

Azula turned around to see a young man leaning against the wall. He stood shirtless, holding a whittling knife and a piece of carved wood. Small shavings covered his feet. His black hair pulled back in a top knot. Azula stared into his grey eyes, her gaze narrowed. _He's their friend from earlier. Taio._ "What are you doing here? How do you know who I am?"

Taio shrugged. "I don't know who you are. But I'm guessing you're some general's kid. Or an admiral. Or someone else up the scale."

 _At the top of the scale, peasant._ Azula let out a sigh. _He doesn't know who I am, yet._ She could keep up the charade a little longer. She walked closer to him. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"It's considered polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name."

Azula's brow twitched. "Oh, silly me, excuse my manners. I'm Azula."

Taio nodded. "Taio." He looked at her with a critical eye. "Are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"Not really, we're closer to the capitol."

"We're? There's more of you?"

Azula forced a smile, wringing her hands behind her back. ' _There's more of you?' Who does he think he is talking to me like that? As if I'm some nuisance to be ridden of._ "Um, my friends."

"Yeah, the acrobat and the quiet one," Taio said, gesturing towards the party. He flicked wood shavings off his knife.

Azula watched his hands move as they glided up and down the chunk of wood. His hands sported calluses and small cuts. They looked rough and worn. He must have been a manual laborer. Her gaze continued upward to his bare arms. Strong and lean, they boasted practical strength from heavy lifting and physical exertion. Several small cuts decorated his chest where hair had yet to grow. _He's a perfect specimen, minus the scars._

"Do you often stare at people?"

Azula sneered. "I can stare at whoever I desire. Right now, that's you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Taio's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed. He coughed. "I guess not."

"Good." Azula glanced at the misshapen wood in his hands. "What are you making?"

"Nothing special."

"Give it—I mean, can I see it?"

Taio nodded. He handed the wood to Azula. The princess turned it around in her hand. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the miniature column. _I recognize this..._ She looked at Taio. "This is the engraved column that's in the throne room." She turned back to the craft. Small grooves spiraled around the wood, with a tiny lion's head at the top. Raised rings decorated the top and bottom of the small column. The Fire Nation emblem carved in front. "Such attention to detail...how have you seen this?"

"My family's been building Fire Nation palaces for centuries. My great grandfather built those columns in the throne room. And the new one's in the War Room were built by my father."

 _He's Li Wei's son?_ "Amazing…" Azula said, her fingers glossing over the edge of the wood.

"I wish my father thought so. According to him, I've still got a ways to go."

"Haha, well of course-I mean, it's absolutely beautiful," Azula said, smiling.

Taio regarded her for a moment, his gaze hard. Azula opened her mouth to begin to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Taio's chest heaved as cackles filled the air. He doubled over. "Man, for a general's daughter you're so eager to please! I know I have a long way to go. Don't lie to me. Whew." He continued to laugh, occasionally glancing at Azula's shocked expression, then bursting into laughter again. He wiped the tears that had began to drip down his cheek. "Sorry. It's just not everyday I meet someone like you-" Taio stopped short, his lips being captured by Azula's. The kiss lasted for several seconds before Azula pulled away.

"I like you. You're interesting. Write to me at this address. You'll regret it if you don't."

Taio gulped. "Um, okay." He glanced at the open doors leading to the party. "Do you want to go back in?"

Azula shrugged, glancing at the beach. "I'd much rather go for a walk. I can't stand those blathering idiots in there."

"At least you're honest." He began walking down the steps that led to the shore. Azula followed behind him.

* * *

The several days at Ember Island came to an end. Ty Lee and Mai stood on the deck of the ship, watching Azula speak to a boy below. Azula handed him a piece of paper. He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

Mai raised a brow. "Is that a box?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Looks like it. I wonder what's in it?"

Azula and the boy shared a kiss before she boarded the ship. The girls watched Taio step away from the ramp and wave. Azula waved back as the ship's horn sounded and their journey back to the capital began.

Ty Lee grinned, sliding up to the firebender. "What'cha got there?"

Azula smirked. "A gift."

"Are you going to show us?" Mai asked, waving herself with a fan.

Azula opened the box and unwrapped the paper inside. A small Fire Nation emblem made from wood sat nestled carefully inside. It had been stained so that the wood shined.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Wow," Ty Lee said, her eyes wide. "That's beautiful, Azula! Just like you!"

"I am beautiful. It's tacky but I like it." Azula clipped the necklace around her. "It'll do."

* * *

Since her crushing victory in Ba Sing Se, Azula had not been summoned to the war room for weeks. She had enjoyed basking in the glory of being her native land's hero and the tributes that followed. _Ember Island wasn't too bad either._

Now, she found herself walking down the dimly lit corridor, her reflection glimmering on the black marble floor. _What could Father want?_

As she neared the gold-trimmed doors, the guards stood up straighter. They moved to the side, pulling on the obsidian handles. Azula walked through, stopping as she reached war table.

"Father," Azula said, bowing. Fire Lord Ozai sat at the end of the long table, a model of the world spanning the length of it. He placed a square piece on the replica, in the bay.

Several moments passed before Ozai stood, tossing the piece on the table. "The Fire Sages have discovered that the Avatar is still alive."

Azula's eyes widened at her father's words. _That's impossible. I disposed of him myself._ There was no way that she could have failed. She was the princess of the Fire Nation. The very notion of failure was foreign to her. "Certainly, Father, the Sages—"

Ozai's hand flew across her face. The sound echoed in the room. "The Avatar is alive," Ozai said, his gaze narrowing. He cupped her cheek, turning her head, exposing the mark of his hand. "Capture him, Azula. Do not fail me this time."

* * *

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through a several month wait! Sorry you had to wait so long. Here is a nice chapter for you. I won't go into detail, but we were busy and sick a for long time! Upper respiratory stuff is no joke with two toddlers. Hope you loved this chapter and I'll see you in a week! Or less... ;)**

 **Painterofemotions**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: A Party to Remember**

Zuko woke to sunshine falling on his face and something weighing on his chest. Rubbing his eyes to dispel the drowsiness, he looked down to see Katara nestled in the crook of his arm. The sunlight played off her bare shoulders, giving her tan skin a tropical shine. _'She has pretty skin.'_ He ran his hands through his hair, pausing as he touched the gritty terrain. _'Sand?'_

Zuko sat up. At his sudden motion, the water bender frowned, yawning as she stretched her arms. He looked around, realizing that they had fallen asleep on the beach. Memories of their late night swim crossed his mind, making his throat constrict. The image of Katara in her sarashi had been burned into his mind. ' _Fire Nation women would never be seen like that.'_ He groaned when he thought of Sokka. How would he explain away the fact he'd spend the night alone with Katara? _'Great…'_ How would he explain this to the gang? Would Katara be upset? Embarrassed?

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, her voice groggy as she sat up, the blanket slipping off her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the beach, then at their precarious position and scooted away from him. "We slept out here?"

Zuko nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah. We need to head back to camp." He winced at the abruptness in his voice. Why did he feel guilty about what happened? Nothing dishonorable had taken place last night. There was no reason for the swelling uneasiness in his chest. _Mai and I haven't even done something like this._ He'd be forced to marry her for sure.

He avoided Katara's questioning gaze, looking down the beach as he waited for her to clean off the sand and fold the blanket. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Katara said. As she followed him to the cave, the silence between them began to trouble her. _'Why is he so quiet?'_ Had she done something to make him uncomfortable? Katara tugged the blanket closer as she glanced at the fire bender. He had been fine last night. Why the change this morning? ' _He's so finicky._ ' Katara sighed, seeing Sokka in the entrance. His stood, tapping one foot on the ground, his arms crossed. _'He doesn't look happy.'_

"Uh, where have you been?" Sokka asked. He looked from Katara to Zuko, who stared at the ground. Katara cleared her throat, a faint redness rising in her cheeks. Sokka moaned, slapping his forehead as he tried to think of something to say. They couldn't just run off whenever they felt like it. _'Katara shouldn't run off with him…alone.'_

"We went for a swim," Katara said, glancing at Zuko.

Zuko nodded.

Sokka's brow rose as he stared at Katara. "Your hair isn't wet."

"I dried it. I'm a waterbender, remember?" Katara said, rolling her eyes. Did he plan on interrogating her?

"How long did you swim for?" Sokka asked, glaring at Zuko. The fire bender mirrored his gaze, his jaw set. "Because I remember seeing you both in the cave last night, but not this morning," Sokka said, turning his gaze to Katara. "You need to be careful. You can't go running off whenever you—"

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Katara said, shaking her head. "I know what I can and cannot do, Sokka."

"Maybe if you didn't run off with fire boy, I won't treat you like a kid!"

"I'm not running off with Zuko!"

Sokka inhaled, and then exhaled, trying to calm down. "Why didn't you come back to the cave last night?"

"I already told you—."

"We went swimming and fell asleep on the beach," Zuko interrupted. He stepped closer beside Katara, turning to Sokka. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to head outside. Katara couldn't sleep either. I invited her to swim." Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I had known it would upset you this much, I wouldn't have asked her."

Sokka glanced between Zuko and Katara, his frustration subsiding. He shook his head. "I'm not mad. I got worried."

Zuko nodded. He could see how that would cause concern. _'Especially for an older brother..in a foreign hostile nation with a former enemy.'_ He should have thought of it earlier. They might have had avoided the confrontation.

Katara laid her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Sokka."

The water tribe warrior sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Just promise you won't run off again?"

Katara smiled. "I'll try not to run off again."

"Good enough," Sokka said, walking into the cave. He sat next to the fire, handing them plates of baked fish. "We had some left over from this morning."

"Thanks," Katara said, taking the plate. She sat next to Zuko, who scooted to make room for her. She glanced at the fire bender, who ignored her gaze and began eating. Katara frowned at his aloofness, guilt tugging at her heart. _'Is he mad at me?'_ Katara stared at her food, then glanced around the cave.

"Where's Toph?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, she went with Aang to school. It was Bring a Sibling Day," Sokka explained, picking a bone out of the fish and tossing it aside. "They'll only be gone for half a day today. So they should be back soon."

Katara nodded. Zuko caught her eye as he stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Town. I need to walk around."

"I'll come with you."

Zuko paused, considering the invitation. "No thanks."

Katara's chest tightened, watching as Zuko left the cave. She fought the urge to call out to him, and demand what was wrong. Katara pulled her knees under her chin and stared into the fire. Nothing had happened last night. Why was he distancing himself? _'Did I do something wrong?'_

* * *

Townspeople and merchants crowded the streets, filling the air with shouts and occasional conversation.

Zuko walked down the brick street of the market district, his hands in his pockets and his mind racing. He breathed in deep, and then released the air in quiet puff. His brow twitched as his thoughts meandered to places they shouldn't. Trying to control his mind, Zuko sat on a bench, rubbing his temples. _'We swam together, that's all.'_ Why did his heart beat like a crazed animal? The last time he'd felt like this, he'd been kissing Jin. _'She's barely my friend. I shouldn't be feeling like this.'_

Zuko stood. He needed to do something to get his mind off of last night. Maybe if he trained, that would help. _'I should head back to camp.'_ The noise on the street grew louder, causing Zuko to turn around, looking down the road.

"Watch out!" a civilian yelled as they cleared the road. Hooves pounded against the dirt road. The moan of an angry hippo-cow filled the air echoed through the market. He looked at the middle of the lane, seeing a girl bent over. She had dropped her papers and books, rushing to pick them up. _'She's going to be crushed!'_

* * *

Katara kicked up sand on the shore, staring at the waves. She crossed her arms, her lips protruding into a pout. Why hadn't Zuko wanted her to go with him? _'We're a team. We have to rely on each other.'_ Zuko was her friend.

Katara ran her hand through her hair, picking out the kinks and knots. Maybe she had pushed him too far? Would he avoid her now? She groaned in frustration, slapping her hands over her face. Staying at the cave was only making her upset. She needed to talk to him. _'That's it. I'm going to town.'_

* * *

Without thinking, Zuko ran through the panicked crowd towards the girl. As the dust cleared Zuko saw the hippo-cow running towards the her, waving its horns. She screamed at the sight, falling to the ground in fear.

Zuko threw himself at her, wrapping his hands around her waist, and rolled to the side, dodging the enraged mammal. She shrieked as they tumbled on the ground, crashing into a cabbage cart.

"No! Not my cabbages!" an old man yelled, running to the cart. He rushed to pick them up as they bounced along the road. He glared at Zuko. "Look what you've done to my cabbages!"

The fire bender rolled his eyes, and stood, holding out his hand to the girl. She took it, grimacing as she stood and dusted herself off. Zuko caught her as she stumbled against him, trying to regain her balance. He looked down the street just as several guards surrounded the animal, throwing ropes around it. _'About time.'_

Zuko turned to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her hands shaking as she clutched her books closer. "I—I'm fine."

' _She doesn't look fine.'_ Zuko thought. He glanced around the market, looking for a place she could rest a while. "You should sit down."

Zuko took her hand, walking to the tea house across the street. He had her sit on the bench and ordered Jasmine tea. "What's your name?"

"On Ji. Thank you for saving me," she said, placing her books on the table. "I was so focused on picking up my school work that I didn't notice what was happening."

Zuko eyes widened as he noticed her attire. _'It's the same school uniform as Aang's.'_ His eyes narrowed as turned his attention to her. "You need to pay attention. You could have been killed."

On Ji frowned at his reprimand, twisting the string that tied her books together. "My dad always tells me that."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing his tone had been harsher than he intended. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Really, I should have looked around." Her brows slanted in worry, as she looked outside the shop. "I was supposed to meet my friend, Kuzon in the town square."

Zuko tensed. ' _Kuzon?_ '

* * *

Aang walked down the street, looking through the crowd. _'She would be here by now.'_ Aang frowned, scratching the back of his head. On Ji had promised to meet him in the square so they could hang out at the cave.

Aang tightened his headband as he wove through the crowd, keeping an eye out for her. He stepped to the side, allowing a fruit cart to pass him. When the cart moved, Aang's eyes widened as he what looked like Katara. She was turned away from him, speaking to a merchant.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, waving at her. She turned around, smiling. Aang ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

He removed her hand, pouting. "I was supposed to meet a friend here…and I can't find her."

Katara grinned, leaning close to him. "A girlfriend?"

"No! She's just my friend!" Aang said, his cheeks red. He turned away, trying to control the heat rising in his face. Then, he looked at her, his eyes eager. "Can you help me look for her?"

Katara nodded. "Sure. Where should we start?"

* * *

On Ji sniffed the aroma from the cup, a smile taking over her face. She sipped it, occasionally glancing at Zuko.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name," On Ji said.

Zuko shrugged. "You can call me Li."

"Li…" On Ji sipped the tea. She smiled, glancing at Zuko. "That's a nice name."

* * *

"A party?" Katara said, her eyebrows rose as she stared at Aang. _'It sounds like fun.'_

"Just a small party with friends from school. On Ji and I were supposed to buy some decorations today." He frowned, glancing around them. "But I can't find her."

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "It's okay, Aang. She's probably looking for you too. We'll find her."

The airbender nodded. A golden flash caught his eye as they walked past a pushcart. Red, gold, and black streamers hung from the top, tassels hanging at the bottom. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and ran up to the cart.

"Look! Aren't these nice?" Aang said, taking one down.

"Pretty," Katara said, turning to the merchant. "How much are they?"

The old woman smiled. "They come in packs of ten. One silver piece for a pack."

"We'll take them," Katara said, handing her Fire Nation coins. After Katara paid the merchant, they continued down the street.

"Is that Zuko?" Aang asked, pointing towards a shop.

Katara turned around, to see Zuko sitting at a table. Her gaze narrowed as she saw a girl sitting across from him, laughing. The fire bender stood from the table, taking her books and tucking them under his arm.

Katara stood speechless as her chest tightened, watching them leave the tea shop.

"Hey! On Ji!" Aang shouted, waving them over. Zuko turned to face them, his gaze wandering to Katara.

"Kuzon!" On Ji said, tugging Zuko's sleeve and running to meet Aang. She grinned, standing in front of him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the square and you weren't there. So I looked around for you," Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where were you?"

On Ji looked at Zuko. "A hippo-cow got loose and Li saved me."

"Li?" Aang asked, staring at Zuko. The firebender nodded, glaring at Aang to discontinue further inquiry.

Aang glanced from Zuko to On Ji. "Oh, yeah, I know Li. He works at a tea shop here."

"Really?" On Ji said, smiling at Zuko.

"We should start looking around for party stuff," Katara said, stepping forward. "It's getting late."

Aang nodded. "Right, let's go."

* * *

Zuko stepped close to Aang, pulling him aside from the rest of the group. "I thought this was supposed to be a small party?" The fire bender stared around the cave, crowded with Aang's 'friends' from school. Zuko's brow twitched as Aang shrugged him off, frowning.

"It's not a lot of people," Aang said, pointing to his classmates, who clung around the serving table. "They're all from my classes."

Zuko fought the urge to slap his forehead in aggravation. Fire Nation kids crowded the cave. Aang should have known better than to risk their covers like this. On Ji had been one person, but a cave full of Fire Nation kids showed poor judgment on Aang's part. _'It's not like they suspect anything. As long as Aang doesn't talk too much we should be fine.'_

"Have some fun, Sparky!" Toph said, coming from behind him. She slapped Zuko on his back, smiling. "There's lots of baked fish and chips. Katara even made these ice cups." She handed him one.

"Yeah, fun," Zuko mumbled. When was the last time he had fun? His cheek flushed as he remembered his and Katara's rendezvous from the night before. _'That had been fun.'_ Hearing music, Zuko looked up. Several students had set up their instruments on a make-shift stage Toph had made earlier. Aang was speaking to them, pointing to the middle of the cave.

' _What's he got planned now?'_ Zuko thought, sipping the water. Aang walked to the kids who stood near the drink table, taking On Ji's hand. She blushed as Aang led her to the middle of the cave, where the group had formed a circle.

Aang nodded towards the band, signaling the music. The tempo began slowly, then picked up.

Zuko stared at the duo as they danced around the circle. As Aang twirled On Ji around, she stepped closer to him, causing the airbender's face to turn red. _'He's like a love struck sparrow-mouse.'_ Zuko scanned the group for Katara. _'She hasn't talked to me since returning to the cave. What's up?'_

"You want to dance, Sparky?" Toph asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I don't dance."

"Sure you do," Toph said, grabbing his hand. Zuko stood firm, resisting Toph's tugging. The earthbender grunted as she tried to pull him towards the middle of the group as other students began to dance. She heaved. "Come on!"

He sighed, his shoulders drooping at Toph's earnest appeal. "Just one dance."

"Awesome!" Toph pulled him to the middle of the group. She grinned, holding one hand up as Zuko's palm met hers. "Shall we?"

He nodded.

Toph tapped her foot to the fast rhythm the band played and switched hands as Zuko turned around. She circled around him, bringing her hands up and clapping them together. _'Sparky's not so bad at this.'_ Toph spotted Katara standing behind the crowd, her eyes on Zuko. She grinned. _'Time to switch partners.'_

As Zuko twirled her around, Toph strode out into the crowd, going toward Katara. The water bender stepped back her eyes widening, her glare shouting, "don't you dare". Before Katara could voice her protest, Toph grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the confused firebender.

Zuko caught the fumbling waterbender, staring at Toph before turning to Katara. Zuko's throat constricted as she turned away from him, her arms crossed.

' _What's she so upset about?'_ Zuko thought, as their eyes met. Irritation at Katara's silence grew in his mind, clenching his fists. _'If she doesn't want to dance, I'm not making her.'_ He grabbed her arm, walking towards the back of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded, jerking her arm away. She rubbed where Zuko had taken hold of her. It didn't hurt much, but he had pulled her rather forcefully. She shot a glare at his back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's your problem?" Zuko asked, his gaze betrayed his frustration.

"I don't have a pro—" Katara turned around as the yelling of students interrupted her. She peered through the crowd to see the headmaster breaking up the dance, several guards with him. He glanced around the cave, berating the students for their party.

On Ji slipped between the students, and grabbed Katara's hand, glancing behind her. Aang followed up.

"This way," Aang whispered. "Sokka and Toph are waiting in the forest."

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Kuzon," On Ji said, watching as the gang climbed onto Appa. Shouts came from the direction of the cave, as lights bobbed in the darkness behind them. She glanced back, and then turned to Aang, her eyes betraying her feelings of panic. "You should get going."

Aang nodded, frowning. "Are you going to be okay?"

On Ji smiled. "My dad is popular. I can't get into too much trouble."

"Yeah, right," Aang said, wringing his hands together. He exhaled, trying to think of how to apologize. Before he could speak, On Ji wrapped her arms around him in a hug, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Blushing, she stepped back, her hands behind her back and stared at the ground. "Don't forget me."

Aang nodded, his chest fluttering as the touch of her lips lingered on his mouth. He stepped forward.

"Aang, we've got to go," Zuko said, glancing between the two, holding out his hand for Aang.

"Right," Aang said. He grabbed Zuko's hand, hoisting himself up on the flying bison. Momo perched himself on Aang's shoulder, chirping at the airbender.

On Ji stepped back as Appa moaned, beginning to stand up. She waved, her eyes starting to water as Appa rose into the starry sky. "Bye, Kuzon."

* * *

 **Surprise! Two chapters in one day! What a great way to start off your Monday, right? I hope this makes up for the super long wait. Don't forget to favorite and review. Have a good week!**

 **Painterofemotions**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Finally Forgiving**

"When are you going to stop being a jerk to Sparky?" Toph asked, wiggling her toes in the dirt. She turned to Katara who weaved a basket from dried grass. Toph's seismic sense traced Katara's heartbeat, picking up only a subtle change in rhythm. _'No big reaction, huh?'_ She frowned. What had happened between the prince and the waterbender? How could they be so angry at each other that they couldn't even talk to each other?

"I'm not being a jerk," Katara said. "It's none of your business, Toph." Her fingers held the needle steady. _'I don't need to explain myself. He does. He ignored me. He didn't want to be around me at all. What's up with that?'_ Katara focused on her work. She only had a few stitches and the basket would be done. It would be convenient the next time they stopped at a town and shopped for food. She frowned, setting the half-finished basket aside, rubbing her sore hands.

If Zuko had been honest about where he had been, she wouldn't be mad at him. _'He lied to me. Why would he lie?'_ Seeing him with On Ji bothered her. How could he think of going on a date when he'd been angry at Aang for going to school? _'What a hypocrite.'_ On Ji couldn't have been older than Aang too. ' _She's younger than me too. What a creep.'_

She looked at the sky. The sun had began to set. "I'm going to start dinner," Katara said, standing up. She walked over to Appa, where the bags sat and shifted through them until she found a pot. Sniffing the dish, she frowned and placed it on the ground. _'Zuko didn't wash the dishes from last night.'_ She sighed, and continued searching through the bag.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Zuko didn't wash the dishes! He always does them after meals," Katara said, tossing the bag aside. Her brows slanted as she became more upset. Zuko had always helped her with the chores without complaining. _'He hasn't done them for days. This isn't fair.'_

Toph walked over, placing her arm on Katara's head, leaning on her. She shook her head, flicking her tongue against her teeth. _'These guys are unbelievably stubborn.'_

"Listen, Sweetness," Toph said, blowing a tuft of hair out of her eye. "You and Sparky need to—"

"Zuko!" Katara called, seeing him walk from out of the trees. He stared at her, one brow cocked, lips pressed tightly together. Katara breathed in deep, trying to rein in her irritation. "Why didn't you help me with the dishes? Or with the chores yesterday? Or today?"

Zuko's lips parted to speak, but he closed them. Katara frowned, gritting her teeth. _'Why won't he say anything?'_

She started to scold him again until he brushed past her, grabbing the bag of dishes. Her heart dropped at his cold rebuff. "Zuko, I'm talking to you! Hey!" she yelled. Katara watched him disappear into the forest, his name lingering on her lips as her eyes watered.

* * *

Zuko tensed as he lowered the pot into the stream, steam rising from his hands. Rays of sun speckled the forest, peeking through the thick foliage of the trees. He had tried to calm down by breathing deeply, even closing his eyes and splashing the water in his face, but it evaporated the moment it touched his skin.

What in Agni's name had he done to deserve Katara's wrath? Had he treated her dishonorably? Could it be the night they slept on the beach? Zuko sighed and leaned against the tree, tossing the pots and pans aside. He had tried speaking to her, but she'd brushed him off. Katara was being unreasonable. _'What did I do to hurt her?'_ At that thought, he stiffened, his throat constricting in guilt.

He scowled and rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the uncertainty that created a mess of his emotions. He'd never had issues with any girl before. Mai had never caused him to be like he was now. Mai's lack of emotion and serious demeanor had never left him running around in circles. _'Mai_ _isn't_ _this moody. At least she could be blunt with me. What is it with girls?'_ By the spirits, he just wanted Katara to speak to him again.

"Need some help with those?"

Zuko looked up to see Sokka walking toward him, his face blank. Zuko's brow rose as he watched the water tribe warrior kneel next to him, taking a pan.

"You're volunteering to work?" Zuko said, his eyes widening. He didn't know Sokka well, but he knew him enough to find out Sokka hadn't inherited his sister's work ethic. _'Or her attitude.'_

Sokka winced. "That's a little mean, don't you think?" He grinned, and began to scrub the pan. "I'm not so lazy I wouldn't help a friend in need!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to grimace at the over familiarity of Sokka's speech. The only person he seemed comfortable being that close to had been Katara. _'And Toph.'_ But now, that had changed. Since escaping from the cave, Katara had been curt with him, ignored him. Zuko couldn't figure out why. In his frustration at her silent treatment, he in turn had avoided her. _'What in Agni's name did I do?'_

"So, I saw you training with your dao swords. That's pretty cool," Sokka said, drying off the pan.

Zuko nodded.

"How long did it take for you to get that good?"

"Years."

"Who was your teacher?"

Zuko tensed. He glanced at Sokka, his gaze level, then back to his dishes. "What's up?"

Sokka sighed, and sat on the bank, placing the pot on his lap. He stared at Zuko, his lips pressed thinly together, as his brows furrowed. "Well, you know how everyone on the team is a bender?"

Zuko nodded. _'I think I know where this is going.'_

"My boomerang is trusty and all, but it's not always the most… practical weapon."

"And?"

"I want to learn how to use something more practical. Like a sword."

"Ah," Zuko said, nodding. He stood, holding the clean pots. "I'll do it." _'Maybe I can get Katara off my mind.'_

"Huh?"

"I said I'll train you."

Sokka gawked, his wide eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll start tomorrow. Early."

"T-thanks," Sokka said.

"No problem. We should get these back to your sister."

"Yeah."

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara washed Appa in the meadow, her hands directing the water around the bison in a fluid motion. He had never taken the opportunity to watch her bend so closely before. Unlike the militant motions of fire benders, waterbending techniques proved smooth and agile.

Her waterbending, in Zuko's mind, resembled a tiger lily flowing back and forth in the breeze. He recalled the past words of his uncle. _'Water-bending is the element of change and elegance. No element creates such graceful and fluent actions. Every bender can learn from water benders.'_

Appa groaned in appreciation, licking Katara's arm. She smiled, bending the dirt out of the water, then into her water skin, whispering praises and encouragement to the bison.

Zuko stood, glancing around the campground. Toph and Aang trained in the woods, and Sokka was napping. _'Now's the time to talk to her.'_

"Katara," Zuko began, walking toward her.

She stared at him with guarded eyes, frowning. Her jaw stiffened as she turned away and began walking in the opposite direction.

' _Oh, no you don't.'_ Zuko caught up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go, Zuko," Katara said, glaring at him.

"No." He stepped closer, making her step back as he closed the space between them.

"Leave me alone!" Katara froze as she backed into a tree, Zuko looming over her. She looked away as he stared at her, refusing to meet his gaze. Her heart beat quicker as he placed his arm above her head, leaning on the tree. Heat rose to her face, as she felt his irritated gaze.

"I thought we were friends," Zuko said, his voice level. "Why are you treating me like the enemy?"

"Why are you bothering me?" Katara said, sucking in air as he punched the tree.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, his chest heaving. For a moment, white flashed before his eyes as he allowed his anger to control him. He backed away, and released his grip on her, seeing the fear in her eyes. Zuko turned away from her at the realization of what he had done. He had scared her. He had yelled at her. _'I almost hurt her.'_

"Forget it," he said, turning away. "Just forget it."

"Zuko—"

"What in Agni's name have I done to you?"

"You lied to me!"

"I lied to you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about your date in town," Katara said. "You and On Ji—"

"On Ji?" Zuko asked, breathless. She was mad because he took On Ji to a tea shop? The girl had almost got trampled by a hippo-cow. _'I only took her to the shop to calm her down. Is she mad about that?'_ Katara thought he had taken On Ji on a date? Zuko resisted the urge to gag. ' _On Ji's the same age on Aang!'_

He shook his head. All this because she thought he had gone on a date? "Katara," Zuko said, meeting her gaze. "A hippo-cow got loose in the market and almost ran her over. I took On Ji to the tea shop because she needed to be calmed down. It wasn't a date."

Katara looked away, crossing her arms.

Zuko exhaled, closing his eyes for several seconds. He opened them, and cupped her chin, turning her to face him. His frustration diminished as she stared into his eyes. "It wasn't a date." He stepped away, placing his hands on Katara's shoulders. "I'm not lying to you."

"Hey! Where is everyone?"

Zuko and Katara turned to see Toph and Aang returning to the campground, searching around. Momo perched himself on Aang's shoulder, earning a pet from the air bender.

He turned to Katara, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I told you the truth. I'm sorry that it upset you. On Ji needed help, so I helped her. That's all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't talk to me, remember?" Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't know what made you upset."

Katara shook her head, thinking of the way she had treated him in previously. Her actions had been uncalled for. _'I feel terrible.'_ She had let her emotions control her. ' _Wait…after the swim he acted funny too.'_ "Zuko, after the swim...you didn't say anything to me. You ignored me. I thought you were upset. What was up?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the sky. "I thought you'd be embarrassed, staying out late with me. I'm not exactly the safest person to be around according to Sokka."

Katara looked at Zuko, her face flushing from guilt. "I'm sorry Zuko."

"I forgive you." He lowered his gaze. "Are you going to be my friend now?"

Katara smiled, setting her hand on his shoulder. "I never stopped." She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Let's head back to camp."

Zuko nodded, and together they walked to the clearing. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest as he walked next to her. _'I feel like I can breathe now that it's over.'_

"Where have you guys been?" Toph asked as they emerged from the trees. The earthbender stood next to Aang, sat on a log, eating leechi nuts. Aang looked from Katara to Zuko, seeing Katara's rosy face and Zuko's barely there smile. _'Did they make up?'_ Aang thought. His gaze narrowed as he turned to the fire bender. Zuko didn't seem mad ' _I liked it better when Katara only talked to me'_.

Katara crossed her arms, looking at Aang. "We're not angry at each other anymore, if that's what you're wondering."

Aang smiled. "I don't like seeing you mad. You're prettier when you're happy."

Katara smiled, warmth rising in her chest. Aang always seemed to know the right thing to say to make her smile. ' _He's so sweet to me.'_ She sat next to him, giving him a hug. "Thanks, Aang."

The young monk blushed and scratched his head. "You're welcome."

"Well, now that everything's back to boring," Toph said, plopping down next to Katara. "What's for dinner Sweetness?"

"Stew for us and cooked vegetables for Aang," Katara said, standing. "We'll eat an early supper so we can leave early tomorrow."

"I'll help you," Zuko said.

"Thanks."

Zuko proceeded to heat the pot of water Katara brought. It didn't take long for the stew to cook while he kept it heated. After it cooked thoroughly, the gang ate in comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by conversation about the food and their travel plans.

The next morning they prepared to leave the forest. Zuko suggested they continue traveling until they reached Shu Jing, a village west of Roku's Island.

* * *

"You can't hide, Sokka! I'm going to find you."

Sokka ran behind the tree, clutching the only weapon he had. He peeked behind him, seeing whether or not the firebender was still following him. _'He's going to kill me!'_ His chest heaved as he ran through the woods, tripping over roots. Sokka's lungs burned as he continued running.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. _'I can't be more than a mile from the camp grounds…but I can't let him catch me there!'_

"Sokka!"

The water tribe warrior yelped, and backed away towards a tree, his eyes darting around the trees. The voice echoed through the woods, causing the hair on his neck to stand up. _'I take it back. This guy is insane!'_ Sokka shook his head, bemoaning the loss of Zuko's sanity. He should have known Zuko would crack eventually. _'Just like a leechi nut.'_

Sensing someone behind him, Sokka quickly backed away from the tree, just in time to see pieces of bark fly from it. _'He found me!'_

Zuko stepped from behind the tree, swinging his stick, then bringing it in front of him. His body tensed as he stared at Sokka. "Hold your ground. Your weapon is an extension of your body!" He lunged at Sokka. "A swordsman never turns his back on his opponent."

"You're insane!"

"I'm your instructor."

Sokka stared at the fire bender, his hands dropping to his sides. _'An extension of my body.'_ He grasped the stick tighter, bringing it in front of him.

Zuko grinned, seeing the determination in Sokka's eyes. "A scar on a swordsman's back is to his shame." He raised the stick.

"I think that's enough for today."

Zuko looked up to see Katara and Aang sitting on a stump. Toph stood next to them, picking at her finger nails.

Aang frowned at him, and then glanced at Sokka. "Are you okay, Sokka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sokka said, lowering the stick. He pointed to Zuko, backing away. "He's trying to kill me!"

"I'm training you so you won't be killed!"

Katara shook her head, jumping down from the stump. She didn't agree with Zuko's militia like training methods. Wasn't there some other way for him to train Sokka without chasing him around?

"Aang and I heard screaming." Katara glanced at her brother, who looked around. "So we thought we'd see what's up."

"It wasn't screaming. It was a warrior cry!" Sokka protested, pretending to beat his chest.

"Right, and I'm not blind," Toph said. Aang and Katara stifled a laugh.

"We should get to bed. It's getting late," Katara said, jumping down from the tree stump. Aang followed suit.

Zuko nodded, and turned to Sokka. "We'll start again tomorrow morning."

Sokka winced. "I think I have a lifetime supply of bruises already."

"Think of them as love taps," Toph said, slapping Sokka on his back.

The water tribe warrior grimaced. He'd take love taps from anyone but Zuko.

* * *

Azula stared into the mirror, her fingers skimming over her powdered neck. No longer could she see the red marks from her father's hands. The make-up her servants had applied hid the discoloration well. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The moment of her punishment and embarrassment flooding her thoughts. _'That's three times this month.'_ Azula exhaled, glaring at her reflection. The reflection of a failure. _'I will not fail again.'_ Her gaze drifted to her throat. _'Never again.'_ She shot a glare at the door as it opened behind her. "Who is that? Don't you know not to enter before—oh, Ty Lee. It's you."

"Sorry, Azula," Ty Lee said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

The princess rolled her eyes and leaned against the vanity, sighing. "What do you want?"

"The captain told me to give this to you," Ty Lee brought her hand out from behind her, holding out several scrolls. "There are the reports you asked for and—"

Azula grabbed the papers from Ty Lee's grasp, unrolling them one by one. Nothing of dire importance caught her eye. "Only rubbish." She continued on to the last scroll, her gaze softening as she stared at the smooth handwriting. She gingerly traced the beginning letters. _'_ _Taio.'_

Ty Lee leaned over the desk to look at the reports. "What's the plan?"

Azula placed her hand over the letter. "We search," she said. "We search until we find the Avatar." _'This time he won't get away.'_ "Leave me."

Ty Lee nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Azula listened to the _click_ of the lock and the footsteps going down the hall. She turned back to the scroll and began reading it's contents. The weight that had set in her chest began to lift as she read the first line. Memories of her punishment faded to the back of her mind.

 _My Dear Azula...  
_

* * *

 **Thank you all for continuing to read, "The Weight of Hope!" Reading your reviews and seeing all the favorites and alert subscriptions has been encouraging! Please continue to review and click that favorite button. I hope you all had a great weekend.  
**


End file.
